Chained
by Jayden111
Summary: Lauren is a well known scientist and doctor and works at a medical firm in Los Angeles, but when she stumbles onto a very peculiar person what will she do? But what will happen once she realized the person isn't human?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a new story of mine, if you read the summary it should have explained a bit about the story line.

**O yes, one more thing, if you actually find this story interesting, please review, for if you are a writer yourself, you know how much reviews cheers a person up, and besides, with each review I get I will write another chapter, so yes, it's up to you whether I continue writing or not.**

**And if want to read an extremely well written story about predators, then I suggest you read 'Prophecies' by stormraven333.**

**x.X.x**

_Medical firm (19:56 pm)_

"Doctor, what is wrong with me?" A girl asked as she looked up at the female doctor as she was injecting some liquid into a bag that was attached to a pipe that went into the girls skin, better known as a 'drip'.

"Don't worry, I am just making sure that bubbles doesn't come into the bag, nothing to worry about." She said and then someone came through the door.

"Lauren, we need your help immediately." A young man known as Anton said, he was still an assistant and only started 3 months ago, but he was learning fast.

Lauren took of her gloves and threw them into the bin. "What is wrong?" She asked, a bit of worry in her voice, but after all the time she was a doctor she hardly worried anymore.

When she had finished high school she had the highest percentage in human physics and science and then she got a letter from Yale that they wanted her to study with them, she had of course excepted and there she became the excellent doctor and scientist she was today, when she was 21 she had amazingly already finished at Yale and that was when she applied for a job here at L.A.'S biggest medical facility.

And from the day she started to work here people respected her, first judging her due to the fact that she was so young, but now, after 5 years, she was the top rank doctor and medical scientist in the firm.

"Kayla is having convulsions again, all the other doctors are off shift or on a break, what must I do!" Anton yelled, nearly desperate for an answer.

Lauren tied her long hair into a ponytail and then walked over to Anton.

"Easy, stabilize her first, check her heart beat, and keep it monitored, inject her serum into her and then just stay with her until it subsides, and if she is awake, give her water with morphine in." Lauren said and Anton nodded a thanks and was about to take of when Lauren spoke again.

"Listen, my shift for today is over, is it alright if I go?" She asked Anton, she was a bit skeptical to leave him alone, it's not that she didn't trust him, it's just when he got nervous, he tended to make a mistake, and if you made a mistake here, it could be fatal.

Anton nodded. "Yes, of course." He said and Lauren smiled. "Okay, just remember that my number is at the receptionist desk if you need anything, but you can always ask Steve if you have trouble." Lauren said, Steve was the second best doctor here, he only worked in the hospital district of the firm, while Lauren worked in both Hospital and Lab districts.

"Yes, goodbye and goodnight." Anton said and then ran back to Kayla after he waved goodbye.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief, she could finally go home, her shifts were long, from 5 am to 8 pm, but it was her duty, when she left, Steve came, he worked from 8 pm to 5 am, so there was always a professional on the scene if something went wrong.

She yawned as she walked through the front doors and they hissed open as she came closer to them, she walked through and towards her car.

"I hope I'll be able to stay awake…" She said as she got into the car and put her key in and turned and the engine fired up.

She started to slowly reverse out of the parking space and then she started to drive home, she didn't stay to far, but at this time of the night it seemed pretty far to her, she was at least lucky, tomorrow was her day off.

Lauren arrived at her house a couple of minutes later and pulled out a remote and when she clicked it the garage door started to open, there was at least one good thing about her job, it paid a lot, and she could of course help people.

She drove into the garage and turned of the car as she got out and pressed the remote again the garage door slid close.

"Finally home." She said, she felt like falling on her bed and kissing from happiness, but she was too tired to even do that.

She unlocked the kitchen door, which was in the garage as a back door.

She walked inside and turned the lights on and then locked the door.

As she was walking towards her bedroom she heard glass shattering, and then a loud thump against something.

Her heart began to race as she thought it could be a robber, she was sure it was in her home, it sounded to close.

Lauren quickly looked around for something to attack with when needed and she found an envelope opener and held it in her hand as she slowly walked to the place she heard the glass come from.

As she walked down the hall she came to the sick realization that whatever got through the window was in her room, since she saw the shattered glass glistering in the dark.

She was in the dark herself, since she only turned on the kitchen light and if she turned on the other lights she would alert whatever was in her house that she was back, and that could mean her death.

She slowly peeks into the room, being extremely soft, but she saw nothing, but she knew whatever broke the window, came in, not jumped out, since the glass was on the carpet, not outside and she was sure it wasn't a ball or something, since the window was completely shattered.

Lauren decided to stop being such a wimp and looked a bit more into the room and then she saw something lying on the ground, unconscious, or she hoped so, and then she realized that the loud thump she heard was that the person jumped through the window and directly into the wall, but she found that weird, considering her wall was a couple of meters away from the window, unless the person ran straight into the wall.

She was relieved that it was unconscious and she decided to put on the light of the room.

She reached for the switch with shaking hands, not taking her eyes of the person, she could see it was a person, and probably a male, due to the body built.

'flick'

She had put on the light and she gasped at what she saw. "Oh my god." She said as she rushed over to the extremely weird looking human.

**x.X.x**

N/A: Well that was chapter one, and I know it isn't long, but you people know me, I don't like to write long chapter, not unless I get a lot of reviews! Then I will write longer chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is up, due to the reviews of course!**

**x.X.x**

_Lauren residence (20:05 pm)_

Lauren was kneeling at the side of the human male, but she couldn't understand what was going on, he was looking extremely weird, he had steel armor and some sort of weird devices on his one wrist, his hair was dreadlocks that were held together with steal clips or something.

She saw he was out cold and then she spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "I thought Halloween was over long ago." She said as she looked up at the calendar against the wall. "January the 5th." She said and then turned back to the odd human.

Lauren reached down and touched his neck, to feel whether he was alive and she didn't know whether she was relieved or not that he was alive, but he was.

"Okay…" She said to herself as she tried to decide what to do with him, she didn't think she could pick him up, he looked like he weighed at least 200 pounds, but not fat, it was obviously muscle, she could see that through his armor.

She thought of tying him up and calling the police, but she got the feeling he didn't mean to break in, otherwise he wouldn't have ran against the wall, so he might have been running from something or someone, and if she gave him to the cops the person or thing that was chasing him would know where he was in no time.

She sighed as she finally knew what she was going to do, she went to her closet and got out rope. 'I will tie him up and when he becomes conscious I will ask him what happened…' she thought to herself as she walked back to him, she had some duck tape to, she couldn't never be to sure whether he could get free.

He was lying on his back so it was easy to tie his hands together, she tied his wrists so tightly together that she thought it would be impossible to get loose and then she duck taped it even tighter.

"That will hold his arms…" She said and then look at his feet and decided she couldn't tie them together because then he wouldn't be able to get up and he would get angry at her.

She thought for a second and then got an idea, she tied the roped around his one leg and then led the rest of the rope to her bed and tied it around the foot of the bed, so that he could get up, but couldn't get away.

"This will do." She said, being quite proud of the job she did, and then she noticed the mask on his face. "Woh, why is he wearing a mask?" She asked herself, she was baffled with this, he started to seem like a killer to her, usually only killer wore masked, and he did look like a killer.

She wanted to take of the mask, but was to scared she might wake him up, and she wasn't exactly ready to wake him up, she first wanted to calm her mind a bit.

"I need tea…" She said to herself, she was reluctant to leave him alone in her room, but she thought she had him secure enough so that he couldn't escape, well not without making one hell of a racket.

She started to walk to the kitchen, putting on all the lights on the way, she was way to freaked out to be in darkness now, she had a potential killer in her room, so she really didn't want to be in darkness.

When she got to the kitchen she walked to the kettle and turned it on and then walked to the fridge and got out the milk and walked back to the kettle and then retrieved a cup, teabag and the sugar.

She threw the sugar, milk and teabag in the cup so long as she waited for the water to finish boiling.

She turned on the radio and a song played, she didn't recognize it, but it was soothing so after a couple of moments she started to hum with the song.

'I wonder if he's wounded…' she thought to herself as she still hummed with the song and then she heard the kettle click again, indicating that it was finished boiling.

She picked up the kettle and poured in the hot water, and then taking a teaspoon and stirring the tea as she watched the milky water turn a light brown as the tealeaves started to let out its flavor.

She picked up the teacup and walked back to her room as she dwelled on the though. 'He doesn't look hurt.' She said, but she knew that in her career as a doctor that appearance is only skin deep.

She entered her room again and put the cup down on her bed table as she watched how motionless he was lying, in only sighs that he was alive was how he heaved a bit as he breathed.

Lauren decided to take a closer look on him, she had to make sure he was okay, she wouldn't feel to good if he ended up dying in her house and then be arrested for murder and kidnapping or something, because that is how it would look.

As she was walking closer to him she heard a grunt from him and she let out a frightened yell of shock.

"Man I am to jumpy, he's tied up and is no harm to me." She said, trying to reassure herself, but somehow she still felt unsafe.

She continued to walk towards him and she touched his arm, trying to turn him around, but as soon as she touched him he started to trash around, she fell back in shock and had to watch in horror as the duck tape starting to tear and the ropes snapping…

**x.X.x**

**N/A: I am SO evil, and yes, it is short. HEY GET THAT PITCHFORK AWAY FROM ME!**

**And I just want to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**M1dn1te999: Thanks a lot for reviewing as well, you are the best! And I want to know something, do you want me to continue this story or Hollow first. It's up to you.**

**Kae' she: Thanks a million for the review and thanks a lot for saying you like it so far. :)**

**Craig Horner: Thanks for reviewing, glad that you read it!**

**Chancelor22: Thanks for reviewing, wow, a new reviewer, well you and Kae 'she is new, but thanks a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I FEEL SO LOVED! I GOT REVIEWS AGAIN, YAY!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay except you perverted perverts who will freak me out in the long run, you ignore the LOVE part and turn it to HATE, but the rest of you I LOVE WILL ALL MY DARK HEART!**

**And that is why I am making this chapter longer than both of my previous chapters! Told you when I get reviews the chapters will be longer!**

**x.X.x**

Lauren had no time to think properly so she jumped up as she saw the last of his restraints was being broken.

She grabbed her antique vase, it was an expensive piece of art, but it was worth nothing compared to her life, and it was the heaviest thing in her room.

Lauren ran to him and as he jumped up, snapping the rope that tied him to the bed, Lauren threw the vase at his face and it hit him square in the face.

She saw how he made a weird sound as the vase broke on his face and then he stumbled back and fell over, she wasn't surprised that he passed out, even if he was wearing face armor, that vase weight at least 15 kg, she was lucky she could throw it so far and that it didn't end up falling on her foot or something.

She suddenly got a horrific thought. 'What if I killed him…' she though to herself and then she panicked and ran to him, he was now lying on his back, and she could see him better now.

She knelt down next to him and felt his neck for a pulse again and she sighed in relief, he wasn't dead.

"I should really be more careful, I could've killed him…" She said in a whisper like voice as she examined her broken vase on the ground, she didn't know for what she felt more sorry, the vase or the guy.

She then looked at his wrists, where she had tied it together, she thought she had tied him together securely.

She then scowled. "I AM sure I tied him securely… how the heck did he break free…?" She asked herself, she didn't understand it, he had inhuman strength, and as a scientist she knew all about the human body.

"Maybe the ropes were old." She said to herself, she had never used it before, it was just lying in her closet and gathering dust, so it was old and could probably be broken easily, like he proved, but then she scowled.

"But I know that duck tape wasn't old, I bought it a week ago, the best on the market." She said to herself, almost having an internal battle with herself, trying to figure out whether he was stronger than any human she had seen before or if her products were faulty.

"I have to get him tied up so that he can't escape…" She whispered to herself, she knew now that duck tape and rope wasn't going to work, so she was thinking something more…steel.

She sighed when she realized that she would have to get him onto his back again.

"Why me…?" She asked herself as she put her hand on his arm again, but doing it with extreme caution, she didn't want him to wake up again, but she doubted he would.

When she got no reaction from him she put her other hand on his arm and tried to push him onto his stomach with all the strength she possessed, and to her surprise, she succeeded.

She fell back in exhaustion, even if it seemed like a small job, he really did weight a ton.

"Let's see how you get out of chain." She said as she walked away from him and towards her kitchen again, she unlocked the back door and existed it.

She was now in the garage and she turned on the light and then walked to the bike she had stored there, it wasn't her motorbike, it was her best friends and he told her to secure it properly, he was out of town and had no where safe to put the bike, so she bought some chains, well he went to buy with her and nearly bought the entire chops locks and chains.

She took the key that she hid under the carpet and unlocked all the chains, there were about 12, which she found ridiculous, it was just a bike after all, but he seemed to love it more than life it self.

"If Mike finds out about this…" She said, not referring to the super powered man in her room, she was talking about the fact that she was removing the chains from his bike.

She picked up the heavy chains, mentally reminding herself that she had to put everything back when she was done and he was gone.

Lauren started to walk back to her room, slower than she wanted to, but she got the feeling she was going to need as much help as she could to secure this guy.

'Oh common Lauren, it's only a human.' She told herself, but somehow she argued with herself again. 'Then what about his skin, it looks so weird.' She thought.

'Maybe he has scabs.' She thought again and then just shook her head, the more she though about, the more freaked out she got.

She reached her room and was more than grateful to find that he was still passed out, she dropped all the chains to the ground softly, she didn't want to wake him up now, or she'd be the one who will get chained.

Chain by chain she tied his hands together, using 4 chains and 2 locks to ensure that his hands were secure.

"Phew…" She said and then looked at his feet, she would chain him to the beds foot again, but this time using the remainder of the chains.

She decided she would also tie both feed to the beds foot.

As she said, it was done, he had 3 chains on each foot, and all of them securely chained to the beds foot.

She got up and looked at him and smiled. "That would hold a whale." She told herself and went to sit on the bed and then looked at her tea, she had almost forgotten about it.

Lauren reached for her cup and began to drink it slowly, it was kind of cold already, but she didn't notice, she just stared at the chained up man in her room, she couldn't believe she went to such measures to insure her own safety, but she was glad she knew how to at least.

When she was done with the tea she put the cup back down and looked around the room and then to her window, she didn't feel comfortable to sleep, not with this guy in her room and definitely not with a broken window.

There was something else she didn't understand, how he got in, her house has high security, when anything enters her yard at ground level the alarm should go of, and it didn't, so if he didn't come in from the ground… from where?

Lauren let her eyes wander up and gasped. "The roof?" She asked herself as she saw the roof of her outside flat.

She shook her head in defiance. "No way, I am being stupid, he probably disabled the alarm system or something." She said to herself, she didn't believe in monsters or myths or anything supernatural, that's why she also wanted to become a scientist, they works on facts, not fiction.

"Girl, you need serious help." She said to herself as she move a stray hair from her face and then she saw the man move, she quickly got off the bed and went to stand at the door as she heard the man groan, but it didn't sound human.

"Impossible, that was less that 30 minutes…" She told herself as she watched as the man started to thrash again, but to no avail, he couldn't get the chains loose and at this she was VERY thankful.

"Calm down." Lauren said, she wanted to get some answers out of him, but when he heard her voice he turned his face and when he saw her his eyes through the masks red eye caps flashed yellow and she gasped as he began to trash worse than before.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether she should try to calm him down again or knock him out again.

"Please…calm down…" She said in a softer and more gentle voice and he seemed to respond to her voice and stopped thrashing and then tried to get up, and this he could at least do.

She was surprised at how tall he was, he looked about 7.6 foot tall and the way he stood was a stance of aggression, like in some of the fighting movies she saw before, except his looks different, foreign, so she thought he might have taken fighting classes and that made her more worried.

"Hi." She said as she waved her hand in hello, but he didn't respond, he just glared at her through the mask.

"What are you doing in my home?" She asked him again, she didn't know why he wasn't answering, but she wanted answers, but again he didn't answer and Lauren was getting annoyed.

"Listen, you better answer me, or I'm calling the cops and they will sort you out!" She yelled and as soon as she yelled she regretted it, because he made a roar that was DEFINITELY not human.

She stepped farther away from him as he roared again and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Sorry… I'm sorry…" She said, now really considering to call the cops, whatever this 'thing' was, it was not human, or it just wanted to scare people by acting like some sort of humanoid.

He calmed down and Lauren sighed in relief, she didn't want to hear that sound again soon and then she heard a weird clicking sound come from under his mask.

'Is that his mouth that's making that sound?' she asked herself and then got another horrific thought. 'What if he's an alien…' she said to herself and that send even more chills down her spine.

He continued to make the clicking sound and it seemed he was getting frustrated and she realized he was making the same clicking patterns over and over.

'Is he trying to communicate with me?' she thought to herself, well it seemed that he was asking something over and over and because she didn't understand he was getting frustrated.

"I don't understand you." She said and she heard him sigh, well she though it was a sigh, her eyes were wide with shock, she was sure this was life from another planet.

"Legt mig goa." He said and she didn't quite understand and then she realized he said 'let me go' but he was obviously not good in English, and his voice was so different, it sounded… inhuman, and she was now completely positive he was also inhuman.

"I can't let you go." She said and he growled and she felt her heat skip a beat at his growl, so she continued. "I need to know where you're from, what you are doing in my house, why you came here, what you are." She said.

At first she wanted to know what the hell he was doing in her house, but now that she knew he was a UFO she wanted to know everything about him, where he came from, why he was here, what was his mission, how did he learn English, well sort of and a million other things.

She saw the creature growled again and pulled his leg hard and the entire bed shifted as he pulled, but he soon stopped when he realized he wouldn't be able to get the bed through the window or through the door, so it would be hopeless to try, but she was pretty sure if he could he would jump roofs again with a bed tied to his feet.

"Speak your English, I can understand it." She said and he growled again and then she realized he might not understand hers well.

"Do you understand me?" She decided was the most logical thing to ask at the moment and to her surprise he nodded, which was good for her, and she kind of understood why he couldn't speak English to well, he was probably not used to her speech, since his was obviously that clicking sound he made earlier and she wouldn't be able to make that in a million years, so it was hard for him to speak like humans.

"Ooman, legt mig goa!" He yelled now and she had no idea what Ooman meant, she thought it might mean something like female or woman.

"What does ooman mean?" She asked and he growled. "Hunan." He said and she was kind of starting to understand, that meant human and she smiled.

"Oh… human, right…and I'm not letting you go unless you answer my questions." She said sternly now and he groaned and then began to speak a lot, but in his clicking sounds and she was sure it was swearing because he spat half of the words out, but she just smiled.

"You may understand what I'm saying, but I had NO idea what you just said." She said and he growled.

"Fug ogg ." He said and she gasped. "Did you just tell me to fuck off?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

**x.X.x**

**N/A: She a longer chapter, just for you! **

**Please review, and if you don't know how to review… you see the lovely little purple box on the left side of the screen that says 'submit review' well click 'go' next to it and there you go! **

**If you do review, you are helping me to continue writing!**

**I especially thank Midnite, Kae' she and Stormraven333 for their reviews.**

**And storm, the picture I got is the one where two anime girls are hugging or something, purple like background.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy… (cries tears of joy)**

**x.X.x**

Lauren couldn't believe he actually knew dirty language, well she didn't know what to think about it, though she did think he was swearing at her when he spoke in his own language.

"That is rude." She said finally after a small silence and he lowered his head, obviously getting hopeless.

"The sooner you tell me who you are and answer my other questions I will let you go." She said, but she wasn't so sure whether she would let him go, there was the small thing called 'Science breakthrough of the millennium.'

She saw him look up. "Yai'lo" He said and she was confused now, she couldn't think of an English word that was close to Yai'lo.

"What do you mean?" She asked now and he stomped his foot out of anger. "Mig, Yai'lo!" He yelled and she translated it.

'Me Yai'lo… Oh it's his name…' She thought, feeling rather stupid for not figuring that out on her own.

"Oh, hi Yai'lo, my name is Lauren." She said and he nodded, making that vicious clicking sound again.

Lauren went to the her make up table and took the chair, putting in next to Yai'lo and then she went to sit on her bed.

"You can sit if you want." She said and Yai'lo growled, but he sat down on the weird looking chair.

"Okay… I can tell you are not from this planet, cause you are too weird." She stated and Yai'lo growled.

"Okay, so from where are you, from space?" She asked and Yai'lo growled again. "Space." He said and she was surprised that he pronounced that correctly.

"Okay… I knew that… but I guess you don't want to tell me which planet… Okay then I guess I'll ask something else, why are you here?" She asked and Yai'lo got of the chair.

"Hunut." He said and she realized he meant 'hunt' and she gulped. "What are you hunting?" She asked and Yai'lo looked at her and then growled and pointed to her and she gasped.

"Humans?" She asked and he nodded and she gasped, she didn't want them to hunt humans.

"Are you the only one of your kind on the planet?" She asked and he nodded and she sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief…" She accidentally said aloud and Yai'lo looked up at her in confusing. "Why?" He asked and she was surprised as another one of his words were flawless.

"Well… we can easily take down one if you plan to kill us, then we can fight back." She said and Yai'lo growled, but said nothing so Lauren asked another question.

"How come you can say certain words perfectly and others you struggle with?" She wanted to know, even if it was a stupid question.

Yai'lo looked down at the floor. "I learg fast." He said and she nodded, he did pronounce learn wrong, but she hadn't really mentioned it a lot, but she was surprise that he could learn so fast.

"Wow… that's amazing…" She said and then he spoke again. "Thirgy." He said and she looked at him for a moment, trying to understand, but then he pointed to the teacup and she understood.

"Oh, you're thirsty… do you want water?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay, but you're not going anywhere, got it?" She asked and he nodded.

She looked at him once more and then walked out of the room, taking her teacup with her.

Yai'lo growled, it was completely against honor what he was going to do now.

He stood up and looked around for something thin enough to press the right buttons on his wrist computer.

He saw a mirror against the wall and it had some type of needle thing pointing out of the side and that held a bunch of rubber bands, probably to tie her hair, and luckily it was low enough to reach his wrist.

He walked towards the mirror, he could reach that far, but he pulled the bed with, he turned around and looking in the mirror to make sure he pressed the right buttons.

He sighed in relief as he heard the sign that his cloaking device was activated, he looked in the mirror and didn't see himself.

'Thank god for the newer cloaking devices…' He thought and then walked to the same place as before and sighed to himself as he went to lie on the ground, making the chains look like it was not holding anything.

'I will kill that ooman when I get loose from here.' he thought as he made sure it looked perfect and smiled when it did, he was counting on her taking the chains of, but if that didn't work, then he'd find a way.

He heard her come back and quickly lowered his breathing so that it wasn't even hearable.

As she was walking closer he heard her talk. "Hey, I don't know whether you're hungry, but I brought you something, don't know whether you're going to like it." She said and then he saw her enter the room while thinking. 'She made me food?'

Lauren gasped when she saw the chains lying lifelessly on the floor, she put the water and food on the bed and stepped closer.

"Oh no…" She whispered as she looked on. "But how did he get loose, the chains are still locked, and they're not broken." She said confused and heavy fear running through her.

She sat down on the bed, her eyes wide. "I'm going to die… he's probably watching me now…" She accidentally spoke aloud and Yai'lo smiled under his mask, she was right, on both parts, except he wasn't loose…yet.

She looked at the chains. "I've got to put those back on the bike, if I die I don't want Mike hating me cause I left his bike unattended." She said as she walked towards the chains and got the key out of her pocket.

"He can at least think I protected his bike until death." She said with a small laugh and then bended down the beds foot, she would firstly unlock those.

Yai'lo smiled as he saw all the locks fall to the ground and she now moved towards the locks that were on his feet.

She sighed as she touched the lock, but then gasped. "oh my god!" She yelled and Yai'lo realized she had felt his feet and now his cover was blown, but it didn't matter, he could escape now, his feet wasn't tied anymore, but he wouldn't escape… he would make sure she took off the others chains first.

Yai'lo jumped up and as he jumped up he uncloaked and turned visible and Lauren nearly fell over as she moved away from him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get any words out.

**x.X.x**

**N/A: So what do you think, and sorry if the story is a bit pathetic…**

**And I THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS… if I get enough reviews the next chapter will be…um… 2000-2500 words? Good enough? **

**This chapter is 1204 words long. So yeah, it will be 2 times the size of a normal one. Your choice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

YAY, I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

Longer chapter, as I promised!

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo walked over to her as she dropped the chains she was holding. "Let me go." He said, being able to pronounce it now, he really was a fast learner.

She still couldn't speak but she managed to shake her head in no and he growled and began to click angrily and then spoke.

"Let me go or I wilf kill you!" He warned and she shook her head and spoke now. "Listen…you can't hurt me with just your feet, I'm not stupid." She said and Yai'lo growled, walked back to the chair and lifted up his foot and slammed it down on her chair.

Lauren watched wide eyed as her former chair was in two pieces now. "Okay… maybe you can kill me by kicking me to death…" She said with a small laugh, but that thought wasn't too comforting.

Yai'lo nodded and walked back to her. "Let me go." He said and she knew she didn't have a much of a choice, and if she didn't, he'd leave and figure out a way to get free himself, but he would of course kill her first.

"Okay… okay… but you have to promise me something… that you won't kill me now… because…I have to go get my cat at the vet today, she's really sick and I can't leave her there to die." Lauren lied and Yai'lo looked at her, he couldn't tell whether this ooman was lying, but she looked serious.

Yai'lo nodded and she sighed in relief. "Turn around." She said and Yai'lo turned around reluctantly, he didn't like to have the ooman that chained him up, behind him.

Yai'lo felt as his chains fell to the ground and he moved his arms and they were loose, he quickly moved them to in front of himself, to prevent capture again.

"Okay… you're free, now remember your promise." She said and Yai'lo nodded and was about to jump through the window again when she spoke.

"Can I just ask one thing?" She asked and Yai'lo sighed in irritation, but nodded.

"How can you go invisible?" She asked and Yai'lo growled and walked towards her, she gasped as she saw him outstretch his hand, but she was surprised to see it went passed her and she saw the piece of raw meat she brought him went passed her head again.

He nodded a thanks and then pressed his cloaking device on his wrist computer again and he went invisible, and jumped out of her window and onto the roofs

Lauren watched amazed, trying to see him, but all she saw was a the piece of meat jumping the buildings, that was at least not invisible.

She fell down on the bed. "I never ever want to go through that again…" She said and sighed, but then smiled. "But I met an alien, a real life alien!" She yelled softly and continued to smile, even if he was free now, she was just glad she survived.

"Yai'lo… that's a weird name… but a nice name…" She said as she stared at the ceiling and was starting to get sleepy…

"Very nice name…" She muttered as she closed her eyes and before she could stop herself, she was fast asleep…

x.X.x

_Lauren residence (10:00 am)_

Lauren started to open her eyes and quickly shot up. "God I can't believe I fell asleep!" She yelled as she stared in shock at the broken window, she couldn't believe she fell asleep with the damn window broken.

"I am so on a suicide path…" She said to herself and then started to think. 'I wonder what he's doing now…Yai'lo…' She thought but then shook her head.

"Get that killer out of your head!" She yelled to herself as she got up and then saw the chains.

"CRAP, I forgot about the bike!" She yelled and then grabbed the chains and locks in both arms, scooping them up and then she ran to the garage.

When she got there she sighed in relief. "Thank god." She said as she still saw the bike, she walked towards it and began to chain it up again…

A couple of minutes later she was done, and she was feeling dirty now, she wanted a bath, to wash away everything that happened, well she didn't want to forget that she met an alien, but she wanted to get the bad vibes she was getting off.

She walked back into the kitchen and locked the door and then walked to her room.

She took out clothes, it was just plain jeans, sporty underwear and a shoulder cut tank top.

Lauren walked into the bathroom and closed the door as she began to undress as she turned on the water and threw in bubble bath and oil, this was her day off, and she was going to enjoy it, doesn't matter what.

x.X.x

_Lauren residence (10:56)_

Lauren had just gotten out of the bath, and was dressed. "That was a nice bath…" She said to herself as she started to clean her room up, she had put on her slippers, to prevent herself from stepping into the glass.

It took her about 2 hours to get all the glass out and she sighed in relief when she was done. "Now I understand why people get maids." She said to herself as she was lying down on the carpet in exhaustion.

She moved her head up and when she saw the window she growled. "I probably have to get people to fix that…" She said and had no choice but to stand up.

She slowly and lazily got up and walked towards her phone, she picked it up and called PG glass's number.

She waited a while and then someone answered. "Oh hi… This is Lauren Cloy, I have recently broken one of my windows and was wondering whether you could come and fix it." She said and held on a while.

"Yes… that would be nice." She said and then nodded towards the phone. "Yes, I have been serviced by you before." She said and sighed in relief as he was pleased to know she didn't have to explain where she lived, since all her data was already on their computers.

"Okay, thank you." She said as she hung up and looked at the window. "Well, they can only come and fix you tomorrow…" She said in a bit of dismay, but it was better than never.

Lauren decided she would keep herself busy, she couldn't just sit and be lazy, doesn't matter how badly she wanted to…

x.X.x

_Lauren residence (17:32 pm)_

Lauren was currently lying on her bed, she had been keeping herself busy on the internet, looking over everything about Aliens, but nothing seemed to match Yai'lo, nothing on the internet even came close.

She sighed again as she closed her laptop. "This is hopeless." She said, she was wondering whether she should tell people about what she saw, but she knew by now that they would put her in a place for mentally challenged people, she didn't want to be accused of being a crazy person.

She put her head in the pillow and let out a whimper of sadness when she heard that terrible growl again, Yai'lo's growl.

She jumped up in shock and saw him standing at her beds end, her eyes widened. "What do you want?" She asked and he let out another angry growl.

"Lied!" He yelled and she was confused but then he continued. "No cat!" He yelled again and she gasped and gulped, she could deny it, but it seemed he was heavy on honesty.

She looked down ashamed. "Sorry…" She said, she couldn't believe she was seeing him again, even if it was a bad encounter, she was fascinated by him, hell, who wouldn't be.

Yai'lo growled. "I hate lying!" He yelled and she nodded. "Yes…I've noticed…I'm sorry… I just didn't want to die." She said, being rather impressed that he could speak so flawlessly, she was now wondering whether he was in contact with other humans.

"How did you notice I didn't really have a cat?" She suddenly asked, she was wondering now.

Yai'lo growled. "I was hungry." He said and she raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then gasped. "YOU WANTED TO EAT MY CAT?" She yelled, forgetting she didn't really have a cat.

Yai'lo growled again. "Yes, but you don't have a cat." He said and she calmed down. "Oh…yeah…right…" She said and then asked another question. "Where did you learn to speak English so well?" She asked and Yai'lo smiled under his mask.

"Big black box." He said and she was confused again, but then realized he watched television.

"Where did you watch TV?" She asked and Yai'lo seemed to think for a second.

"Someone's place, got rid of them, then I heard it talking and I watched." He said and she translated that in her type of way of saying.

'I went to someone's place, ripped their guts out, then I walked around the place looking for more victims when I heard the little black box talking and I saw all the valuable victims and I'm planning to hunt them now, but you first.' She gasped at her own translation and shook her head.

"Oh okay…" She said and Yai'lo nodded. "You got food?" He asked and she looked at him. "Don't you eat humans?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't eat oomans, unless I have to." He said and she looked a bit nervous at the thought of him munching on her arm or something.

"I have food." She said and motioned for him to follow her, which he did.

They reached the kitchen and she walked to the fridge, it was a huge fridge to say the least, she opened it and stepped back.

"Enjoy." She said and Yai'lo stared at all the strange foods, he knew the meat she gave him last night was nice, well he usually ate raw meat on his planet.

He took something out and looked at it, inspecting it with his claw like hands.

He turned to her. "What is this?" He asked and she wanted to laugh as she looked at it.

"An apple." She said and he continued to stare at the reddish skin that covered the fruit, he put it back and then took out some meat, that was still in the package.

"This." He said as she pointed to it.

"That's meat." She said and he growled. "NO, can I have this?" He asked and she understood he didn't ask what it is, but he asked whether he could have it.

"Yes, of course." She said, as she was eager to see his face under that mask, and she was sure he needed to take it of to eat.

Yai'lo nodded and then walked passed her as he closed the fridge doors.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sounding a bit to eager, Yai'lo turned around.

"I'm going." He said and she tried not to look disappointed, well besides the fact that she met the same alien twice and that she even met an alien, she wanted to know more about him, and she would probably never see him again, but she was hoping that he would come back for food when he was hungry, but she didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that he might come back.

She smiled. "Oh, okay." She said and Yai'lo nodded and then walked down the hall way to her room and she followed him and then watched as he jumped out of the window.

"There he goes…again." She said to herself as she watched as he jumped onto the roofs again, and he cloaked when he got on the roof, and again it looked like the meat was jumping the roofs.

When he was out of site, or more, when the meat was out of site, she went back to her bed and to her laptop.

She opened it and when back on the internet, she was sure, there HAD to be something on the internet about them, maybe his race came to visit before, maybe not, but she was going to find out.

x.X.x

_Lauren residence (00:00 am)_

Lauren had fallen asleep in front of her laptop less that an hour ago, she had been searching the net, she had probably searched every single alien site, but she found nothing.

She was still sleeping when she heard something crash into her room, in her sleep, she jumped up and looked around the room and she saw Yai'lo on the floor, green liquid over his body.

She jumped up and ran to him. 'Please tell me he didn't go and jump into radio active liquid' she though to herself, because both were the same color and looked the same.

"Are you okay!" She yelled as she kneeled next to him and he tried to get up. "Help me." He said to her and then she noticed his armor was torn up and that the green liquid wasn't radio active chemicals… it was his blood.

**x.X.x**

**N/A: Longer chapter, as I promised, probably not as long as you wanted, but it's longer, it's 2251 words altogether!**

**And thanks a lot for reviewing on my previous chapter guys! REALLY appreciate it!**

**THANKS MIDNITE, KAE'SHE, STORMRAVEN, CHANCELOR (and I am a girl by the way:) and the one with the M name, can't spell it! SORRY!**

**And EVERYONE ELSE, can't remember to well, rather sleepy, but I thought you guys deserved another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmm…. I just want to say…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!… erm, sorry… I mean… I highly appreciate that you reviewed my chapter. :)

x.X.x

Lauren was somehow feeling hopeless, she was a doctor, but she didn't know how to treat him, she was feeling stupid and inferior.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying to stay calm, but every part of her body was starting to shake.

Yai'lo growled. "Later…" He muttered and she nodded, it was obvious he wanted medical attention first.

She was about to help him up, but he pushed her away and slowly got up on his own, and once more he was towering over her, but this time it was different, she could see he was in pain, he wasn't so scary anymore, actually she wasn't sure whether he was scary before.

"Um… can you lay down on the bed, I would've asked you to sit on the chair… but um… I don't have it anymore." She said and Yai'lo nodded as he limped over to the bed and sat on it, not lying down.

Lauren sighed as she walked out of the room, but was shocked when something grabbed her wrist and she turned around to see Yai'lo, he had grabbed her for some reason, and she was surprised that he was able to, since he was injured and her door wasn't that close to her bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she looked at his mask, she wished she could see his eyes.

She looked down at his hand, it was actually more reptile looking, with long nails, she returned her gaze to him. "I am going to get some things to fix you up." She said and he shook his head and she was confused.

"I thought you wanted me to help you?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes." He said and now she was confused, it seemed that even alien men could be confusing.

"Then why can't I go get the medical supplies?" She asked, her tone more serious now.

Yai'lo growled. "I don't need you to fix me up, I need you to bring me some supplies, you don't know how to fix me up." He said and she took that as a slap in the face.

"Excuse your alien behind, I am the highest rank doctor and scientist in…" She went silent when she saw him take something from his armor, it was a weird looking kit, he opened it and put it down on the bed.

She looked at the weird instruments in it, it had a small disc like thing in, 2 knife like needles, an injection syringe and some type of mixing utensil, the only thing she saw that looked sort of familiar was the injection syringe, but that to looked high-tech and definitely would take her awhile to figure out how to operate.

"Then fix me." He said pointing to the medical kit.

She smiled and backed away. "Second thought, what do you need me to get you?" She asked and he thought for a second, he had used materials from this planet before, he just had to remember what, he knew where he got it last, but he was trying to remember the names, it was basically two chemicals, one was warm water and the other one he was trying to remember.

"Boiling water and…" He paused there and then he remembered. "Soft wall covering." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Do you mean wall plaster and is that all?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay, I will have to go get the wall plaster from the neighbors, his a builder, he'll have some." She said and Yai'lo growled.

"You have some as well." He said and she was confused. "No I don't." She defended and Yai'lo growled once more.

"In your wall." He said, pointing into the bathroom and she looked at the bathroom, he was right.

She nodded. "Yes… but it's in the wall." She said and Yai'lo sighed as he let her wrist go and walked to the bathroom.

Lauren nearly freaked as she saw him walk towards her bathroom, she immediately ran after him, luckily he couldn't walk to fast.

"What are you doing!" She yelled and Yai'lo pulled his arm back and then pulled it forward.

She watched wide eyed as a hole was now in her wall and he was pulling out the substance he needed.

"My wall… my beautiful wall…" She said and then turned angry. "I'VE HAD IT, you RUIN my window, chair and now my fucking wall!" She yelled and Yai'lo turned to her, holding the material he needed in his hands.

She was angry because she haven't said a single swear word since he met her, well the only time she did say it was when she asked him whether he told her to fuck off, but he didn't care, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked passed her, even if he was injured, he didn't need to act weak.

'Why did I anyway come here and ask for her help? I could've gotten both of the substances required on my own…' He thought to himself as he put the wall covering into the round disc, which he had just taken out.

He saw Lauren walk towards him and watch what he was doing.

He turned to her. "Warm water." He said and she turned to him, and growled. "Get it yourself." She said, obviously still angry.

Yai'lo looked down, in irritation. "Get it." He ordered and she growled, she didn't like to be ordered around, especially not by a alien that trashed half her house.

She folded her arms and frowned. "No." She said sternly and Yai'lo didn't seem to take her disobedience well.

"Ooman, don't make me repeat myself! h'ulij-bpe lou-dte kalei!" He yelled and she had no idea what his last sentence meant, but he said it in a rude tone.

She walked towards him and began yelling, she had no idea where her rage came from, but it was there. "Who do you think you are coming in here and ordering me around, do you think you're my boss or something? So what if you're a fucking alien from out of space, you do NOT control me or any of human being, is that clear!" she yelled and she saw every visible muscle on Yai'lo's body tense in anger, but she was angry herself.

x.X.x

N/A: Well that was the chapter, so what do you think he will do now that she back-chatted up? Hey?

I want to thank you guys again for the reviews!

TRANSLATION: h'ulij-bpe lou-dte kalei (Crazy child maker)

Well the upside to his sentence means he at least knows she's female :)

Hey, as for the wall plaster and hot water combination, it was in Predator 2 where the predator used wall plaster and hot water to mix a healing ointment, so don't be confused or angry if I messed up a bit… I can't remember to well.


	7. Chapter 7

Well the chapter is up and thanks a lot for the reviews, I can't believe I already got so many for my sixth chapter! You make writing so much fun.

**But there is one thing that is bothering me, I see I have about 50-70 hits per chapter, and I only get 7 reviews at most, why don't people like me :( Aah, what the hell, a beggar can't be a chooser.**

**But there is ONE thing I am pissed about, my story about DBZ, Girl power… Well I have 2545 hits and let me see 45 reviews…that's pitiful. (sorry that I'm going on like this, but I just rediscovered stats.)**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo hissed at her, but ignored her comment, he couldn't let his anger get the better of him. "Get the water." He said more calmly now, but it still sounded demanding.

Lauren didn't see the fact that he didn't want to argue, but she was angry, who wouldn't be if they got ordered around by someone they didn't even know.

"Listen here…Yai'lo… I am not your damn slave, is that clear?" She asked and Yai'lo growled, that's the second time she used his name, and he found it weird to hear his name being spoken by an ooman.

He got up, trying not to show the pain he was feeling from his wounds. "Lauren…" He said and he saw her gasp when he spoke her name, as if surprised that he bothered to memorize it.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice seemed a little softer. "Get the water, the sooner I get my wounds fixed up, the better, and I cannot get it myself right now, I need to prepare the injector." He said and she nodded.

"Fine, but then I want an complete explanation of what happened to you, is that clear?" Lauren asked and Yai'lo nodded. "Fine." He said and Lauren smiled and left the room.

When she left Yai'lo slapped himself against his mask. 'I'm a fucking idiot, why did I ask her to get it? I could've gotten it from the tap in that room.' He thought, indicating the bathroom.

'Do I want to control her or something?' He thought again, but then pushed the thought aside and picked up the syringe and started to put it together, it wasn't complete yet.

x.X.x

A couple of minutes later Lauren returned with a cup of hot water. "Is this enough?" She asked as she handed the cup to Yai'lo, he took it and looked at the amount of water and nodded.

"Yes." He said and he heard Lauren growl and then heard her tap her foot, he turned to her. "What?" He asked and she growled again.

Yai'lo figured out what she wanted, he growled. "Thank you." He said and he saw her scowl turn into a smile immediately and then he turned his attention back to his medical supplies.

He started to add the water into mix of wall plaster and it started to turn blue and looked like jelly.

She saw Yai'lo's muscles tense a lot, and she was curious as to why.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Yai'lo looked up at her. "Nothing." He said and she could see something is wrong, even if she couldn't see it in his face, see could hear it in his voice.

"Tell me." She said and Yai'lo growled. "Fine, this is going to hurt a lot." He said and she nodded. "Oh… okay…anything that I can do to help?" She asked and he shook his head and then he put his hand on his armor and flicked some sort of lock that made the armor fall of his body.

He saw Lauren's eyes widen and quickly spoke. "What are you doing!" She yelled and Yai'lo looked up at her. "How am I supposed to fix it through my armor?" He asked and Lauren knew he had a point.

"Okay… never mind then." She said as she looked at his chest as he started to take of the net that was still covering him, she saw a deep cut on his chest, but besides that she saw a hell of good looking body and she couldn't help but stare.

Yai'lo looked back at her again and saw that she was staring. "What are you looking at?" He asked and she snapped out of her gaze and looked at him. "Oh sorry, the wound, it's bad." She said and Yai'lo growled.

"It could've been worse." He said and then took of the net and picked up the two knifes from his medical kit and then with a bit of hesitation pushed it into his flesh.

Lauren was about to yell at him for stabbing himself but then he quickly took the blue plaster and placed it onto his wound and the new ones and then he let out the most devastating roar she had ever heard in her life, people would think she had a dinosaur in her room, well those who heard him.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked as she ran over to him, but he pushed her away with shaking hands, it seemed he was in more pain now than he was before.

He took the syringe and pressed it into himself and some weird liquid was in it, which she hadn't noticed before, he must've put it in when she went to get the water.

She saw his body cringe in pain as he injected himself and she couldn't even imagine how painful it must be for him, considering he wasn't even going on like this about the cut on his chest, and she knew she would've been crying if someone had cut her like that.

Yai'lo was now done, and he looked down at the blue jell on his chest, it was burning into him, but it was fixing his wounds, but he was tired now, exhausted actually, he hadn't slept in 3 days and predator's healing methods really zapped all their energy.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Lauren asked as she hesitantly walked closer to him now.

Yai'lo nodded as he put the medical kit and disc with the blue jell on her bed cabinet.

"I was attacked by my prey." He said and she was confused. "Humans attacked you?" She asked as she now sat down on the bed, she wasn't feeling like standing, she neither had the energy for that, she was tired and was woken up when Yai'lo crashed down on her floor.

He shook his head. "kainde amedha nan-dethan-gaun." He said and she looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked and he sighed. "Death match against aliens." He said and she was more confused. "You fight against your own kind?" She asked and Yai'lo growled at her stupidity.

"No, Hard meat, Xenomorphs, big black, skeleton like creatures, mindless and ruthless killers." He said and she wasn't liking the thought of more aliens on earth.

"One did this to you?" She asked, getting worried and Yai'lo suddenly began to laugh, and she was surprised that his laugh was actually humanlike.

"One? Please, how weak do I look to you?" He asked and Lauren nodded. "Not weak, so how many?" She asked and Yai'lo smiled.

"40 or more." He said and Lauren nearly fell over from shock, but instead just stared at Yai'lo in shock.

**x.X.x**

**Okay, sorry if the healing stuff is completely wrong, but I tried to put it together in my head, cause I watched it so long ago, but that's supposed to be close to correct.**

**And maybe 40 aliens is a bit over top, but I think it's more that possible for a predator to do that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO EVERYONE.**

**HERE'S A DEAL, to every new review I get I will make the next chapter 500 words longer, so the next chapter can be VERY long or the usual size, up to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Well another chapter is up and I did get more reviews than usual, so this chapter is longer. To be more close to the fact, this chapter is 2500 longer, so thanks a lot! This is 3500 words all for you people!

I also got support from some reviewers, encouraging me that even if I don't' get many reviews, people are reading my story, so thanks a lot for the support!

x.X.x

Yai'lo saw the surprised look on her face. "Okay, I know it's not that much, but the one got me on the chest and I was wounded." He said and Lauren gulped.

"No…that's more than enough… Are they easy to kill?" Lauren asked, she couldn't believe that he could take so many of those stuff of, even if she had never seen one, they sounded pretty vicious.

Yai'lo nodded. "Yes… They're about this tall." Yai'lo said as he showed with his hand and it reached until Laurens navel.

"They have two mouths, able to kill a Ooman or Yautja immediately if they get them in the head, twice as fast as a Yautja and 4 times as fast as an ooman, claws… and oh yes… acid blood that can melt through anything." Yai'lo said and Lauren gulped again.

"Okay… but what is a Yautja?" She asked and Yai'lo began laughing and then looked at her like she was joking, but when he realized she wasn't, he decided to tell her.

"Okay… I guess since I have not mentioned it to you, it's understandable that you do not know, I am a Yautja, or like you oomans like to say… Predator." Yai'lo said and Lauren nodded, she was slowly taking in all the information that he was giving her.

"Okay…so you have been on this planet before? And why did you get the name Predator?" She asked and Yai'lo smiled under his mask, he was actually finding it amusing to answer her questions.

"Yes, we have been on this planet before, every hundred years we come to visit, but I'm just here to hunt the hard meats, since they are here for some reason again, it seems that Weyland is still experimenting with them and they got loose again, that's why I am here, to wipe them out, for the fun of it." Yai'lo said and Lauren nodded slowly.

"Okay… but why are you called a predator?" She asked and Yai'lo stood up and pulled out a weird looking disc.

"Because we are the greatest hunters to ever live, we are predators." He said and Lauren was now getting scared, if it was true what he was saying, then that meant that there were a lot more of him properly, since they come here every hundred years, and she was sure the same predators didn't come every hundred years, and if they wanted to have a war against earth… well she was sure earth would loose.

"How many predators are there, and what is that?" She asked as she pointed to the disc, she couldn't really pronounce Yautja to well, and she had to agree, predator seemed more fitting.

Yai'lo put his disc away. "That's a shuriken, other words…something that likes to fly around and chop everything's head off… and there is about a million less Yautja's that oomans." He said and she gasped as his statement about the disc and that there were so many Yautja's.

"Are they all hunters?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded. "Yes, they are all hunters, but not all of them hunt, we have pilots and engineers, almost the same as earth, but not all the weird luxuries you think is necessary, but all of them has undergone some sort of training." He said and she looked up at him, he was still standing, while she was sitting on the bed.

"Okay… just one last question…" She said and Yai'lo nodded in amusement. "Yes?" He asked and she gulped. "Are you going to kill me now?" She asked and she saw Yai'lo froze, it was like he was at a loss for words.

Lauren looked up at his mask, it was almost like she was looking into his eyes. "Not yet." He said and she was confused at that answer.

"Then when?" She asked, but it came out wrong and Yai'lo ended up laughing again. "You sound eager to die…" He said through laughter and she quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all, I want to grow old and have a bunch of kids and everything." She said and Yai'lo nodded as he stopped laughing.

"How do you bring your children up anyway?" Yai'lo asked, he seemed mildly interested in that subject, he didn't know that much about oomans, and he knew that the more knowledge you had of your enemy, the better chance you had to conquer it, but he didn't exactly see oomans as enemies, they were more like hosts for the hunt that took place every hundred years.

Lauren thought for a second. "I don't know really, I don't have any children…" She said as she started to think about his question but then he spoke again. "Do you want children?" He asked and she was stunned at his question. "Yes of course." She said, she did want children, but not now, yes, she had more than enough money to support a child, but she was not ready for one.

"Then why not get one?" He asked again and she shook her head. "No, it's too soon." She said and Yai'lo was confused. "Why? I have 4 brothers and 2 sisters." He said and she gasped.

"Wow, that's a lot, you males must be really…" She stopped right there, she was about to say something indecent, but luckily stopped herself.

"Really what?" Yai'lo asked, he wanted her to continue that sentence.

Lauren smiled nervously. "You males must really love children." She said with a small laugh, she couldn't believe what she was thinking.

Yai'lo nodded. "Yes, I suppose, but almost all of them are raised into warriors." He said and she nodded.

"How old are you anyway, in earth years." She asked and Yai'lo looked at her weirdly, he had no idea why his age concerned her.

"I'm still a young blood." He said and she nodded. "Okay… but how old is a young blood?" She asked and it seemed that Yai'lo was almost ashamed of his age. "27 years old." He said and she nodded, she didn't know why he would seem ashamed of that, that was a good age.

"Oh, okay, you're a year older than me, cool." She said as she smiled and Yai'lo was confused at her last word. "Are you cold?" He asked and she was now confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Yai'lo growled. "You said cool, which means cold." He said and she began to laugh, so hard that she couldn't control it and she ended up curled in a ball on the bed, laughing her head off.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, she couldn't help but think it was funny.

Meanwhile Yai'lo was getting rather annoyed, he didn't know what she found so funny, he simply asked her a question.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked and she looked up at him, holding in her laughter. "Cool is a different word for wicked." She said and Yai'lo spoke again.

"So you're evil?" He asked and she burst out laughing again and Yai'lo growled. "I demand an explanation of your bizarre behaviour, you are confusing me, first you say you're cold and now you say being cold is evil, what is wrong with you?" He asked and Lauren put her hand over her mouth, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry…" She said through laughter and Yai'lo growled and then walked over to her. "I give you 3 seconds to explain to me what is so funny." He said and Lauren nodded.

"You." She said and Yai'lo growled. "I missed the joke." He said and she nodded and straightened herself, she should at least explain to him, because she could see he was getting annoyed.

"Okay… let me put it this way… cool is a different word for something that is nice or good, but it can also mean cold, but only when it's used in that way, understand now?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded vaguely.

"Yes…" He said and Lauren smiled. "Understand why I was laughing now?" She asked and Yai'lo shook his head. "No, it was rude to laugh at me, I do not know your weird new words." He said and Lauren looked down.

"Sorry." She said and looked up at him. "But it was funny, I could see how annoyed you got!" She yelled softly and Yai'lo growled. "Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know." He said and Lauren smiled, and then got an idea.

"True… but if I were to see your face I might be able to tell when you're annoyed or something." She said, she wanted to see his face, he was hidden under that mask since she met him.

Yai'lo smiled. "You don't want to see my face." He said and she shook her head quickly. "Yes I do." She said and Yai'lo smiled. "I will give you nightmares." He said and she was confused, but then shook it off.

"I already have nightmares, now please show me." She said and Yai'lo growled and began to take out the pipes that were attached to his mask, and it let out some white gas, probably his oxygen.

"Just for the record, we see oomans as ugly creatures as well." He said just before he was going to take it off.

"Okay…" Lauren said and Yai'lo turned away from her and took of the mask, he didn't know why he didn't want her to see his face, yes, on his planet it was not considered ugly, but on the ooman planet, well that was a different story.

Yai'lo growled to himself. 'Why do I care what she thinks' He thought to himself and then felt a hand on his shoulder and he got the shock of his life for some reason.

"Turn around." Lauren said, her voice being pushy.

Yai'lo growled and turned around. 'If she wants to scream, let her scream.' He thought and then looked her in her green eyes with his own amber yellow ones.

"Happy now?" He asked and Lauren stared at his face, he had an extremely weird face to her, she didn't think it was ugly, she thought it was peculiar and intriguing, okay maybe if she saw him 5 years ago she would've screamed her head off and yelled 'monster', but now that she actually kind of knew, well she didn't think he'd have a human face, actually she expected something horrific, but it wasn't.

She suddenly heard Yai'lo growl. "All you oomans are the same, you can never look passed anything, too self absorbed to even think about digging deeper before giving up!" He yelled and then jumped out of the window, he left both his mask and medicomp (name for the medical kit) in her house.

Lauren gasped, she just realized what she did. "I said monster aloud…." She said to herself, feeling extremely stupid for not watching her mouth, she didn't consider him a monster, no, never, he wasn't a monster.

"He meant that I judged him before finding out who he is." She said, referring to his sentence before he left.

"He wanted me to find out more about him…" She said softly and then ran to her broken window and yelled out. "Yai'lo come back here, I didn't mean it!" She yelled as hard as she could, earning a couple of shut ups from the neighbours, but she didn't care, she wanted to tell him that she didn't mean that he was a monster,

"No, I can't leave it like this, besides the fact that I feel bad, he might kill someone." She said as she grabbed her coat and ran out of the front door, she couldn't take her car, for two reasons. 1: the way he went was the park, and cars can't go their. 2: She needed exercise.

Lauren locked the front door and ran down the street, the park was only a block away and she would think that would be where he goes, it is all trees and nature there, and she got the feeling he would like that.

x.X.x

She reached the park a couple of minutes later and stopped to catch her breath, while scanning the park for him, she then smiled when she saw someone on the bench.

She walked over to him, being positive it was Yai'lo and then began to speak. "Um… I just want to say I am sorry, that was not supposed to come out, I was thinking what I would've said five years ago if I saw you…" Lauren said and she was almost close enough to see him now.

"But I don't think you're a monster now, you're far from it." She said and then heard him speak. "Well you're right, I'm not a monster." He said and Lauren gasped. "You're not Yai'lo!" She yelled, that was a human voice,

"No… I'm Tony, but I do want something from you though." He said as he stood up and walked to her and when he came into the light, she saw it was a street bum.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stepped away. "Well for starters, I want all the money you have on you." He said and when he saw hesitation in Lauren's eyes, he pulled out a knife and immediately saw fear.

"Okay… okay." She said as she took out her wallet. "Can I just keep by bank cards?" She asked and Tony smiled. "Yes, now give the cash, I only want cash." He said and Lauren took out her money and gave it to him.

He took it quickly and gasped. "Holy crap lady you're rich." He said and Lauren growled. "I worked for that money, you should do the same." She hissed angrily now and he smiled and put the money away.

"No, now for my other question, who is Yai'lo?" He asked and Lauren shook her head. "I'm not telling you." She said and Tony growled as he brought the knife closer to her. "TELL ME!" He yelled and Lauren didn't know why he wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked and Tony smiled. "Well it seems that your friend is also on the street tonight, which means I can rob him as well." Tony said and Lauren smiled. "I dare you to try that on him…" She said, she could imagine how Yai'lo would beat him up, he'd be minced meat.

"I will, who is he, and where is he!" Tony yelled and out of anger let his knife slip and it cut her down her shoulder, rather deep to.

Lauren let out a yell of pain as she fell to the ground and Tony yelled the same question again. "Who is Yai'lo and where is he?" Lauren shook her head, she couldn't tell him he's a predator from outer space, that would be betraying him in a way.

Lauren heard a weird clicking sound suddenly and then someone else spoke. "I am Yai'lo and I am right here." Lauren looked up quickly and saw the shadow of Yai'lo on a tree branch.

Tony looked up and saw the figure in the tree as well. "Get down here!" He yelled and Yai'lo growled and then jumped from the tree branch, which was up quite high.

He landed on his feet with a hard thump that almost made the ground shake underneath Lauren and Tony.

Yai'lo saw the look of distraught on Tony's face when he saw Yai'lo's face. "M.-.-.monster!" He yelled and then got ready to run, but Yai'lo grabbed him and Tony began swinging at him with his knife.

Yai'lo growled and grabbed the knife and then snapped it like a twig between his fingers and Tony's eyes widened even more as he was in the grip of the 'beast'.

"Her money." Yai'lo said and Tony nodded quickly, his face white with fear as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the money and held it out towards Lauren.

She reached out her left hand and took the money, since the other one was holding her bleeding shoulder.

Yai'lo dropped him and pointed to the street. "Go." He said and Tony ran without hesitation.

Yai'lo looked at Lauren and then jumped onto the tree branch again.

Lauren's eyes widened. "WAIT!" She yelled and Yai'lo turned to her. "What?" He asked and she looked down. "Did you hear everything I said since I got to the park?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes." He said and now Lauren was confused. "Then why are you still angry?" She asked and Yai'lo growled.

"For the fact that I actually considered your opinion of me important." He said and she gasped. 'He thought what I think of him is important?' She thought to herself.

"But now I realize you're only an ooman, and you'll never be more or less, saving you was the last favour I'm ever going to do for you." He said and he immediately saw hurt in Lauren's eyes.

"Okay… but what about your mask and medical kit, aren't you going to get it?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded. "Yes, I will get it now, but by the time you get home, I will be long gone." He said and Lauren felt sad.

"Why are you angry with me?" She asked, she knew he gave her an answer, but she didn't think that was the true answer.

Yai'lo growled. "Leave me alone." He said and then jumped to another tree and then a roof, going towards her house to retrieve his items.

Lauren sighed in sadness. "What did I do?" She asked herself and sighed again and then got up and started to walk home, their was nothing she could do if he didn't want to see her anymore, she hated to admit it, but she liked him, as a friend.

x.X.x

Lauren was now at her house, she unlocked the front door and ran towards her room, she knew there was little hope of Yai'lo still being there, but she could hope.

She reached the room and saw that the medical kit and his mask was gone.

She looked down in sadness again and then noticed her laptop was open, she found this weird and went to check what was wrong, she remembered leaving it closed.

When she got close enough she saw that word document was open and she found this odder.

She picked up her laptop and read the text that stood there, but she couldn't understand it. "Yai'lo wrote this…" She said to herself and she read the text aloud now.

"Pyode amedha kwei…" She didn't understand that, but she would soon enough, if not by him, she would get the best translator to figure that out, because whatever he told her there, was important to her.

Lauren looked at her watch and it read 6 am. "Good… I can call them now." She said as she took her phone, she knew of the Weyland company, they always had translators, and she knew that Yai'lo talked about them like they were scum and that they were the ones who released the aliens, but that was Weyland industries, she was calling the translation section.

She dialled in the number and heard it ringing and then someone picked up. "Good morning, how may I help you?" Lauren heard a man ask on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, I have information I want translated, it's a language my…mother made up and she told me it's something important, can you translate it for me, she doesn't want to tell me what it is?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, miss, of course, you'll just have to email or fax it through, we will sort payment by how many words it is and the labour it took, you will probably have your answer in a week or maybe a day." He said and Lauren smiled.

"Okay, you'll be getting it now, I will send my contact details over as well, what is your email address if I may ask?." She asked and when he gave it she wrote it down and then hung up.

Lauren walked over to her laptop and took her contact details file and attached it to the email along with the phrase Yai'lo wrote.

She clicked sent and smiled. "Soon I will know what you told me…" She said to herself as she fell down on the bed, being extremely tired.

**x.X.x **

**Well that is your 3500 words, phew… for some reason I am glad I didn't get that much reviews :)**

**Some of you might know what he told her, some of you might not, but you will find out later on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Well another chapter is up, and thanks a million for the reviews, sorry that you had to wait so long for the previous chapter, I was just thinking what to write.

**x.X.x**

Lauren residence 12:45 am 

Lauren jumped up with a start as she saw the time. "Crap I fell asleep!" She yelled to herself, yesterday might've been her day off, but not today.

"I'm so late!" She yelled, this could cost her, her job, she was over 4 hours late for work.

Lauren ran to her closet, she didn't have time to bath now, if she did, she would be even later.

She got out her clothes with haste and suddenly her phone rang.

Her blood froze and she slowly walked to the phone and checked the number and it read 'Med' which meant her job.

"Oh no…" She said as she answered the phone. "I'm so sorry, I overslept, I didn't mean to, I was up to late, I will work double shift!" She said before she could even hear a voice on the other end of the phone.

Then she heard laughter. "Oh Lauren, will you chill out." She recognized the voice, it was Steve.

Lauren sighed. "How can I chill out, I'm late for work, I've never been late." She said and Steve laughed again.

"Relax, you sound tired, I got a suggestion, I will work your shift then you work mine." He said and Lauren smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked and Steve laughed again.

"You think I like being up all night in a spooky hospital, hell yeah! But I'm willing to sacrifice that for you, now get some rest." He said and Lauren smiled.

"Thank you, I really owe you, and bye! See you tonight." She said and then hung up.

"Steve, you're my savior." She said as she collapsed down on the bed again and then felt like crying again. "But Yai'lo saved me from something much worse… where is he…?" She asked herself, but naturally she didn't get an answer.

She crawled over to her laptop and put in on. "Maybe I can translate that message myself." She said to herself, she didn't think she could, but she would give it an try.

When the laptop was on she opened the document which she named 'Yai'lo phrase' and read over the sentence a couple of times.

"Oh this is hopeless." She said to herself and closed it again. "That is far from English." She stood up and walked to the bathroom, she could take a bath now.

"I need to relax, Weyland will be able to translate that." She said and then suddenly she heard a bang in the front of her house, it sounded like someone broke down the door.

Lauren yelped from shock and then smiled. "I bet it is Yai'lo." She said and walked towards the front of the house.

When she reached the front of the house, she gasped, it wasn't Yai'lo, it was a 5 guys dressed in Army clothes.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked them sternly and they looked at her.

"Where is it?" A guy asked who was in front, he had a lot of badges on him, and most of them read 'caption' so he was probably the caption of this little squad.

Lauren looked confused. "Where is what?" She asked and the caption scowled. "The monster!" He yelled and Lauren gasped, they knew about Yai'lo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you're intruding on private property, please leave." She said, now serious, but they didn't seem to move.

"Listen lady, that text that you send to Weyland to translate… well we know the language… it's predator language… and we know you got in contact with one, so where is the damn beast!" The caption yelled and Lauren gasped.

"That is not true, I have no idea what you're talking about, I played a prank on Weyland, I made that language up! To see whether you would give me a stupid answer to get money out of me!" She yelled, lying, she couldn't tell them about Yai'lo.

"Really? Well only predators use the term 'ooman' and it seemed he didn't like you very much." The caption said again, with a smirk and Lauren gasped.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked and the caption smirked again. "The text you send us said 'ooman coward'." He said and Lauren gasped and looked down.

"Fine, I will admit, I did meet a predator… but he is long gone…" She said and the caption growled.

"You think we believe that? You see… we let the Xeno breed, the aliens that they hunt, and we let them loose, and as we thought, one of them would come to hunt, and all the Xeno isn't dead yet, so he is still here, hunting them, so you're going to tell us where he is!" He yelled and Lauren growled.

She was sad now, she didn't think he would call her a coward, but he did, it must've been because she was so scared of that robber, and she knew by now that he was all about honor, and she didn't show honor, she WAS an coward.

"I TOLD you I DON'T know where he is!" She yelled and then suddenly a soldier grabbed her. "HEY, let me go!" She yelled as she struggled.

"You're coming with us, we will get something out of you." The caption said and then ordered more soldiers to grab her, and the 3 other soldiers grabbed her, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Let me go! I did nothing, and I know nothing! SO LET ME GO!" She yelled harder as she still tried to get loose, but it was hopeless.

"Shut up." The caption said and then hit her with the back of the gun.

"Let me go…" She muttered and then everything went black for her, and she was left in the hands of 5 Weyland soldiers, who would most possibly kill her if she didn't give them the information they wanted.

**x.X.x**

**Well chapter 9 is finished, it's short, but I got a lot of other stories to write on as well.**

**The next update will probably take 3 days at most.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love reviewers!**

**I LOVE YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**I LOVE YOU**

**Okay, maybe I am going a little overboard, but so what, cause I LOVE YOU!**

**EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.**

**Even those who does not review, at least you read, and that is good enough for me!**

**And another thing… the characters from the original Weyland won't be in, cause this is in the future, so they have all been killed by the predators already.**

**x.X.x**

Weyland industries, holding cell nr. 57 (17:43)

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her surrounding her eyes widened. "Oh no, it wasn't a dream!" She yelled as she looked around, she was in a concrete room, and behind bars, she was in a prison.

She saw a guard walk passed and jumped up as she ran to the bars. "Let me out of here!" She yelled and then the pain returned from when the soldier hit her with the back of the gun.

He had hit her on her jaw and it was hurting now, she put her hand to her cheek, trying to suppress the pain as the guard walked towards the cell door.

"Oh miss. Cloy, Commander Markus will want to speak to you." He said as he opened the cell door and quickly grabbed her hands and put them in cuffs.

"THIS is kidnapping!" She yelled and the guard smiled. "No, you're just like a computer with interesting data hidden somewhere in the hard drive, and to get the information out, you will have to take the hard drive apart, piece by piece, let's hope you're just going to tell us, or we'll have to take you apart, piece by piece." He said and this made Lauren's skin crawl, she couldn't tell them anything about Yai'lo, she didn't want him to get hurt because of her.

x.X.x

The guard had led Lauren to a door that read 'commander Markus' on the door and she was getting scared now.

"Well… in you go." The guard said as he opened the door and pushed her into the room, and then closed the door.

Lauren looked around the room until she noticed a man sitting in a chair, his chin on his hands as he studies her, he looked in his late forties, but he had a mafia look.

"Aah, miss Cloy… You're finally awake." He said and Lauren gulped, but didn't answer, he even had the ascent of a mafia boss, like those guys in the movies.

"Well… have a seat." He said as she pointed to the chair opposite of him and across his desk.

Lauren didn't want to sit, but she didn't want to anger him, so she went and sat down.

Markus smiled. "Good, now you can tell me what you know about the predator that wrote you that text." He said and Lauren shook her head.

"There is nothing to tell, I don't know what you're talking about." She said and Markus growled.

"Do not test my patience miss. Cloy." He warned and Lauren saw pure evil in his eyes, but she still wouldn't tell him anything more than he knew.

"Okay… I will tell you." She said and she saw Markus smile and he urged her to continue.

"Well… I know he came to hunt some aliens, and that he killed some Weyland people before, and that he wrote me that message write after he saved me from some thief." She said and Markus seemed more intrigued with her statement that she hoped.

"How do you know he killed the Weyland people, and why did he save you?" He asked and Lauren growled.

"He TOLD me he killed them and he just saved me because of the fact that I helped him once to, just returning the favor." She said and Markus nodded.

"So he can speak English? And what did you do for him?" Markus asked, he seemed to have a question for everything that she said.

"Yes, he can speak English and I gave him some food." She said, hoping this stupid interrogation would be over soon.

"How well does he speak English? What food did you give him? How did he eat it?" Lauren couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was betraying Yai'lo.

"You know what. SCREW YOU, I will not give you an ounce more information about my friend, so just PISS OFF." She hissed and Markus growled.

"Tell me know!" He yelled and Lauren shook her head.

Markus pressed something on his desk and a moment later the same guard that brought her in, came in again.

"Take her back to her cell, I will continue this later." He said and the guard nodded as he took Lauren and took her back to the cell.

x.X.x

Los Angeles park (17:57)

Yai'lo was sitting on the tree, looking down, this was the same park as where he had saved Lauren from that guy.

He was about to leave the park, he didn't want to think about her, when he heard 2 voices from bellow and when he saw what it was, his anger rose, it was two Weyland soldiers, he listened in on their conversation.

"Man, can't people that thing crashed the house like that, did you see the window and the bathroom?" The left one asked.

"Yeah… Shaun… wonder what he did to the bathroom wall." He said and Shaun shrugged his shoulders.

"Predators are weird monsters, you know that Andrew." Shaun said and Andrew nodded.

Yai'lo growled, how did they know predators was here.

"That Lauren girl will be able to tell us, but she refused, that's why Caption hit her I suppose." Shaun said and then both of them heard a loud roar from the trees, so loud that it scared the shit out of them.

Suddenly Yai'lo landed in front of her.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled angrily and both Shaun and Andrew was too surprised to even speak.

Yai'lo got so irritated that he killed both, he figured she would be at Weyland industries.

Yai'lo quickly set of to Weyland, he figured his concern for her was because she had information about them, nothing else.

**x.X.x**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Pretty puppy dog eyes please review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Well I am updating like I promised, and I am sorry that my chapters are so short, I will make this one longer, but there is one bad thing to longer chapters, well you'll have to wait up to 2 weeks longer for one, because of the fact that if I run out of creativity I can't write on and in a obvious way of saying, my creative tank has to refill before I write again.

**But if you want I will make my chapters longer.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**x.X.x**

Weyland industries, holding cell nr.57 (00:00) 

Lauren looked around, she was tired but she couldn't sleep and she was worried about her job, she knew it was a stupid thing to be worried about, but if Steve left without waiting for her, patients would be in danger if something happened, and if he did, he was probably pissed off, and to make it even worse, there was a good chance that she would get fired.

"Oh this is hopeless." She said as she pulled her knees up to her legs.

She was about to go to sleep finally when she heard a alert go off, and a voice came over the intercom.

'Warning: Red alert, red alert, front courtiers have been breached by unidentified male.'

Lauren looked down and sighed, not finding it of any importance. "Good luck to the idiot who's trying to rob this place." She said softly and leaned against the wall, listening to the intercom continue to scream warnings, but then one caught her attention.

'Male identified as Alien specie.' Lauren had a small glimmer of hope that it was Yai'lo, but then she sighed again.

"Why would he rescue me, I'm just a coward." She muttered as she put her head on her knees now and stared into her knees, she didn't want to stare at the cell, it reminded her of the fact that she was a prisoner in a inescapable place.

She suddenly jumped up when she heard a series of gunfire to her left, it was so close to the holding cells it was giving her the creeps.

She covered her head now and muttered. "Go away, go away, go away." She didn't know why she was feeling so much fear, but she was trying to block out all the noise, all the fear, but it only made it worse when she asked it to go away.

'Holding cells district one has been breached' the intercom suddenly said, but Lauren didn't even notice, she was still muttering for her fear to go away.

x.X.x

Holding cells district one 

Yai'lo growled as another soldier tried to grab him from behind, he was tried to make this a hit and run, he just wanted to grab Lauren and escape, but this stupid soldiers wouldn't allow it.

"Ki'cte pyode amedha!" He yelled and then turned around and quickly pulled out his spear and ran the soldier through. "U'sl-kwe." He said again and put his spear away again and ran down the district, he wanted to reach the next one, he knew Lauren wasn't in this one, he just knew somehow…

x.X.x

Lauren still heard the gunfire even if it was long over, her head wouldn't shut it out, it was replaying in her mind, each time it was getting worse, the fear got worse, the paranoia got worse.

x.X.x

Yai'lo reached the end of the second district now and he heard a lot of footsteps behind him, he knew more soldiers were on the way, but he would get Lauren before they could reach him.

He opened the door and ran further, he looked at each cell, seeing whether she was in it, but most of them were empty, or had skeletons in, showing that they didn't clean out the cells and that they were merciless killers.

"They think they know what a killer is…" Yai'lo said and was about to go to the forth district when he heard muttering, he listened in. "Go away, go away." Was all her heard the whole time, and he recognized the voice. "Lauren." He said as he ran back down and then he reached her cell.

He looked for her, and then he saw her, she was sitting against the wall, pretty much curled up, he hadn't noticed her because she was to far against the wall for him to notice her when he ran fast.

"Lauren!" He yelled and she didn't look up, Yai'lo growled and tried again. "Lauren, it's me, the killer!" he got not response again, he hoped that the 'killer' part would get her attention.

"OOMAN!" He yelled, but she still did not respond, Yai'lo growled, as he heard bashing and then the districts door got shot off and group of soldiers came through the door, looking at Yai'lo.

"C'jit." He muttered as he pulled out his shuriken and spear.

The soldiers moved closer to him. "Listen here you. . . predator, if I am right, you will come with us, and leave the girl, just give up." One of them said and Yai'lo growled and then let out a roar that literally shook the building to it's core.

He ran towards them, and they began firing, luckily to his armor and endurance the bullets bounces of his body armor harmlessly.

The soldiers were quickly running out of bullets and he was moving faster than they could reload.

Yai'lo ran one of them through with his spear and then threw his shuriken, it cut of three of the other soldiers heads. 'They think they are the ultimate hunters, they think they can drag information from her, they have no idea how dearly they will pay for doing this to her.' He hissed in his mind, but his anger got fuelled more, and he began ripping through the group of soldiers with ease.

A couple of seconds later Yai'lo was holding the last living soldiers in his claws. "Let me go, please!" The soldier begged and Yai'lo grew angry. "I called her the coward, but look how you are begging." He hissed and tightened his grip on the soldier.

"Where is the key to cell nr. 57!" Yai'lo yelled and the soldier was still surprised that he could speak.

Yai'lo grew angry. "TELL ME YOU PATHETIC OOMAN." He yelled and the soldier shook with fear.

"Each room has a special code to unlock it if the key is lost, I don't know where the key is, but I know the code." He said and Yai'lo smiled and dragged the man to her cell door.

"Enter it." He said as he let the man go and then pulled him up towards the code panel.

The soldier looked up at Yai'lo and then looked down again and entered a code and it showed 'code accepted' and then the cell doors made a small click, indicating that it was now open.

"Can I go now?" The soldier asked and Yai'lo growled and quickly killed the guy using his wrist blades. "I will kill every single Weyland soldier, doctor, or general in this place, you are no different." He hissed at the dead soldier and then retracted his wrist blades.

He quickly ran to the cell door and opened it and walked towards Lauren. "Okay, let's get going." He said as he picked her up, he didn't know why she was so silent, he could tell she was still alive, because she was breathing on his neck.

"Now let's get out of here." He said as he looked around the place for a safe place to escape, he knew he'd be able to get out pretty easy, even if they tried to shoot him, but he wouldn't risk that now, not with her in his arms, she could easily die from a single bullet.

Yai'lo noticed a small window on the top of the room, it wasn't to high, he would probably be able to jump it and grab hold if he broke the window.

He smiled again, he was an expert at breaking windows already, with that he pulled out his spear, aimed, and threw it up.

Yai'lo watched as the window shattered at the spear bumped against the concrete lining and began falling down again, he quickly caught the spear when it came into range.

He looked from the window to the ground and smiled again. "Too easy." He said and then crouched down and jumped up.

He managed to get holding on the window and pulled himself out of it, it was kind of hard to hold Lauren in one hand without letting her fall, since she wasn't really helping in this escape, it was like holding a corpse, that just happened to breath.

"Now let's get you home…" Yai'lo said as he started to run away from the building, it wasn't hard, since most of the soldiers were dead, and those who weren't, were inside the building searching for him.

**x.X.x**

**Well, okay, this one is a bit longer than the usual.**

**Okay, now for translations:**

**Ki'cte pyode amedha! Enough soft meat! (ooman, human)**

**U'sl-kwe Final rest**

**C'jit Genetic swear word, basically meaning 'shit'**

**I think that is all of them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews people, you have no idea how much they mean to me.

And some of you want romance… so I suppose I could squeeze some in… But not guaranteed that it will be this chapter.

And something else, from now on I will go through my chapter a hundred times to make sure there is no spelling errors, due to the fact that I know how pissed off I get when I spot a spelling error in a story.

x.X.x

Lauren residence (01:11)

Yai'lo has just reached Lauren's front door, he was surprised to see that nothing has been sent to her house yet, but if they did, he would finish them off quick enough.

"C'jit." He muttered as he saw the door was knocked down, this just made the house more unsafe for her.

He walked inside, making sure that Lauren's head didn't bump against the door frames, he saw it on the television when he watched it, a girl in a white dress and a man in a black suit was carrying her and then her head bumped against the door, he had found it rather hilarious, but rude for the male to do that to her, even by accident.

They reached her bedroom and the broken window caught his attention now. "I just had to break the window." He said, realizing it was another unsafe opening for the Weyland guards.

"I have to get you out of here Lauren." He said as he put her down on the bed, and she immediately curled into a ball, and he now noticed tears on her face, she had been crying, he had no idea why, but his anger suddenly flared. 'What did they do to her…?' his mind hissed angrily.

"Lauren…" He said softly, he had never used her name so much before, but he thought calling her ooman or woman wouldn't really get her attention.

She shook her head. "Go away." She whispered and Yai'lo knew she didn't mean that towards him, and even if he did, he would not leave.

"It's over, you're away from them, the Weyland people." He said and she shook her head. "The gun fire, make it stop." She begged towards him, her eyes shut close in fear as tears stained her face on various places.

Yai'lo sighed. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, well he wasn't sure she even knew where she was.

She shook her head and Yai'lo nodded. "Common Ooman, think." He said, using Ooman as a hint for her.

Lauren gasped. "Yai'lo?" She asked, opening her eyes and now realizing she wasn't in the cell anymore, she was in her room, on her bed.

"Yes, good guess." He said and she suddenly jumped up and hugged Yai'lo.

"You saved me, I don't know why you saved a coward, but thank you!" She softly yelled as she had her arms folded around him.

Yai'lo was shocked that she had hugged him, but when she said 'coward' he was confused. "How do you know that is what I wrote, you surely can't read Yautja language, can you?" He asked and Lauren shook her head.

"No, but why do you think they came for me?" She asked him and he suddenly growled and threw her off him.

"You endangered both our lives because of curiosity?" He yelled angrily and Lauren was shocked at his outburst and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to know why you sounded so off after the park incident." She said as she was still looking down and looking sad.

Yai'lo growled as he looked at her, but then put his hand on her shoulder. "What is done is done." He said and she looked up, a weak smile on her face.

"You have to get out of here, they will come here and look for you." He said and this immediately send shivers down her spine.

"No, please no, I don't want to go back there." She said as she hugged her body to prevent herself from shivering.

"Then you have to get out of here." He said again and she looked into the red glass that covered his eyes, and the mask that covered his face.

"I have no where to go." She said and Yai'lo growled, he hadn't really thought of where he would take her to get her away from them, he hadn't even thought he'd end up helping her out again.

He would hate to allow this, but he didn't have a choice, if he didn't, he would have to live with the guilt of letting her die. "You can live in my ship until everything settles down." He said and Lauren nodded.

"When will it settle down?" She asked and Yai'lo smiled. "When I have killed them all." He said and Lauren didn't have a problem with that idea for some reason.

There was an odd silence between them and Yai'lo decided to break it. "When you're ready, we will go, but don't take too long." He said and she nodded and got up.

"I will have to pack and I want to bath, is that okay?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded as he folded his arms.

"Yes, just be quick, I don't think they'll wait for you to finish and then kidnap you again." He said and she nodded quickly as she ran into the bathroom.

Yai'lo sat down on the bed, arms still folded 'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself, he knew he'd feel guilt, but he could just ignore it. "I have killed hundreds of ooman females, why is she so different, and I won't even be doing the killing, so WHY do I feel like I NEED to help her?" He asked himself softly as he heard the water being turned on.

He hissed to himself and tried to ignore his inner conflict by just listening to the water.

x.X.x

Thirty minutes passed and Yai'lo heard her get out of the bath. "Finally." He said as he waited for her to come out of the door, she was just quickly getting dressed.

He saw the door opened and when she came out of the door he let out a roar of shock and put his hand over his mask. "Where is your clothes?" He yelled and she began laughing.

"I'm not naked you know, it's called a towel, and my clothes is in the closet." She said and Yai'lo still didn't remove his hand from his face.

Lauren sighed. "For a guy you sure are shy." She teased and Yai'lo growled and removed his hand.

"I am not shy ooman." He hissed at her and she smiled as she walked passed him to the closet.

"Of course your not…" She said and Yai'lo growled. "Good." He said as he folded his arms tightly together again.

Lauren looked back at him, he had his back turned to her. "I was being sarcastic." She said as she let out a small laugh, not realizing how much she infuriated Yai'lo, but even if she did know, she wouldn't really care.

He let out a loud growl and stood up and walked to her. "Woman, I am NOT shy." He said quite seriously.

Lauren turned around to him. "Right… I don't know any guy who would close his eyes when a girl walked through a bathroom door in a towel." She said, mildly enjoying to mock him.

"Okay, well, then does this mean I'm shy?" Yai'lo asked and Lauren was confused until he quickly ripped the towel from her body.

Laurens eyes went huge as plates and she tried to grab the towel back, not thinking that she could just take clothes from the closet.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled angrily as she now covered her body as much as possible.

"Well, a pervert isn't shy, so say it." He said as he hold the towel out of reach.

Lauren growled. "Fine… You're not shy, but you're officially a pervert." She said in a low growl and Yai'lo laughed and gave it back to her.

"Sure I am." He said as she went to sit on the bed again.

She couldn't believe what he just did, he had seen her naked for more that 5 seconds, and that made her angry that he would just invade her privacy like that, but perhaps the woman on his planet was different from earths, but either way, it was downright rude and she would get him back, by doing the same when the opportunity presented it self.

She got a smile on her face. "I'm going to get dressed and packed, then we go." She said and Yai'lo nodded and she still had the smile on her face as she went to get dressed and pack.

x.X.x

Well, what do you think?

I think I know what the revenge might be, but remember, it's quite obvious what she's planning to do, but who said Yai'lo was done with his revenge:)

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen up, finally.**

**Okay, some of you might be wondering what the delay was for, and if I feel like it, I will tell you at the end of the chapter.**

**I want to thank 3 reviewers for their support, they know who they are, thanks a lot.**

**x.X.x**

Lauren was done packing and they were now on the way to his ship.

Yai'lo had insisted they walked, he didn't like the idea of riding in a car and didn't mind how hard Lauren had begged him to, he refused full out and in the end trashed the car so that they had to walk.

"You're going to buy me a new car." Lauren said as she still walked, she didn't quite see Yai'lo, he had cloaked himself from the eyes of oomans.

Yai'lo let out a laugh. "And if I don't?" He asked and she growled. "Then I am going to trash your ship." She warned and Yai'lo laughed now.

"Trash my ship? And how will you do that?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

Lauren thought for a moment. "I don't know, I will use a pipe or something, smash everything." She said and Yai'lo was still laughing.

"My ship is made to have a defense against the toughest of attacks, insides and outside, you will not even be able to scratch it." He said and she growled.

"Then I'll trash your weapons, starting with that freaky thing on your wrist." She said, wanting to point to it, but she couldn't see it when he was cloaked.

"My wrist computer? Well go ahead, but if you trash the wrong buttons it will go boom." He said and Lauren realized he meant the computer was a bomb.

"Oh never mind then, I will find something to trash." She said as she now crossed her arms and walked on.

She suddenly felt a push on her back. "Aah, sure you will." He said and she growled, he pushed her.

"Where are you?" She asked and Yai'lo laughed. "Follow my voice." He said, he knew she'd get pissed that he pushed her, and he was just playing with her anyway.

"Don't give me that 'follow my voice' bullshit, where are you?" She asked, as she scanned the area around her for him, or a glimpse of him.

"Why?" He asked amused and she scowled. "So that I can hit you over the head." She said quickly and Yai'lo chuckled.

"Behind you." He said and Lauren jumped around, but then felt a push on her back again and swung around, but as she turned, she felt another push on her back, even if he wasn't hurting her with the pushes, it was annoying her.

"Stop that." She said as she finally put her back against a wall.

"Give up?" He asked and she growled. "Never, but you play unfair, being VISIBLE is something that might make this game fairer." She said and Yai'lo let out another quick laugh.

"Right… But I like to be invisible, it makes this little 'game' all the more interesting." He said and Lauren growled again.

She looked around more, trying to see him in the bit of light the moon and streetlights provided. "Yai'lo… this isn't funny, this is stalker creepy." She complained and he laughed again.

"I'm not a stalker, and why is this creepy?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe because you're always rude or grumpy and now you're playing a game." She said and then felt something grab her arm, she let out a yell of shock for some reason and saw how her arm was being held by an invisible hand.

Before he could say something she yelled. "Don't do that!" She yelled, she didn't like getting frights, especially from someone she can't see.

"What?" He asked quickly and Lauren growled and grabbed the invisible hand. "I'd watch out if I were you, I took Karate as a kid." She said as she removed his hand from her arm.

Yai'lo let out a snort. "Karate? Is that a fighting art?" He asked and Lauren nodded. "Yes, it's a fighting art, or more exact, a defensive art." She said and Yai'lo suddenly went visible.

"Then show me what you know." He said as she moved away from her and stood there.

Lauren looked at him confused. "What?" She asked and Yai'lo sighed. "Fight me." He said and Lauren gasped and quickly shook her head.

"NO WAY!" She nearly screamed and Yai'lo looked at her confused. "Why not?" He asked and Lauren growled. "Self defense against HUMANS, you're not human and I took it for like one year when I was 12, I can't remember anything." She complained and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter when you took it, your body will remember it when you're in a difficult position." He said and Lauren look down.

"Like it did with the soldiers… yeah right…" She said and then walked away from him and down the street. "I'm suddenly not in the mood anymore, sorry." She said as she remembered when the soldier hit her, she instinctively put her hand up to her jaw line.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Lauren smiled falsely. "Nothing, I just remembered when Weyland kidnapped me." She said and Yai'lo nodded. "I didn't mean that, why are you touching your face?" He asked and Lauren looked down.

"The one soldier hit me with his gun." She said and was surprised to see how Yai'lo tensed immediately and got angry.

"Which one?" He asked angrily as he looked at her.

"I think you already killed him…" Lauren said as she was watching how Yai'lo was getting angry.

"C'jit, that ooman should not have suffered such a merciful death." He said and this confused Lauren. "Why?" She asked and Yai'lo looked at her.

"It's disrespectful to abuse a woman." He said and Lauren thought of asking a question.

"Are you actually concerned about my well being?" She asked, and this caught Yai'lo of guard, he looked at her and saw she was eager for an answer….

**x.X.x**

**Sorry for stopping there, but it's a cliffhanger.**

**Now for what was wrong, okay I was in a complete depression state cause of my mother, but that passed a while later (about 3 days ago) anyway, I was out with friends then and I went to Kenjutsu and is going this Wednesday as well, so I was too busy and too tired to write half the time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 15

Sorry for updating so late, but I was on an unsuspected vacation for a while.

**Thanks for everyone who have reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it, thanks.**

**And to storm and Midnite, I have a new number, if you want it, let me know :D I got a new phone: YAY! **

**OH, and another reason I couldn't really update was because I got addicted to Final Fantasy or more to say Sephiroth :) So I've been scourging everywhere I can for more movies, but I only got two :(**

**OH yeah, remember to check out prophecies by stormraven333, brilliant story **

**Oh, and my sisters stories, Lab rat, Half me half you, Supermodel freak out, and something else… but you'll have to look passed the MAJOR spelling errors  but it's still good.**

**And it's all predator stories, so YAY for predators.**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo saw as Lauren was staring at him, still waiting for the answer, but then decided to turn it into a joke type of answer. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said and before Lauren could press him more, he continued. "We better get to the ship before Weyland spot us." He said and Lauren nodded now, forgetting about the question for the time being.

x.x.x

Somewhere near a forest (04:07)

Lauren and Yai'lo have been walking for quite a while now, and was close to his ship now.

"Are we there yet?" Lauren asked, she was getting tired, he hadn't really slept at all.

"No, but we're close, will you please stop moaning now?" He asked and she nodded. "Fine, but if we're not there in 5 minutes, I'm going to annoy the hell out of you." She warned and Yai'lo smiled.

"You can't possibly annoy me anymore that you are already." He said with a small laugh and Lauren shrugged.

"That's what you think." She said and he nodded. "No, you can't, because if you do, I will punch you out and carry you the rest of the way." He said as he gave a small laugh.

"You wouldn't punch me." She defended and he let out another quick laugh. "Try me." He dared her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not annoyed yet." She said and he nodded. "And I get the feeling you won't be as well." He said and Lauren kept quiet as they continued to walk, she didn't know whether he would punch her if she annoyed him, but she didn't want to take the chance of that, or she might not be alive after the punch.

x.X.x

Middle of forest (04:20)

Lauren was close to sagging down on the ground out of tiredness but she hasn't complained yet at all, due to the punch threat.

"We're here." Yai'lo said as she stopped in an open clearing.

Lauren looked up happily but then grew sad when she saw nothing in the clearing. "There's nothing here!" She softly yelled and Yai'lo shook his head.

"It's not only I that can cloak, the ship does as well." He said and Lauren understood now. "Oh… that's cool." She said and Yai'lo looked back at her. "Which cool do you mean?" He asked, he still didn't understand how oomans could use words of a certain meaning for a different one.

"Not the cold one." She said with a small giggle and Yai'lo nodded, ignoring her giggle.

"Stand back." He warned her and she stepped back a bit.

"Dto!" He yelled softly and then a hissing sound came from the clearing and the ship suddenly went visible, and Lauren had to gawk at it, never in her life had she seen such advanced technology she could tell from the outside that it was much more advanced that anything discovered or made on earth before, it was breathtaking to her.

"It's amazing…" She said and Yai'lo looked back at her. "You can touch it you know, in other words, get in the ship." He said and she nodded as she ran over to him.

"May I ask something?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded. "Go ahead." He said as she walked over to the control panel of the ship and typed in a new destination, without Lauren noticing. "What does Dto mean, the password for your ship?" She asked and he let out a laugh at the way she pronounced it.

"It means forest, I thought it would be fitting, since I landed it in a forest." He said and she nodded. "Oh okay." She said but then the ship suddenly began shaking.

"What the hell is going on!" She yelled as she ran to a window of the ship and saw that it was taking to the air but she couldn't see any part of the ship from the outside, which means he cloaked it again.

"Nothing, just relax." He said and she shook her head and she saw they were over 2 miles up in the air.

"Why are we going away from earth, why aren't we staying here…" She paused for a second. "Where are you taking me?" She asked and Yai'lo looked at her. "It's not save on earth for you and I'm taking you to my planet." He said and her eyes grew as big as plates.

"NO WAY, TAKE ME BACK, NOW!" She yelled angrily and desperate, she didn't want to go to his planet, she wanted to be on her planet.

"No, I can't, the course it set, I can't change it now." He lied and Lauren growled.

"That is bullshit, I'm a scientist for god sakes, I know you can change the course, do it!" She yelled and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No." He said and Lauren growled. "No?" She repeated angrily and Yai'lo nodded. "THAT WON'T WORK, you're kidnapping me!" She yelled and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes I am, but if I didn't, Weyland would've." He said and she growled, he had a good point, but with that answer the same question came up. "So you do care about my well being?" She asked and Yai'lo growled.

"No comment." He said and she smiled, she now knew he did, and that was enough for her, she knew he didn't like lying, so he couldn't lie, he just evaded the question, if he didn't, he would immediately say no, but he didn't.

"Thank you." She said and he looked at her confused. "Why?" He asked and she smiled again. "For caring about me." She said and Yai'lo growled again.

"I never said I did." He said and she nodded. "You don't have to say it, I know you do." He growled again, but kept quiet.

x.x.x

Five minutes later 

They still haven't spoken and Lauren couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, how is your planet?" She asked and Yai'lo was so deep into thought that he didn't even realize she spoke.

Lauren waited for an answer, but when she didn't get one she punched him on his shoulder and he was yanked out of thought and looked at her. "What?" He asked half angrily and she smiled.

"Don't daze off." She said and he growled. "Is that what you wanted to say?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, I asked how is your planet." She said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Well, different from yours, much different, not as many beautiful things, everything there is based on fighting and defending." He said and Lauren got a picture in her head, and it didn't look to peaceful.

"Is there war?" She asked and he shook his head. "Not on our planet, no one is stupid enough to attack a Yautja planet, we're the most advanced race in the galaxy." He said and she nodded. "That sounds cool." She said and he nodded. "Yes it is quite cold there." He said and she burst out laughing as before. "I meant the other cool." She said between laughter and Yai'lo growled. "Damnit ooman use nice instead of cool then, you're confusing me." He said and she nodded.

"Okay, but it is still so funny when you get it wrong." She said grinning like mad.

"Right… whatever." He said and then walked cowards the control panel again and typed in something else.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he looked back at her when he was done. "The atmosphere is too strong for out current speed, I needed to increase the speed." He said and she nodded, but then she noticed something outside of the ship as she looked through the window.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked and she pointed to something outside of the window.

Yai'lo walked over to the window and gasped. "Oh no…" He said and she looked at the approaching vessel.

**x.X.x**

**Well that's it, another cliff-hanger :)**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 16

See, I'm updating fast again, well let's just hope it lasts :P

**x.X.x**

"Oh no? What's oh no?" Lauren asked rather frantic.

"That is a native ship, they usually means trouble when they're in our territory of the galaxy, and this is our territory." Yai'lo said and Lauren moved away from the window.

"The ship is cloaked, right?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded. "Phew…" Lauren said as she sighed in relief. "That means they won't see us, right?" She asked again and Yai'lo nodded vaguely.

"Maybe, but if they do we will be in trouble, this is not a battle ship, it has very little fire power." Yai'lo said and that made Lauren worry.

She went to sit down on the ground. "Great, I don't even get to die on earth." She moaned as she crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"And you're neither going to die here." He said and Lauren looked up at him surprised. "I'm not?" She asked and he nodded. "No, not if we get the ship first, if we take out the main thrusters the ship will be incapable of continuing on it's course or implying any damage to us, it will fall down." He said and Lauren looked at him confused.

"Very good plan, but what's all this 'we' business?" She asked, she didn't quite have a death wish yet.

"I thought you'd like to take part in killing that foreign ship." He said and Lauren shook her head. "Nope, and 'kill' is a very harsh word." She said and Yai'lo smiled.

"Fine, not kill, does blasting it to bits sound better?" He asked and Lauren shook her head. "Nope, but forget about that now, just get the damn ship before it gets us." She said rather eager.

Yai'lo nodded and walked over to the control panel again and typed in a few things and the ship turned to the right, going towards the approaching ship.

"Now hold on, this might be a bit shaky." He said and Lauren looked around her.

"Hold on to what?" She asked, the ship was almost completely empty, and everything that she could hold on to was loose items that wouldn't give her much support.

"Anything." He said and Lauren nodded as she got up and quickly ran over to Yai'lo and held onto his arm, he looked at her surprised.

"I didn't mean me." He said with a shocked look on his face and she shook her head.

"I know, but you're the only stable object in this ship." She said and Yai'lo smiled. "Not really." He said and then pressed a button and two blue orbs shot from the front of the ship and immediately the ship began shaking badly, and both Yai'lo and Lauren well down on the ground, well Yai'lo would've been able to stay up if Lauren didn't pull him down as she fell.

Lauren was underneath him and he would've liked to take advantage of the moment if it wasn't such a bad time. 'Damnit, what am I thinking.' Yai'lo yelled to himself in his mind and quickly got up before his thoughts drifted more.

"See, I'm not that stable." He said as he looked outside of the window as saw as the main thrusters on the ship was on fire, and it was starting to fall.

"Hold onto me again." He said, not being so repulsed by the idea now.

She nodded and quickly held onto him. "Why?" She asked and he pressed the same button again and another two orbs shot out.

"I'm firing again." He said, but he warned to late, because Lauren lost her grip on Yai'lo and fell down to the ground.

Yai'lo quickly turned to her falling figure and caught her. "Be more careful, and when I say hold on, I don't mean your girlish one, I mean hold on with your life." He said and she growled. "Yes master."

"Now that I like." Yai'lo said with a small laugh as he watched the ship fall now, he saw by the way that the ship was falling that the pilots on it was trying everything to get it back on course and to save their lives.

'Futile.' He thought and then turned back to Lauren. "Okay, now get comfortable, it's still quite along way to my planet." He said and now Lauren was confused.

"But I thought this was predator territory, doesn't that mean your planet is close?" She asked and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No, but this is Yautja territory because we defeated most of the planets here in battle, we own half the galaxy as well." He said and she wasn't really surprised, she would've believed they would conquer a lot of planets with their battle experience.

"You don't plan to conquer earth do you?" She asked and Yai'lo looked back at her, he didn't think she would ask that, or more, he didn't want her to ask that.

"I'm not going to lie to you, our planets are running low on recourses, we gather materials required for our armor from all the planets we conquered or have an alliance with, once that has run dry we will either make an alliance with your planet or conquer it, and how I know you oomans, you won't make an alliance." Yai'lo said without looking at her and she couldn't believe that her planet might be in danger.

"If there comes a battle between your planet and mine, are you going to help them take it over?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded.

"Of course, it would be cowardly and foolish if I didn't, and I thrive for battle." He said and she nodded. "Well I personally hope that doesn't happen anytime soon." She said as she went to sit down on the ground again.

"So where am I going to sleep?" She asked and he turned to her. "Wherever you like." He said and she nodded as she got up again and walked through various rooms in the ship and came out of one. "I like this one." She said as she pointed to the room and walked in. "Good night!" She yelled and closed the door, he could hear a locking sound on the other side.

"That's…my room." He said with surprise. "Surely she knew that…" He said and then heard her speak. "Of course I do, I'm just getting you back because you ripped that towel of my body!" she yelled and Yai'lo growled.

"Now where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked and Lauren laughed. "Probably the same place I was going to sleep!" She yelled, nearly bursting into laughter.

"This is NOT funny." He said as he walked to the door and hit it. "Open up!" He yelled and Lauren giggled like a schoolgirl. "Nah ah… Sorry, my room!" She yelled and she could hear he was getting frustrated, she didn't care about what she was doing, even if she was playing with his temper.

**x.X.x**

**I wonder how I should make him get back in his room :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 17

**YAY FOR PREDATORS!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, really appreciate it, and this chapter will have more that one twist in it :P so enjoy.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**x.X.x**

"If you don't open this blasted door I will break it down and drag you out!" He yelled and Lauren smiled. "But this is a predator ship, can you really break down this door?" She asked, she thought as much that their ships was quite strongly built, and that would include the doors.

"Try me, I dare you!" He yelled and she smiled. "Okay, I dare you." She said and then heard a thunder hard hit on the door and it flew off it's hinges.

"Oh my god…" She said as she moved away. "You actually did it." She said and Yai'lo looked at her angrily. "Don't EVER do that again." He said as he looked at her and then pointed to the frame where the door used to be.

"Now please remove yourself from my room." He said and Lauren looked down sadly and walked passed him, looking up at him briefly, giving him the saddest look she could. "Okay…" She said softly and walked out of the door.

She saw a bench near the end of the ship and walked to it, she would probably sleep there.

Lauren went to sit on it and eventually lay down, but as soon as her head touched the chair she heard Yai'lo speaking. "What was that look for?" He asked and she looked up at him. "What look?" She asked and he growled.

"That weird sad one." He said and she nodded. "It's a sad look." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Why?" He asked again and she was getting frustrated, she wanted to sleep, and now he was bothering her, and the bench didn't really help her sleeping much, it was hard as a rock, not to mention cold.

"Because I was sad, now leave me alone, I want to sleep." She said and Yai'lo sighed. "Sorry for being so rude…" He said and Lauren nodded. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She said and he growled again.

"Listen, I know there is no good place to sleep in this ship except in my room, so I am suggest you sleep next to me." He said and Lauren fell of the bench, choking to hold in her surprise.

Yai'lo growled at her reaction. "Well common, I'm not going to stand here forever, I'm getting tired as well." He said and Lauren nodded as she got up, but then thought of playing a little joke.

"Are you sure I can sleep next to you?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I am sure." He said and she grinned. "Because you know I sleep naked." She said and saw Yai'lo's entire body stiffen in surprise.

"Hehe… I'm kidding, don't worry." She said and Yai'lo let out a small laugh. "I was almost getting happy." He said and then walked to the door and Lauren smiled. "Yeah, well forget about it buddy." She said as she followed him.

They got to the room and Yai'lo started to take of some of his armor and now Lauren's eyes went wide as plates. "What are you doing!" She yelled and he turned back to her. "I can't sleep with my armor." He said and she turned around and closed her eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to sleep naked." She said and Yai'lo laughed.

"No, not naked." He said and she sighed in relief. "Phew… you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said as she opened her eyes and turned back to him, she had to admit he had the most sculptured body she had ever seen on any guy, and she didn't mind his face either, she actually liked it.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as he took of his shoulder pads.

Lauren snapped out of her stare. "Sorry, I was thinking." She said and Yai'lo nodded as he took of the net that covered his body. "About what?" He asked again and Lauren spoke before thinking. "You don't want to know…" She said and Yai'lo let out a surprised growl and nearly fell over.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud, it's not what you think!" She yelled quickly, and Yai'lo nodded as he regained his stability. "If it was… I think I'd go sleep on the bench." He said and Lauren smiled. "Right… Okay, I'm going to dress in my sleeping clothes now as well." She said as she walked out of the room and towards her bag.

She looked through it and wanted to slap herself for bringing such revealing night clothes. "Damn…" She said and then heard Yai'lo's voice behind her. "Well are you going to finish up?" He asked and she smiled vaguely as she held up the skimpy night dress. "This is all I have to wear…" She said and he looked at the dress. "What the fuck… that thing won't even fit to your knees!" He said and Lauren could tell he was surprised because he cursed.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking when I packed, because you rushed me, so it's your fault." She accused as she pointed to him.

"Argh… you blame everything on me." He said as he folded his arms. "Yeah… there's no one else to blame…" She said and Yai'lo shook his head. "No, there is." He said and Lauren was confused. "Who?" She asked and Yai'lo walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You, blame yourself." He said and she growled.

"Fine, I blame myself for blaming you." She said and Yai'lo had an confused look on his face.

"Okay, whatever, just get dressed in that thing and come to sleep." He said and she nodded. "Okay, then leave the room first." She said and Yai'lo left without saying anything else.

x.x.x

15 minutes later (05:04)

"Are you coming or not?" Yai'lo yelled from the room and Lauren sighed. "There is no way I'm allowing you to see me in this!" She yelled as she looked down at the nightdress and sighed. "Damn me…" She said, she would've slept in jeans if it wasn't so uncomfortable, and she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"I don't care in what you sleep! Come now or I come and get you!" He yelled as she heard footsteps come in her direction. "Just wait a few more minutes!" She yelled back and heard a grunt. "No." He said and then walked into the same room as her and went dead in his tracks.

Lauren saw how he was staring. "See what I mean!" She yelled as she tried to cover herself up. "It's pink!" He yelled and Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You saw it was pink when I showed you earlier." She said and he shook his head. "No, I didn't notice." He said.

"Oh, okay…" She said and Yai'lo growled. "I don't care what you wear, now come on, I've been waiting long enough." He said and she nodded and followed Yai'lo when he started to walk again.

**x.X.x**

**Well that's it :P**

**Please review if you like it, or flame it if you don't!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry about the delay, but I kind of forgot my password for my account and I have to study now so I don't have a lot of spare time**

**x.X.x**

They reached his room and Lauren walked over to the bed. "I take the wall side." She said as she jumped onto the bed, and was surprised that it was even softer than earth beds, it felt like she was jumping onto feathers.

"Ooh… this bed is nice." She said as she bounced on it a bit more, not realizing how childish she was acting, but it seemed that Yai'lo didn't care.

"Yes, it is, now make yourself comfortable." He said and she curled up in a ball and pulled the blanket over her. "Done." She said and he smiled as he went to sit on the bed as well, and eventually laid down.

There were a few minutes of silence but then Yai'lo spoke again. "Are you warm enough?" He asked and Lauren nodded. "Yes, it's not really cold." She said and Yai'lo nodded. "Okay, but if you do get cold, don't hesitate to tell me." He said and she nodded again. "Okay…" She said as she was starting to drift of to sleep, but then Yai'lo spoke again.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, it seemed he actually cared whether she got a good nights sleep or not. "Yes…" She said and he nodded. "Okay, is anything bothering you at all?" He asked again as she was finding his behaviour rather strange. "No, nothing at all, thanks for asking, can I sleep now?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure, go ahead, good night." He said and she yawned.

"Good night." Then she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Yai'lo on the other hand didn't find it as easy to sleep, somehow, something was bothering him, well many things was bothering him, he was worried about the looks the other Yautja would give him if he came there with an ooman female, he was wondering about why he cared about Lauren's well being the way he did, he was confused and it made him angry and restless.

"No leave the cookies…" He suddenly heard Lauren say and turned to her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing normally, which meant she was asleep. "She's sleep talking…" He said to himself as she muttered something else, but he couldn't understand what she said.

"Be quiet Lauren." He said, hoping it would get through in her dreams, and to his dismay, it only made her talk louder. "No more cookies, the cookies are evil." She said again as she turned to Yai'lo and to his surprise, she put her hands on his chest, he wanted to move away, but was worried he would wake her up.

"He can have the cookies." She said again and Yai'lo was finding it odd that she was dreaming about cookies.

"You oomans can dream a bunch of crap." He said as he was still reluctant to move out of the way, he really didn't want to wake her from her 'beauty' sleep.

He rested his head down on the pillow, he knew he needed sleep, but somehow it wasn't as easy as it sounded, if he slept, he would be vulnerable, he didn't know why, but somehow he also felt threatened by Lauren's presence so near to him.

x.x.x

In the morning 

Yai'lo woke up with a jump, realizing that he had actually fallen asleep, despite his own uncertainties.

He sighed and then looked at Lauren and his eyes went as large as plates when he realized she wasn't beside him anymore.

"Where is she?" He asked as he jumped up and started to search through the room, but still didn't find her.

"Okay… not in the room." He said and then walked out of the room, firstly going to the pilot room.

He opened the door, but she was neither in there.

"Oh common, this is a small ship, where could she possibly be?" He asked himself and then heard a scream come from the kitchen.

Being alarmed by it, he ran to the kitchen, only to see Lauren backed into the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, being curious as to why she was screaming if there was nothing.

"SPACE RAT, SPACE RAT!!!" She yelled and Yai'lo walked to what she was pointing and started to laugh.

"No… that's an earth rat, it probably got on the ship somehow when it was landed on earth." He said and then walked to the rat and picked it up.

"I think it likes you." Yai'lo said as she brought it closer to her, but she shrieked and ran out of the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as to how she could be frightened of something so small and harmless.

He just shook his head and put the rat down again, he couldn't really get it out of the spaceship, and killing it would be out of the question, he would have nowhere to put it then and he sure as hell wasn't going to give it to Lauren to eat.

Yai'lo went in search of Lauren again, since she fled from the rat.

"Lauren? Where are you?" He asked and then heard her speak.

"Not here if you have that creature with you." She said and he laughed. "No… actually I let him go… right behind you." He said and then suddenly heard her scream and jump out behind some boxes.

"Oh there you are, and I actually let it go in the kitchen." He said and she sighed.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded.

"So, what were you doing in the kitchen anyway?" He asked and she growled.

"Well… let's see… I was hungry… needed breakfast." She said and he nodded.

"Well if you want the rat out of the ship I could always stew it for you." He said and nearly burst out laughing at the face Lauren was pulling.

"That's just sick…" She said as she shook her head in disgust.

"I was joking, don't worry, now let's go get you something to eat…" Yai'lo said as he walked to the kitchen, followed by Lauren, who was on the look-out for the rat.

**x.X.x**

**Well I am sorry this is so short, but I can only write so much per chapter before getting bored, and I am currently studying, so I have nearly no spare time to write anymore.**

**But I'll try to update everyday if I get spare time.**

**Well if you don't believe me… here's my daily schedule.**

**Wake up 2pm**

**Study**

**Study**

**Study**

**Then it's about 7pm**

**Internet**

**GW for 4 hours or so**

**Myspace if I get the time to check it**

**Post chapters if I got to write**

**Study**

**Study**

**Study**

**Now it should be around 4 am..**

**Sleep**

Oh.. if you are wondering what I am studying… I'm studying HTML coding, and when I'm finished with that, I'm moving on to SQL.

_**I should be finished with my studies in about 3 years, after the course I am taking is done as well, then I'll be 19, kinda qualified, and then have to go to more courses.**_

_**So you see… me VERY busy… **_


	18. Chapter 19

Well as I said I'd try to update everyday, well it's not technically a day yet… it's 1:06 am… and I posted the last chapter 7 pm yesterday… so it's the NEXT day… so it still does count as a day..

**x.X.x**

Lauren and Yai'lo have already eaten and was now in the pilot room, since Yai'lo had to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"So how far to your planet yet?" She asked as she looked outside the window, but then she found something odd.

"Not too long… another 7 hours I suppose, it seems that I've been going faster than expected." He said and she nodded.

"Now, I'm wondering about something…" She said and he turned to her.

"What?" He asked and he walked around in the ship.

"The fact that I can walk in the ship." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You can walk because you have legs, which you use to walk." He said and she smiled.

"No… I mean… gravity… why does the ship have gravity? All our space ships does not support this, we usually float around in it if I'm not mistaken." She said and Yai'lo smiled.

"Our ships are built very different than yours, so don't worry too much about it, just be glad." He said and she nodded.

"Okay… still odd… but okay." She said and Yai'lo smirked.

"Of course it will be odd for you, you said you're an scientist didn't you?" He asked and she sighed.

"Was a scientist."

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed again.

"I'm probably fired by now, but that doesn't matter." She said and he nodded.

"Oh okay, sorry about that." He said and she nodded.

"No, it's no problem, maybe they'll realize I'm missing and think I was kidnapped, and no one will be angry with me." She said and Yai'lo laughed.

"You ARE being kidnapped." He said and she laughed.

"Don't remind me, will you?" She said and he laughed.

"Of course not, but you're my hostage, so you have to do what I say, when I say."

"Says who? And no way, I listen to no one, except myself." She said and Yai'lo suddenly went silent.

She found this odd and hit him on the shoulder hard, she knew it wouldn't bother him, because he probably only felt it as a poke.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he looked down.

"I'm worried on how my race, my family will react to me bringing a Ooman to our planet, never before has a Ooman set foot on our planet." He said and this send chills down her spine.

"They're not going to eat me, are they?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, but I'm not so sure whether I'd let you live." He said and she shrieked.

"Take me home, take me back to earth!" She yelled and he shook his head.

"No, I can't, if that Weyland general gets you again, our entire race could be in trouble, you know too much." He said and she sank down on the ground.

"Perfect, death on earth or death on your planet… why don't you just kill me now?" She asked and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No, I'm not killing you, and I will MAKE them understand, I have broken almost every Yautja rule since I met you, I am already a disgrace, but they will have to respect me for what I've done to protect them from Weyland." He said and she nodded, now feeling sorry for him.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, because of me, you'll probably get punished or something." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, most probably, but don't blame it on yourself, remember, I cannot be forced into doing anything, so everything I did was by choice." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks…" She said and then looked up ahead into space.

"You really don't need to feel guilty or anything." He said and she shook her head.

"It's a human thing." She said and he looked at her.

"So you're implying I won't understand?" He asked and she nodded.

"You don't, your race only believes in honor if I'm not mistaken?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, if you lose your honor, you lose your reason to live." He said and she looked down, feeling even more guilty now.

"Well… then I've taken your honor away from you, it's all my fault…" She said and then walked to the door.

"I'm going to go lie down, please don't bother me." She said and Yai'lo looked at her, but said nothing.

She smiled and then felt to his room, now she just wanted to be alone, she never realized she had ruined his honor and life likes this, and he didn't want to make her feel guilty, but she couldn't help it, it was all her fault, everything that was going to happen to him on his planet will be her fault.

She entered the room and went to lie down on the bed.

She was now feeling like crying, she started to care for Yai'lo a while ago, and now she ruined him, the thoughts and feelings it was giving her were horrible.

"What can I possibly do?" She asked herself as she curled up into a ball, she didn't want to see him suffer because of her, she didn't want to make anyone suffer because of her.

"You could try to stop worrying and feeling guilty." She heard someone say and looked up.

"Yai'lo, I asked not to be bothered." She said and he smiled.

"Since when did I listen to anything you said?" He asked and she growled.

"Good point, but please, I just want to be left alone, maybe even sleep." She said and he scowled.

"I will not allow you to think everything is your fault, because it's not, nothing of this is your fault, I did tell you that I would never do something I didn't want to do, so please understand that this was my choice, and it was not a forced one either." He said and it made her feel a bit better, well actually a lot better.

"Thank you…" She said and then laid down.

"But can I please get back to sleep now? I am kind of tired and would like to have some rest before we arrive." She said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes, I'll wake you up before we arrive, so that you can change and get yourself ready." He said and she nodded, she could just imagine the faces on his clan if she came out of the ship in her skimpy nightdress, to say the least, they won't be impressed at all.

Yai'lo left the room and Lauren started to drift of too sleep…

**x.X.x**

**WOOHOO, my first section of my website is finished! Hey, I make it as I learn, but damn, it took me ages, cause I'm typing it off from a book and well I have to rewrite EVERYTHING, and make links, which by the way is a REAL pain, cause when you make a link, it goes to a new page, so you have to make the page it goes to… grrr…. So annoying!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 20

Well another chapter is up, yay, I'm actually taking time away from my studies to write, I've forgotten how fun it is to write, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I was so busy I have forgotten how it felt to write, I neglected it, found it futile and a waste of my time, but I was wrong, sorry.

x.X.x

Lauren was woken up with a startle as she felt something shake her.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked around and looked straight into Yai'lo's mask.

"You have to get up, we'll be reaching my planet in less than 20 minutes, time to get dressed and ready." He said and she jumped up quickly.

"Okay, shit… you could've waken me up earlier you know!" She yelled as she ran to her bag and searched for something decent to wear.

"Okay, will you leave now?" She asked and he nodded and left the room.

"Damnit…" She said, she couldn't believe he woke her up so late, now she had to rush.

She quickly got dressed in jeans, shoes, and a long sleeve top with a jacket and tied her hair back after she had to comb it through with her fingers, she had completely forgotten to pack a hairbrush.

"Are you ready yet?" She heard Yai'lo yell from outside the door and growled.

"NO, and don't rush me, there's still 15 minutes left." She yelled back.

"No, I was wrong… 5 minutes! My planet is already in view." He said and her eyes widened.

"Damnit!" She yelled as she started to pack her bag again and made sure everything was correct.

She walked outside of the room and towards the pilot room.

When she got there, she gasped, the planet she saw… it was so.. different… there was hardly any green on it… it looked like a mechanical planet, but it was also so beautiful in a way.

"Are you ready?" She heard Yai'lo asked, who was now piloting the ship to land correctly.

"No… but let's do this anyway…" She mumbled and he smiled.

"That's the spirit… now I will have to ask you something." He said and she nodded.

"Anything."

"Don't come out of the ship at first, I will first need to talk to my father about this." He said and she nodded.

"Okay, now hold on to me… this will be a bumpy landing." He said and she nodded and held on to him, closing her eyes.

She felt the impact of him landing the ship and it felt like her wind was being knocked out of her.

"Okay… now another thing…." He said as he quickly typed in a few things on the piloting system.

"What?" She asked and he turned to her, she could almost she worry through his mask.

"I'm not sure they will accept you." He said and she nodded.

"I figured that much… "She said and he shook his head.

"No… you don't seem to understand, they will kill you… and…I don't want you to die." He admitted and she looked at him.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Now… I've set coordinated on the system… if you hear me scream your name, you press the red button." He said pointing to the red button and then continued.

"You press that… it will make an immediate lift off and take you straight back to earth safely, do you understand this?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but what about you?" She asked and he smiled. "They won't kill me, I'm their own kind, their family, so you do what you're told if I scream your name." He said and then waved good-bye and walked out of the pilot room and exited the ship.

Lauren was now sitting there, waiting… hoping it won't turn out bad.

Suddenly she heard vicious clicking, it sounding like screaming, she couldn't make out what they were saying, nor did she wish to.

Suddenly she heard a scream.

"LAUREN!" Her heart froze, but she quickly pressed the red button and felt the ship lift of the ground, but then she felt rabid blasting on the ship and then she felt it fall… the planet coming closer and closer to her and with that she passed out…

x.X.x

Well I guess it's save to say they didn't accept her…

He he… cliffhanger!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	20. Chapter 21

well I'm gonna try and finish this story as fast as possible, bet you guys won't be complaining, cause I wanna write on my other stories as well :) but I'm horrible at multi-tasking stories.

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo watched as the ship crashed into the planet and roared angrily as he ran over to it, screaming at his clan mates "ki'cte! pyode amedha dhi'ki-de!" He yelled angrily and the leader yelled back at him.

"Thwei s'yuit-de!" The leader yelled and Yai'lo just hissed at him as he was now at the ship and went inside quickly, running to the pilot room, he saw her lying on the ground, unconscious.

He ran to her and picked up her limp body and felt her pulse and sighed in relief… "nan-ku…" He said and then spoke again. "Thank goodness she is alive." He said and then walked to the front of the ship and existed.

He glared at all of his clan mates. "Pyode amedha nan-ku, pyode amedha mei'hswei." He said and he saw that the elder was not impressed at all.

Yai'lo growled, he knew the elder understood Ooman language, so he would speak to him in it (saves me from looking up the language v.v)

"Father…" (Yup, elder is his father, if you didn't already know:) Yai'lo said as he looked his dad in his eyes and he seemed surprised that his son knew the Ooman language.

His father nodded for him to continue.

"I know I have disgraced you by brining a mere human home with me, but I care for her as a friend and she could also not stay on earth, she knows to much about us, she would've given Weyland the key to where we are if they captured her, so it was also essential to bring her with." He said and his father scowled.

"No, I will NOT accept this, the Ooman will die!" He yelled and Yai'lo growled.

"No, father, I will NOT allow you to kill her!" He yelled and then the elder turned to all the troops around them and yelled "Nan-dethan-gaun!".

Yai'lo's eyes widened. "Cjit! PAUK!" He yelled and then jumped onto the crashed ships roof.

"MURDERER!" He yelled to his father and then jumped onto some near by buildings, he would have to escape to the forest on their planet, the only forest on their planet, it would be good camouflage from his clan mates.

x.X.x

20 minutes later

Yai'lo sighed in relief when he was in the middle of the forest, he was relieved that the battle cries of his clan mates were far off.

He was the strongest Yautja of them all, so escaping from them wasn't so hard, but to hide from them was another thing, luckily they wouldn't be able to pick him up with their masks in the forest, the density of it was too much any movement from far away.

"You're safe, for now at least." He said as he put her down on the soft soil.

"I thought father of all people would understand, he knows I am not weak, he knows I make rational decisions, so why when I make one that does not suit HIM, he goes crazy?" He asked himself, but then just shook his head.

"That's trivial matters at the moment, I have to make sure Lauren is alright, that crash wasn't really a small one." He said to himself as he started to look over her body for any type of wound.

A few minutes later he stopped. "It's amazing, not even a scratch, but why did she pass out then if she wasn't under any pain?" He asked himself, but then pushed that thought aside when he heard someone behind a tree near him.

He jumped up, pulling out his shuriken and looking around, using his mask to scan the area, he saw some body heat behind a tree a few meters away from him.

"ki'cte Kwei!" He yelled and he heard the thing behind the tree laugh.

"Thin'de le'hsaun thwei s'yuit-de." The voice said and he immediately knew who it was.

"Siara?" He asked shocked and then saw her step out from behind the tree and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she laughed.

"I see you've learned the Ooman language well, it saddens me that this wrench taught it to you, instead of me." She said as she looked at Lauren in disgust.

"Watch how you speak of her in front of me, what is your business here? I will usually never hurt a Yautja female, but under this circumstances, I will make an exception." He spat out she let out another laugh.

"You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't, you love me." She said and Yai'lo growled in disgust.

"You're delusional, now state your business here." He hissed at her and her face turned angry.

"You know you do! You cannot deny it! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" She yelled and he got angry.

"You can't even SEE my eyes, and I DENY it, and I KNOW I DON'T, now state your business or leave!" He yelled at her, but trying not to make too much noise or he would alarm the others who's searching for him.

"I know… it's that girl who's got your judgment clouded, if I get rid of her, you'll realize you love me!" She yelled and pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Laurens unconscious figure…

**x.X.x**

**Okay, I will put in the translations now… so that you will know what they said.**

ki'cte! pyode amedha dhi'ki-de: Enough! Ooman near-death!

Thwei s'yuit-de: Blood traitor!

nan-ku: Alive

Pyode amedha nan-ku, pyode amedha mei'hswei: Ooman alive, Ooman friend.

nan-dethan-gaun: Battle cry, fight to death.

Cjit! PAUK!: Shit!FUCK!

ki'cte! Kwei!: Enough Coward!

thin'de le'hsaun Thwei s'yuit-de: Learn the gift blood traitor.

Oh and the Siara… I love you thing… I got that from Days of our lives, I watched it the other day… and this Jan girl was like totally nutty in her head about this guy and thinks he loves her and all that shit.


	21. Chapter 22

**Well another chapter!  
**

**And I decided I will be thanking my reviewers…THANK YOU ALL OF YOU, EVERY LAST ONE, EVEN THOSE WHO FLAME ME! Wait… no one has flamed me yet… FLAME ME, FLAME ME FLAME ME!!!**

**I WANNA BE FLAMED!!!!**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo saw as the shuriken was heading straight for Laurens head, ready to decapitate her.

"No!" He yelled and threw his shuriken, trying to block hers out.

Both of them collided, but one shot down and hit Lauren in the shoulder, causing rapid blood loss.

Yai'lo turned to Siara angrily.

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He yelled and she smiled.

"You wouldn't kill me, you love me…" She said as she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way!" He yelled and then punched her right in her stomach, knocking out her wind and making her fall to the ground.

He ran over to Lauren and saw she was now awake, staring at her shoulder.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she was turning pale, the shuriken still stuck in her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter… I'll get you medical attention, if father denies me this, I will never forgive him." Yai'lo said, talking more to himself that her.

He quickly picked her up in his arms and starting to run back to the main base, he HAD to get her medical attention or she would die.

x.X.x

45 minutes later

Yai'lo reached the base, it look him longer that expected, but he had to dodge all the troops that were searching for him.

He looked up at his fathers room and quickly jumped up to it, and then jumped right through the window.

He saw his father jump up, pulling out a spear, and even when he saw it was his son, he still hold it up in offense.

"What are you doing here? What is that thing still doing with you?" He asked angrily and Yai'lo growled.

"Firstly, your reflexes are slow, I could've killed you easily, secondly, this is my planet also and thirdly, she is NOT a thing." He hissed and the elder grew angry.

"Why are you here now? In my room?" He demanded and Yai'lo sighed.

"She needs medical attention dad, if not, she will die, please dad… if you don't help her, you'll be dishonorable." He said and his father scowled.

"Dishonorable for letting a creature like her die? Protecting my race? I think not." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"No… for not helping the a clan member who is in need, I need you to fix her up." He said and his father growled.

"I refuse."

"Dad… listen to me… please… and you know I never ask please… just help her… I will send her straight back down to earth if that will please you father, I just want her to be alive, and it would be disgraceful for her to die on our planet, dishonorable as well." Yai'lo said and his father scowled.

"Sometimes I despise the fact that I taught you what being honorable means, but I still can't believe you turned out this way, getting an Ooman as a pet." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"She is not a pet, she is a friend."

"That's even worse, at least a pet you can order around." He said as he picked up his wrist computer and typed in a few things.

x.X.x

There was silence for a few minutes but then a doctors came rushing into the room, but went still when they saw Yai'lo and the wounded Ooman.

"I thought it was an emergency elder Ki'tia." The one doctor stated and he nodded.

"Sadly… it is… you need to fix up the Ooman, don't ask questions, just do it." He said and the doctor nodded and then moved over to Lauren and put her on the stretcher and then took her away and after they left Yai'lo turned to his father.

"If she dies, I know you ordered them to give her the final blow." He said and his father laughed.

"Now THAT would be dishonorable, then I would both be lying and killing the down." He said and Yai'lo nodded, he knew his father was VERY strict about honor.

"I believe you." He said and elder Ki'tia nodded.

"Now I have a few questions for you Yai'lo…"

"What?"

"What happened on earth?"

"Well… everything went as planned, I got to the kainde amedha hive, it was in the sewers, and I wiped out almost all of them, then I decided I was tired and I started to jump roofs to my ship, but then one of the roofs seems to have some sort of technical problem, because part of it broke off…"

"And then?"

"Well naturally I slipped, because it was unexpected, unlike it battle where you always need to be aware of your surroundings, so I tried to jump it and didn't realize how far away the other roof was, so I jumped right through Laurens window…"

"So that's her name?"

"Yes… anyway, I hit the wall… and well it was one hard wall… and I passed out."

"Well I suppose it isn't so disgraceful that a wall beat you in battle." His father said trying to hold in his laughter.

"It wasn't like that, anyway, I wake up later on, and find myself tied up with rope and tape."

"What a pathetic way to try and restrain a Yautja."

"That's what I thought, so I started to break free, not noticing the Ooman at first, but when I shot up I saw a huge jar come for my head, she had attacked me with it and knocked me unconscious… before you start mocking me… it was a heavy jar."

His father was now starting to laugh a bit, finding Yai'lo's story rather entertaining and amusing to say the least.

"Please continue pot-head." He said and Yai'lo looked at him oddly.

"Dad, if you knew what pot-head meant on earth, you wouldn't be calling me that."

"Oh.. sorry jar-head, now continue." He said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Well I woke up… in chains this time."

"Well she is resourceful then, that can hold a Yautja."

"Yes, okay, then I started to thrash around, and in the end I did something to get lose, but I'm not telling you what dad, because I won't allow that type of mockery to befall on me."

"Okay.. okay… what happened then?"

"Well, I wanted to kill her, but she told me a lie about her cat or something, and I believed her."

"She lied?"

"It seems to be a common thing amongst Oomans, they have no honour, well then I came back the next day to kill her after I found out it's a lie, but she managed to save her life again by talking to me, so instead of killing her, I got some food from her."

"No offence son… but make this story short, HOW did you become friends?"

"Okay, sorry dad." He said and his dad nodded for him to continue.

"Okay, well I saved her life once from a robber and then because she was acting like a coward, I wrote her a note in Yautja language on her computer, and she was curious about it, so she sent it to Weyland, well to make the story short, they were VERY interested in it, they captured her, I saved her, and decided she wouldn't be safe on earth." He said and his father though for a moment.

"So you assumed she'd be safe here?" his father asked and Yai'lo looked down and nodded.

"Well, I hoped so…" He said.

His father opened his mouth to speak…

**x.X.x**

**Cliff-hanger!**

**O.O okay… calm down… get THAT pitchfork away from me!**

**smells fire O.O GET THAT TORCH AWAY FROM ME!**

**Starts running away with my ASS on fire.**

**OKAY, OKAY, I'll UPDATE! JUST KILL IT!**

**Storm pulls out gun.**

**NO NOT ME!!!!**

**Midnite pulls trigger for Storm.**

**falls down on ground Well…that did the trick…**

**Okay… sorry. I'm in a jittery mood.**


	22. Chapter 23

Well, you've probably been waiting on what his father was going to say :-)

x.X.x

His father closed his mouth again.

"What is it dad?"

"Nothing."

"No… dad…what is it?"

"Well I was thinking… maybe you and that Ooman could stay here for a while longer, considering you actually saved her life and our identity." He said and Yai'lo smiled.

"Thank you dad, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said and his father nodded.

"I think I do son… I think I do, but now I want to know what happened to the girl? Why was a shuriken imbedded so deep into her skin?" He asked and Yai'lo growled.

"It's that damn Siara, she went crazy on me again, and then tried to kill Lauren." He said and his father sighed.

"When will she learn that you have no interest in her?" He asked and Yai'lo growled.

"When she's actually sane."

"I am more worried about her turning into a bad blood."

"You think that will happen? She's too loyal to the court as far as I know." He said and his father shook his head.

"No.. how loyal you are doesn't matter, before you were born our previous elder became a bad blood, I had to kill him, and by that I got to the throne but also because I was his brother, it was hard to do it, but I had to put him out of his suffering." He said as he looked away.

"You think we'll have to put Siara out of her 'suffering' if she becomes a bad blood?" Yai'lo asked and his father nodded.

"Yes, there is no question about it, we won't have a choice."

"Well okay… I am going to go to my room now, when Lauren is fixed up will you request that they bring her to my room?" Yai'lo asked and his father nodded.

"Of course son, but I have to admit, I find in obscure that you and she will be staying in the same room, since you're only 'friends'." He said and a blush crept up Yai'lo's cheeks, but luckily, his father couldn't see it due to him wearing a mask.

"It's only temporary… she will feel odd and scared if she is alone, she trusts me." He said and his father nodded.

"Very well, leave now, I presume you need some rest." He said and Yai'lo nodded and then left the room, going towards his own.

x.X.x

He reached his room a few minutes later and entered it, everything was the same as it was when he left.

"It's good to be home…" He said as he went to lie down on the bed and closed his eyes to rest a bit…

x.X.x

5 hours later

Yai'lo woke up when he heard a knock on the door… he shook his head in attempt the get the remains of sleepiness of him.

"Come in." He said and then the door opened and he saw Lauren step in.

He smiled. "I see you're better." He said and she nodded.

"But how… the doctor said it's been only 5 hours, how can I be healthy? That wound was deep, I should've at least been in the medical ward for 1 week, but 5 hours? It's absurd!" She softly yelled and Yai'lo laughed.

"You seem to be forgetting that our technology is by far more advanced that your common earth playthings." He said and she nodded in amazement.

"I've noticed… so this is your room?" She asked as she looked at the interior decorating, it was a very simple room, it had a huge bed and a bathroom apparently, the entire planet was built like a military base, even the rooms.

"Yes." He said and then patted to the open spot next to him on the bed.

She nodded and went to sit. "Thanks, and may I ask how you got them to fix me up?" She asked and he smiled.

"Well basically I explained everything to my dad, he said you could stay here for a while." He said and she smiled.

"Well I suppose that's good news."

"It is… you'll be taught combat, martial arts, fighting…"

"…WOAH… hold it right there… I am not here to learn your culture, nor do I wish to, I prefer to stay an earthling if you don't mind." She said strictly and he looked down.

"Oh alright, I suppose I could understand that, but you must excuse me now, I want to go fight a bit in the training arena's, I'm sure there are quite a few clan members who'd like to beat the daylights out of me, and who am I to disappoint them?" He asked and stood up.

"Hey wait! I'm coming with!" She yelled as she shot up and ran towards him.

Yai'lo shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I don't care if it's a horrible idea, I want to see you fight!" She demanded and he smiled.

"Very well… " He said and then motioned for her to follow him…

x.X.x

They reached the training arena's and Lauren noticed that all the Yautja's went silent and was just staring at Yai'lo and herself.

Suddenly one yelled "Dtai'kai'-dte s'yuit-de?!"

Yai'lo turned to the person who yelled it and smiled. "Jehdin dtai'kai'-dte?" He asked and Lauren was confused and tucked on Yai'lo.

"What did you two say?" She whispered and Yai'lo looked down at her.

"He asked me when I wanted to fight him and called me a traitor then I asked him whether he wanted hand to hand combat." He said and she nodded.

"Okay…" She said.

The other Yautja nodded and Yai'lo smiled.

"Lauren, you stay at glass, don't come in." He said and she nodded and walked over to the class, along with a few other Yautja's, that all seemed to keep their distance from her.

A few seconds later she saw both Yai'lo and the other one in the room that was surrounded by glass.

"This should prove to be interesting…" she said and then heard some yell. 'Dtai'kai'-dte' which she figured meant 'FIGHT!'…

x.X.x

Oops… a cliff-hanger.


	23. Chapter 24

**Well fast writing seems to be turning into a habit again.**

**x.X.x**

The first thing Lauren saw after the guy yelled 'Fight' was Yai'lo at the other guy charge each other and then she heard one Yautja yell something.

"Nan-dethan-gaun Yit'li!" She didn't have a clue what the first word was, but she figured the last one was a name… Yai'lo's opponents name.

She turned her attention back to the fight and saw that Yai'lo and Yit'li was locked in hand to hand combat, like he had requested, and they were trying to see who could push each other the farthest, a test of strength obviously.

She could see that Yit'li was filled with anger, but it still seemed to be futile, Yai'lo was pushing him farther back by the second, it was obvious who the stronger one was.

She was sure Yai'lo was about to push him outside of the make-shift ring, which seems meant he lost or something, but then suddenly Yit'li ripped loose and extracted his wrist-blades from his wrist and swung it down on Yai'lo's mask… ripping it loose.

Lauren let out a scream of shock and all the Yautja's around her turned to her and growled at her, but she was worried about Yai'lo.

She saw him move his face back up, mask less, and a deep wound on his face, green blood pouring out of it, but he seems super pissed now, his eyes were blazing yellow with anger and his entire face was cringed beyond repair.

He pointed his finger out to Yit'li and yelled at him. "Nan-dethan-gaun!" She was curious to know what he said, because the guy next to her yelled to same thing to Yit'li.

Yai'lo began speaking again.

"If it's an all out fight you want, fine, this will be a DEATH MATCH Yit'li!" He yelled and Lauren gasped, that's what 'Nan-dethan-gaun' meant.

She saw Yai'lo extract his wrist-blades as well and go into an completely different battle style that the one he was in earlier.

Yai'lo charged Yit'li and swung his wrist blades down on him, but he dodged out of the way, going for Yai'lo's back now. 

Yai'lo quickly jumped into the air (now.. don't think matrix, that's be scary), dodging the incoming blow, while grabbing hold on Yit'li's shoulder, swinging himself over it and landing behind him.

He grabbed Yit'li around his neck and whispered in his ear. "U'sl-kwe… Final rest my friend." He said and then drove his wrist-blades right through Yit'li's back, piercing his heart, causing instant death.

Yai'lo ripped his blades out of Yit'li's back and lifted up his hand to the air and roared and then yelled. "Nain-de!" and roared again.

Lauren was looking on astounded, he had just killed one of his own, was this just sports to them? Was a death of another just a mere game? Or was there an explanation?

Yai'lo picked up his mask and then exited the room and a few moments later he was next to Lauren.

"Come now, back to my room." He said and Lauren shook her head.

"No…first tell me what you yelled after…" She couldn't even say it.

"…after I killed him? I said victory." He said and her face turned into a disgusted gesture and she shook her head.

"Stay away from me…." She said as she started to back away, and Yai'lo was confused.

"Why?" He asked as he stepped forward, making her step back more.

"You're a murder! A murder! You killed your own kind for fun!" She yelled and was about to run away from him, run away from all of them, but Yai'lo grabbed her.

"Calm down."

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" She yelled as she tried to rip free, but Yai'lo wouldn't let her go.

"Come with me." He said as he was starting to pull her back to his room.

"No, I refuse to go anywhere with you! How do I know you won't kill me if you're able to kill your own kind so easily!" She yelled and Yai'lo growled and when they reached his room he pushed her inside and closed the door, locking it.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled and Yai'lo growled.

"Now you listen to me!" He yelled, but she interrupted him.

"NO, I'm done listening!" Yai'lo growled and then quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her too the wall.

"No, you listen to me, right now!"

"OR WHAT?"

"Or I'll keep you here for the rest of your short life!"

"Are you implying it's short because you're going to kill me!?"

"NO, I'm implying it's short because with this behaviour someone else will kill you!"

"I DARE SAY IT WILL BE YOU!"

"LISTEN TO ME, STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"At least I still have innocence left!"

"Well now that you're listening to me actually, let me explain, may I explain?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Yai'lo quickly grabbed it shut with one of his hands after he transferred both her hands to only one of his own.

"Good, now let me explain."

Lauren tried to speak, but was unable to.

"That was a fight to the death, if I did not win, I would be dead, and you'd be dead as well, they'd have no reason for you to be alive if I was dead, and I did not provoke the death match, it was him when he attacked me out of terms with a weapon." He said and let Lauren's mouth go, but she was still looking furious.

"That is NO explanation to kill your own kind and then celebrate about it!"

"He DISHONORED the battle rules, he deserved to die!"

"Oh and you're one to talk about honour! You disgraced your entire NATION! You're the last person who should be talking about honour!" She yelled, but immediately regretted it when she saw the look she brought on Yai'lo's face.

He lowered her back to the ground and let her go, then he turned away from her, and she could see every muscle in his body tense up so much it looked like it would pop any minute…

**x.X.x**

**I dare say she pulled the wrong strings on him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 25

Well I just woke up… it's 3:12 pm…hehe and how about my 6 chapters in one day! I wrote all six in less than 5 hours:)

**x.X.x**

Lauren gulped as she took a small step towards him.

"Yai'lo?" She asked and his muscles tensed more.

"If ANY other person said that to me, I would not have hesitated to kill them…" He said, his voice was gruff and angry, and it sort of scared her, she had never seen him like this before.

"S-sorry…" She mumbled and Yai'lo growled.

"You think it's ruthless to kill my own kind? You seemed to have forgotten we ARE a race of hunters, we kill for sport." He spat out and she took a step back again.

"I'm really sorry, I should've have said that, it just slipped out." She said and he turned around to her and gasped.

His face was even angrier as when Yit'li attacked him with a weapon.

"What's said is said." His eyes narrowed, then he turned away from her and walked toward his bed.

"I don't care what you're going to do, but I will rest of my anger before I kill something, and at this moment, it will be you." He said and she looked down sadly.

She actually thought now that he had a reason to kill her, she had made him feel worse than before, even when everything was her fault.

She went to sit in the corner of the room, looking as Yai'lo was lying on the bed, he still wasn't asleep, she could see that by how his chest moved, he was pissed with a passion.

Lowering her head she allowed a couple of tears to slip down her face. 'maybe he was right, all he tried to do was protect me all this time…' she thought and looked up at Yai'lo who was now looking at her.

She gasped in shock.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and she quickly straightened herself up.

"I'm not crying…" She defended, but a few more tears slipped down her face.

He stood up and walked over to her and she tried to move away more, but the wall refused to allow her.

"No need to be scared of me." He said and she was finding it weird that he was so calm again.

She calmed down. "I'm not…" She said as she looked up at him, trying to read any emotions in his eyes, but she couldn't find anything.

"Well that's good, now I have excepted the fact that I am only a murdering dishonorable monster to you, which in return, I will see you as a cowardly Ooman, is this clear?" He asked and she gulped and nodded.

"I will neither protect you from anything anymore, you will be permitted to stay in my courtiers until we have a room ready for you, you'll probably get the guys room who I 'murdered', the room is right next to mine, sadly." He said and she nodded, she didn't know what else to say but sorry, but she had the feeling it wouldn't work.

"Okay Yai'lo, I understand." She said and he growled.

"You are neither permitted to call me by my name anymore, I will address you as Ooman, you will address me as Captain." He said and Lauren gasped.

"Is our friendship over entirely Captain…?" She asked resenting the fact that she had to call him captain and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes, just pretend we never had one." He said and then picked up his wrist computer and started to type in a few things.

"Your room will be ready in a few minutes, I deiced I cannot stand to have a mere Ooman living with me any longer."

Now Lauren was growing angrily.

"Now you listen to me CAPTAIN!" She yelled and Yai'lo turned to her.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Don't tell me what to do, you do not control me! Now you listen, I am sorry for god sakes, but this is the fucking way you want it, then so be it, and FORGET the room, get a ship fixed up for me, I want to go back to earth." She yelled and he shook his head.

"No."

"NO?" She repeated and he nodded. "Well screw you then!" She yelled and walked to the door and tried to open it.

"Will you unlock the fucking door?" She asked, she had never used so many swear words before in her life.

Yai'lo stood up and unlocked the door, then went to lie down again.

She gave one look at Yai'lo. "Bye…" She said and then stepped out before she could hear his reply.

She looked as people came to clean out the room that belonged to Yit'li, she didn't really want to stay in a dead guy's room, it would be creepy.

She suddenly felt a tap on her children and turned around.

"Hello… you must be Lauren?" Came the voice, Lauren couldn't tell whether it was a male or female, but the voice was female.

"Um… yes… who are you?" Lauren asked and the female smiled.

"My name is Siara." She said and Lauren smiled.

"Nice name, may I ask why you're being so nice to me?" She asked and Siara smiled.

"Oh, I think it's awful to see how they're treating you, so maybe we can become friends, like you an Yai'lo are." She said and Lauren looked down.

"I and Yai'lo aren't friends anymore, we had a small fight, that's also why I am moving out of his room." She said, not noticing that Siara was almost jumping out of joy.

"Oh, that's sad, well we can still be friends, can't we?" She asked and Lauren nodded.

"Yes, until my departure back to earth, hopefully soon." She said and Siara nodded.

"Yes, well it seems they're finished with your room, let's go inside to see how it looks." She said and Lauren nodded and they went into the room and Siara closed the door behind her….

**x.X.x**

**What do you think is going to happen to her?**


	25. Chapter 26

**Well another chapter is up again, if you didn't review… REVIEW PLEASE, if I don't get reviews, it doesn't inspire me to write :(**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo heard a knock on the door, he sat up.

"Come in." He demanded and saw another Yautja come in, known as Ti'lip (and don't think Tulip… think more Tailip.)

"Yes, what do you want here?" Yai'lo asked and he nodded.

"Captain, we have cleared the room for the Ooman." He said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Good, is she inside the room already?" He asked and Ti'lip nodded.

"Yes, and she seemed to have made a friend." He said and Yai'lo stood up.

"Who? Who went with her into the room? Was it another male Yautja?" He asked and Ti'lip shook his head.

"No… but may I also comment on your Ooman language improvement." He said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Thank you, now who is in the room with her?" He asked and Ti'lip thought for a second.

"Oh… now I know.. it's Siara." Yai'lo eyes widened and he quickly ran passed Ti'lip and to Lauren's new room.

He bashed on the door.

"OPEN UP LAUREN, RIGHT NOW!" He yelled and then the door went open, but gasped when he saw it was Siara who opened the door.

"WHERE'S LAUREN SIARA?!" He yelled angrily and Siara smiled.

"Let's just say she had to make an early departure…" She said as she walked passed Yai'lo.

Yai'lo ran into the room and roared in anger when he saw her lying on the ground, and in a pool of blood.

"No…!" He yelled and then yelled at Ti'lip. "GET A DOCTOR IN HERE, RIGHT AWAY!" He yelled and Ti'lip replied by running off to get a doctor.

"Lauren, are you okay?" He asked as he shook her shoulder, but got no reply from her.

"No, Damnit!" He yelled as he turned her around and growled in more anger.

Her stomach was penetrated by Siara's wrist-blade.

"No… she can't be dead." He hissed as he felt her pulse and growled, it was still there, but it was very faint.

The doctors ran into the room and towards Lauren, and put her on the stretcher and took her away quickly.

Yai'lo was now bursting with anger. "SIARA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and a few moments later Siara came through the door.

"Now that she is gone… we can live happily ever after…." She said as she moved closer to Yai'lo, but his eyes were blazing red.

Yai'lo walked to the room door, closing it and locking it.

"You had NO RIGHT to hurt Lauren!" He yelled and Siara smiled.

"She said you two weren't friends anymore…" She said and Yai'lo suddenly grabbed Siara by the neck.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT ANYTHING I CARE FOR!" He yelled angrily and Siara growled as she tried to get loose, but was no match for Yai'lo rage.

"Let me go, then we can talk about this like couples do." She said and Yai'lo threw her against the wall.

"I'D RATHER MATE WITH THE OOMAN THAN YOU!" He yelled and then gasped at his own words.

Siara hissed at him. "WELL SHE'S DEAD, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME! YOU LOVE ME!" She yelled and Yai'lo walked to her again.

"I love the kainde amedha more than you! DON'T YOU GET IT, I love an ALIEN more than you, you're last on my list of things I love!" He spat out she growled.

"Yes… but you love to KILL kainde amedha… there's a difference." She said with a smile and Yai'lo growled.

"You're right… and guess what… I'D LOVE TO KILL YOU!" He yelled as he pulled out his spear and held it offensively towards her.

"Aah, you're just playing with me, so romantic!" She yelled and Yai'lo growled.

"You're going crazy, father was right, you're a bad blood, and I have to kill you! FOR THE HONOR OF MY RACE!" he yelled and the swung the spear down on her head, but he forgot that light Yautja's (females Yautja's are apparently called light predators) were very fast and agile, she had moved out of the way.

"Stop this now, you'll hurt me!" She yelled and he growled. "I'll hurt you until you cease to breathe!" he yelled and swung the spear again, but she dodged it again.

"Oh… honey… don't be like this…" She said and Yai'lo suddenly got an idea, with his current rage he wouldn't be able to hit her, she was too fast, and he was too clouded by anger, but he got the perfect idea on how to kill her.

"Yes… sorry Siara… I'm sorry that I've been so blind to your beauty." He said and Siara's face immediately brightened up and she walked to him.

"Oh, it's okay… now let's go reunite." She said as she was now right in front of him.

"Yes… we will reunite… in hell!" He yelled and then quickly ran her through her stomach with the spear.

He watched as she collapsed to the ground and then he walked out of the room, he didn't want to be reminded that he had killed a female, but she was a bad blood and she DID hurt Lauren

"Lauren… " He whispered and then ran to the medical ward, he had to make sure she was okay.. alive…

x.X.x

He got there a few minutes later and saw a few Yautja doctors around her, he walked inside of the ward.

"Nan-ku?" he asked one of the doctors and he nodded.

"Nan-ku." He said in return and Yai'lo sighed in relief, she was alive.

Yai'lo nodded and then left again, he couldn't stay in the ward, it might distract the doctors.

He left to his room again, all he could possibly do now is hope that she would be okay.

x.X.x

He was now inside his room and lying on his bed, thinking.

'I know I told her I consider her nothing more than a cowardly Ooman, but that is not true, she is my friend…and maybe more.' He thought to himself, but then other complications came to him.

'Dad accepted that we are friends, but what will he say if I tell him I want to be more than friends with her… Cjit… to say the least, he won't be pleased.' He thought again and then turned on his side to sleep, that was another complication for another day, besides, it wouldn't even get to that if she died…

**x.X.x**

**THE END**

**HAHA, just kidding, lol, not the end yet, you would've killed me if it was the end :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**HEY, what do you mean I have a sick sense of humour?**


	26. Chapter 28

Dear god, I forgot I had an account at fan fiction O.O yeah, believe it or not :P

**I spent like an hour trying to figure out my password and username after I wrote this :S Pathetic hey?**

**Anyway, I'm still studying, but I did manage to write a few chapters, and I know I'm being a bitch for letting you guys wait so long.**

**And I had to practically re-read my entire story to remember what I wrote :S real pathetic.**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo woke up with a start when he heard someone knock on the door, quite hard and urgent as well.

He stood up slowly and walked to the door, and when he opened it, he saw his father.

"Yes dad?" He asked and his father looked at him angrily.

"What is your business with the omen, state it now." He said and Yai'lo coughed.

"Excuse me dad, but what do you mean?" He asked and his father walked into the room.

"You killed her, you killed Siara." He said and Yai'lo nodded, being a bit confused.

"Yes, I killed her, because she was a bad blood and you know that dad, you _told _me that, so what does that have in regard for my relationship with Lauren?" He asked and his father growled.

"Don't act stupid my son, I know very well _why _you killed Siara, you would not have killed her unless she endangered the oomans life, you killed one of our kind, bad blood or not, for a mere ooman." He said and Yai'lo growled in irritation.

"Listen here dad, my friend is practically dying in that room because of what Siara did to her, I had every reason to kill that crazy woman, and you will **not **put me on a guilt trip over something I will do a million times over, she deserved to die and I will not see it your way, and why don't you just come out with it dad? What are you accusing me off?" He asked and his dad growled at Yai'lo's aggressive behaviour towards him.

"Fine, son, you really want to know what I'm implying?" He asked and Yai'lo nodded so his father continued.

"I think you are falling for this ooman, and that my son is NOT acceptable, is that clear?" His father said with a bitter tone and Yai'lo growled.

"You forgot one thing dad, you don't control me, you never did, if I wish to make an ooman my mate, I don't see any reason why I cannot." He said, he was actually glad that he was having this argument, it brought out his feelings in a hypothetical way.

"Son, you have a lot to learn, I might not control you, and I never did, but you're on my planet, I am elder here and you shall listen to me as long as you live on this planet, it's the code of honour and you _know _that." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"Now what is stopping me from leaving this planet with her?" He asked and his father hissed angrily.

"You can leave, but don't **EVER **expect to come back if you do." He said and Yai'lo suddenly grabbed his father by the armor and lifted him into the air about two feet.

"Now you listen to me **very **clearly dad!" He yelled and his father was hissing at him angrily.

"I will not be imprisoned, if I wish to care for a different specie beyond friendship, that does NOT concern you, and if I wish to stay on this planet, I will." He said and suddenly his father slapped Yai'lo's hand away and gave him a hard hit in the face, which send Yai'lo falling back a few meters, but he got stable immediately and looked at his father angrily.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again, you have disgraced our family and you have no honour! You're not worth to be part of our race! You will leave this planet as soon as possible! Is that clear traitor?" He asked, not even calling Yai'lo his son anymore.

Yai'lo walked to his father, stopped in front of him, and then just walked passed him, towards the medical ward where Lauren was.

x.x.x

A few minutes later he arrived the ward and saw Lauren lying there, she was partially awake, looking around confused and when she saw Yai'lo she smiled and he walked over to her.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He said and she nodded and then suddenly Yai'lo's father came storming into the ward.

"You will not walk away from me when I speak with you!" He yelled and walked to Yai'lo, but right passed him and looked down at Lauren with disgust.

"You fowl creature!" He yelled and she looked up shocked and confused at him.

Yai'lo growled and ripped his father away from Lauren. "This is no time to take your rage out on the helpless! THAT is dishonourable!" Yai'lo yelled and his father slapped Yai'lo.

"You're not one to talk about honour!" He yelled and Yai'lo looked at Lauren, she looked terribly confused and a glint of guilt was in her eyes, she obviously realized it was about her and she had caused this family spat.

"Dad, let's take this outside, you're upsetting her." Yai'lo hissed and his father turned to Lauren and growled.

"I don't care if I upset her! But very well, this is not the proper place to talk vile." He said and left the medical ward, followed by Yai'lo and Lauren sighed, this was all her fault.

x.x.x

Yai'lo and his father was outside, screaming at each other and all the Yautja was looking on curious, but they knew was it was about, the news of Lauren had travelled through the entire place already.

"I will allow it!" His father yelled and Yai'lo hissed and suddenly ripped out his spear.

"Try and stop me!" He yelled and the next thing he saw all the Yautja that was close to the area was around him, each one having a weapon in hand.

"You don't stand a chance traitor!" His father spat out and Yai'lo growled.

"You are pitiful! Can't you fight your own battle!" He yelled and his father nodded.

"Oh yes, I can, but at my age I am not the warrior I used to be, and I don't fight unless I have to." His father raised his arms up in the air.

"Look around you." He said turning around in a circle. "I run an empire." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"You are crazy!" Yai'lo yelled and stepped back a bit, his father was right, he didn't stand a chance against all these Yautja.

"You call me crazy! You want to make an ooman your mate!" He yelled and all the Yautja around him suddenly began to talk, they didn't know **that **part.

Yai'lo got furious, not only does his father call him mad, he humiliated him in front of other Yautja, some of these Yautja he had trained himself.

"You will regret saying that!" He yelled as he readied his spear, seeing as all the Yautja was distracted by chatting among themselves about him and Lauren, it was his **_chance…_**

**x.X.x**

**Well that's the chapter, incredibly short, but don't worry, at this very moment I'm writing the next chapter as well.. well I'm starting to write it as soon as I'm finished with writing this.**

**Please review :) even flame me if you want :) pretty please, flame or fame, doesn't matter, review is a review :)**


	27. Chapter 29

**Well like I said, updating.**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo pulled the spear forward and he's dad saw this and gasped, he noticed that his commanders didn't.

"Yai'lo…" He whispered, in an attempt to stop his son, but he only saw pure hate in his eyes through his mask.

As he looked on, he knew he was going to die, he knew his son was much more powerful than him, he never mentioned it, because he was leader, he was supposed to the strongest, but it was obvious that Yai'lo knew he was more powerful, and now he was going to kill him, his own father.

It would also mean that when he died, the throne would go to Yai'lo, his first born, even if Yai'lo killed him, he never had time to change it to someone more worthy.

"Die you old bas-"

"STOP!!!" Came a yell from the front of the building.

Yai'lo and his father looked, along with all the other Yautja, it was Lauren, she was running towards Yai'lo.

She ran to right in front of the spear, out stretching her arms, the spear was a mere inch from her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yai'lo yelled angrily and Lauren shook her head.

"No, you can't, I watched the whole thing, you can't, he's your father, you can't kill him." She said and Yai'lo gasped, then she also heard about the part where he wanted to make her his mate, but he also got angry.

"You don't understand!" He yelled and she nodded.

"I do, remember, I heard everything, but I will NOT allow you to kill him, you'll have to go through me!" She yelled and Yai'lo hissed and stomped off angrily and Lauren fell down on the ground, on her knees, she was still very weak and terribly tired.

All the Yautja left, except his father, who still stood there shocked. 'An ooman saved my life…' He thought to himself. 'But if it was not for her in the first time, it would not have been needed to save my life.' He thought to himself, but what she hid was honorable, she saved someone she had no reason to save, someone who hated her, she saved **him**.

He growled and walked passed her, he wasn't about to thank her, it was her fault after all that the argument had started.

Lauren was left there, on her knees, staring at the ground. "What have I done?" She muttered to herself and decided just to stay there, it seemed pointless t o go inside, everyone staring at her like she was an alien, which was ironic.

x.x.x

Yai'lo was inside his fathers quarters, waiting for him there, he would finish what he had started before Lauren got involved.

x.x.x

His father was walking down the hall towards his courtiers when one of the royal sergeants ran up to him.

"Elder Ki'tia , may I please have a word with you?" He asked and the elder shook his head.

"Now is not a good time sergeant." Ki'tia said and walked on but the sergeant stopped him.

"It's about your son Elder Ki'tia" He said and Ki'tia stopped and turned to the sergeant.

"Yes, go on." He said and the sergeant prepared to speak.

"Well, when he left… he went down this hall…" He said pointing too the way Ki'tia was heading and Ki'tia growled.

"He must be in my courtiers." Ki'tia said and nodded to the sergeant and walked off, he would now talk to Yai'lo, hopefully without violence.

He reached his room and opened the door and was greeted by Yai'lo's cold stare, he was sitting on the window ledge, looking at his father, he wasn't wearing his mask, he **wanted **his father to see how angry he was.

"Son…--"

"--Don't call me your son." Yai'lo finished for him and Ki'tia nodded.

"Very well." Ki'tia said and then continued. "Yai'lo… I don't know why you persist on this madness." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"Madness?" Yai'lo hissed, he had no idea how his conversation with his dad in his room turned so bad, but he was also glad it did, he could actually bring out what he felt now. "She saved you back there, she did an honorable thing!" He yelled and Ki'tia nodded.

"Yes, I realize that son, I mean Yai'lo, but if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have had that conversation, so it was basically her fault, which overrules her honor." He said and Yai'lo roared in anger.

"You **idiot**!" He yelled and his father looked at him oddly and Yai'lo continued. "If you want to play like that, take THIS as an example, you send me to earth, I met her on earth, so meeting her was **your **fault, so blame yourself! If you won't take that as an example, let me give you another one." Yai'lo said, pausing for a moment,

"If she didn't save you… you'd be dead, and I would have the throne, so either way, I would've been with her!" He yelled and Ki'tia growled.

"Fine, you want to be with her, I see that, but what makes you think, she wants to be with **_you._**" Ki'tia pointed out and Yai'lo realized he had a point.

"If she doesn't, tell I will be okay with it." Yai'lo said and Ki'tia smiled.

"Very well, go ask her, if she says yes, and BOTH of you come to me with a truthful answer, I might reconsider her." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"Fine." Yai'lo said and then walked out of the room, towards the medical ward, where he presumed Lauren would be.

x.x.x

He reached the ward a few minutes later and didn't see Lauren in her bed and walked one of the doctors.

"Where is Lauren?" He asked calmly and the doctor turned to him.

"She has not returned since she ran out of the room." He said and turned back to his work and Yai'lo growled and walked out of the building, she was probably still where he had left her.

x.x.x

When he reached the outside, he didn't see Lauren, he walked to where he had tried to kill Ki'tia, and he saw two hand marks on the ground and then saw footprints walking to the forest.

"Oh god no." He said, she had gone into the forest. "Why, why would she go into the forest?" He asked himself and was about to run into the forest when he growled, the forest was huge, she could've taken any path, and he wouldn't be able to follow her footprints in the forest, in Siara was still alive, it would've been easy, she was a brilliant tracker, but he doubted she would've helped anyhow.

If he were to go after her on his own, it would take days to find her, and that is if she didn't travel around much.

"I'll have to ask my him for help…" Yai'lo growled and walked back into the building, up to Elder Ki'tia's courtiers…

**x.X.x**

**Yeah, yeah, it's short, I know… on to next chapter, please people, review!!!!!! I beg/begs\ I only got 1 review on the previous one :(**


	28. Chapter 30

Well I'm updating it again, the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can finish the others and the sooner I can be free!!! YAY FOR FREEDOM!!! But knowing myself, I'll probably post more stories and sit with the same problem :S

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo was walking down the hall towards his father courtiers when one of the guards ran up to him.

"Stop!" He yelled and Yai'lo turned to the guard.

"What is it Sem'ri?" He asked, addressing the guard by his name, Sem'ri was one of the soldiers he had trained.

"Elder Ki'tia asked not the be disturbed, especially by you, unless you have the girl with you, which I see you don't." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"The reason I am going to see him, is because of her, so stand aside Sem'ri." Yai'lo said and he shook his head.

"Sorry, but no." He said and Yai'lo hissed.

"Fine, I went to ask my father help in getting her back, she had ran into the forest and I need his search party to help me find her, good enough reason?" He asked and Sem'ri looked at Yai'lo for a few seconds.

"How do I know that's not a lie and that you don't want to go and kill him like you tried out in the courtyard?" He asked and Yai'lo sighed.

"Come with me then." He said and Sem'ri nodded, at least that way he could assure that Yai'lo didn't try to kill his father.

"Very well." He said and they walked down the hall towards Elder Ki'tia's courtiers…

x.x.x

Lauren was stumbling through the forest, looking around confused, the place was huge and she heard all type of sounds that searched the living daylights out of her, but she couldn't go back, she had caused more than enough trouble for Yai'lo, he almost killed his father because of her.

She was tired and out of breath and most of all, she was still in pain, she wasn't fully healed, not even close to it.

She stopped for a moment and lay down against a rock, she needed to take a break…

x.x.x

Yai'lo and Sem'ri reached Ki'tia's courtiers and Yai'lo opened the door and walked in with Sem'ri, his father turned to him in dismay.

"Yai'lo, I said to bring the girl with you, and what are you doing here warrior?" He asked Yai'lo and then Sem'ri.

"Elder Ki'tia, Yai'lo has something to ask." He said and then stepped back a few steps and allowed Yai'lo to move forward.

"I need your help." Yai'lo stated, he didn't seem very pleased to ask his father for help, Ki'tia smiled **very **big at this.

"Oh… my help? With what?" He asked and Yai'lo growled, he could see the smirk on his dads face.

"With Lauren." He said and immediately the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"What about her? If she didn't say yes to your proposal, then that's not my problem Yai'lo." He said and Yai'lo shook his head.

"I never got to ask her, because, she ran away." This peeked Elder Ki'tia's interest.

"Ran away? To where?" He asked, a small hint of happiness in his voice and Yai'lo growled at this.

"Into the forest, now you know that forest is rather dangerous for someone with no fighting skills, and she's still weakened because of Siara and I won't be able to find her on my own…" Yai'lo trailed off.

"So you came here to ask me for help in finding her?" He asked and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes, will you?" He asked and Ki'tia stood up.

"No, she's your baggage, you loose it, you find it." He said and Yai'lo suddenly roared and attacked his father, pushing him against the wall with all his might.

"That girls life is in **danger**! And all you can say is that it's my problem!" He yelled angrily and suddenly he felt a spear against his back.

"Common Yai'lo, calm down." Sem'ri said, the spear still against Yai'lo's back

Yai'lo looked at his father and then sighed and dropped him to the ground.

"I'll make a deal with you." Yai'lo said and Ki'tia looked up.

"Yes?" Ki'tia urged him to continue.

"Lauren is very weak, since it was my fault that she got attacked by Siara because I was angry at her for pointing out the truth." Yai'lo said, looking down, he had really gone off on her badly, he just hoped, when he found her, that she would forgive him.

"Oh…what was that?" He asked and Yai'lo growled.

"That does not concern you father." He said and Ki'tia shook his head.

"Oh but it does, before I make a deal, I'd like to know all the details." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"I'm not speaking in front of Sem'ri." He said and Ki'tia shook his head.

"Sem'ri is not going anywhere, so please speak up." He said and Yai'lo sighed, he didn't have much choice.

"Fine, Lauren and I had a fight after I killed one of the warriors in the battle arena, and she called me a few rude things, so I kicked her out of my room and into the dead warriors room and that's when Siara went to get her." He said and Ki'tia nodded.

"I suppose that's sufficient information, now… what is this deal you speak off?" He asked and Yai'lo sighed again and continued.

"I will let her go back to earth and forget her forever if you help me find her…" He said and Ki'tia coughed.

"Forever is a long time, how do you know you are not lying to me?" He asked and Yai'lo hissed at his father.

"I don't lie! And I swear this on my honor!" He yelled and Elder Ki'tia smiled brightly and then turned to Sem'ri.

"Get the search party ready, appoint as many warriors as you can to help find her, and make sure they bring her back alive." He said and Yai'lo sighed in relief, it might be a big sacrifice he was making for himself, but it was the best for her…

**x.X.x**

**Next chapter will be up soon :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, next chapter is not going to be up until I get at least 4 reviews!**

**I want to thank:**

**Opera-Gypsy**

**Midnite999**

**Stormraven333**

**Oak tree woman**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :):):):)**


	29. Chapter 31

**Well chapter is up!**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

**I would like to thank stormraven333, she gave me most of my ideas for this chapter, due to me having writers block 70 of the this chapter goes to her!**

**Thanks storm!!!**

**Some of my later ideas is also because of storm, so I am partly dedicating this story to storm  **

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo was standing outside of the forest, waiting for the search party to return, with good news hopefully.

He was forbidden to go in with them, his father said he was afraid he might find Lauren, kill the other Yautja and escape with her, even if he did give his word to his father he wouldn't, it seemed he had no trust in Yai'lo.

Elder Ki'tia walked up to Yai'lo. "They'll find her, but then we send her back to earth." He said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Yes, but how will she reach earth safely?" Yai'lo asked and his father growled.

"I'll send another Yautja with her, I'm not sending you with her, not a chance." He said and Yai'lo growled.

"How do I know he won't just kill her and come back, saying he dropped her off safely!? I don't trust anyone else with her!" He yelled and his father nodded.

"Well, I don't trust you with her." He said and Yai'lo got angry.

"I GAVE MY WORD I WOULDN'T!" he yelled and his father growled.

"You gave your word that you would return from Earth, with news of your completed task, instead you brought a ooman with, I have no trust in you." He said and Yai'lo looked away.

"Fine." Yai'lo said as he jumped onto a tree branch and waited impatiently for the search party to come back, he hoped they would find Lauren.

x.x.x

Lauren was still sitting against the rock when he heard loud sounds, and growls, she gasped and got up and saw something jump through the trees, it was invisible.

"Captain?" She asked, she remembered that she had to call Yai'lo captain, after all, he was pissed at her.

She got no reply and got scared, it wasn't Yai'lo.

"Who's there?" She asked frightened, and heard a loud thud behind her, she turned around and saw a predator turn visible.

She gasped and backed away, it wasn't Yai'lo. "Stay away from me!" She yelled and the predator walked forward and grabbed her by her arm and she let out a scream of fear.

x.x.x

Yai'lo was still sitting in the tree when he heard her scream, he gasped and turned to his father.

"Don't even think about it son." He said and Yai'lo was tensing, how did he know that wasn't a creature who attacked her.

"What if she was attacked!" He yelled and Ki'tia shook his head.

"No, one of the Yautja probably found her." He said and Yai'lo growled, what if they didn't, what if the other Yautja also thought a Yautja got her and left it and in the meantime it was a creature.

But there was nothing he could do about it… He growled and sat back down on the tree, he was worried about her.

x.x.x

Lauren struggled to get loose, but the predator wouldn't let go.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" She yelled and the predator spoke.

"Calm down." The predator said and Lauren calmed down.

"Who are you?" She asked panicked and the predator let her go, to reassure Lauren that no harm would come to her.

"I'm an here to help, that's all you need to know for now, my name is Tan'ti." The predator said and Lauren gasped.

"You're female right, because I noticed your frame is a lot smaller than the other predators?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, now will you follow me, I need to get you to safety." She said and Lauren nodded.

"Okay…. My name is Lauren." She said and Tan'ti nodded.

"I know." She said and they walked on.

x.x.x

Yai'lo was still sitting in the tree, he didn't hear any other screams, so far.

"See son, she is fine, if it was a creature, we would've heard more than one scream, so rest assure." He said and Yai'lo didn't answer his father, he just continued to stare at the forest, waiting and hoping.

x.x.x

Meanwhile inside the forest the search party didn't find any trace of her, she was nowhere to be found, they heard her scream and went to the place, but she wasn't there.

They continued to search on for her, Elder Ki'tia wouldn't be very happy if they didn't find her…

x.x.x

Tan'ti was leading Lauren through the forest like a professional.

"We're almost there." She said and Lauren nodded.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" She asked and Tan'ti smiled.

"To my home…" She said and Lauren was confused.

"You're home? Isn't that in the opposite direction?" She asked and Tan'ti shook his head.

"No… Just follow me." She said and Lauren nodded, she didn't really know why, but she didn't feel endangered by this predators, she seemed…a lot more… humane in a way.

They walked on and reached a tree. "Where's here." She said and Lauren looked around confused.

"Were is **here **exactly?" She asked and Tan'ti smiled.

"My home." She said and Lauren was even more confused.

"You're _home_, I don't see anything." She said and then looked up, and gasped, she saw a tree, it had vines on it and was in a small shape of a house…

x.x.x

Several hours later 

Yai'lo heard voices and saw as a group of Yautja walked out of the forest, he jumped of the tree.

He saw his father talk to them and then walk to Yai'lo.

"Sorry son, they didn't find her." He said and Yai'lo grew terribly angry and suddenly slammed his father against a tree.

"You **bastard**!" He yelled angrily. "If **you **just let me **go!**" He yelled angrily and then he was ripped of Elder Ki'tia by the other Yautja.

"Sorry son." He said and Yai'lo hissed in anger and ran off into the great hall, towards his room…

**x.X.x**

**Well chapter is up, next one will be up soon, I have like a thousand ideas running through my head now :P**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!**


	30. Chapter 32

**Next chapter is up!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**x.X.x**

**7 pm (19:00)**

Lauren was busy sleeping in Tan'ti's odd tree house, she was terribly tired and Tan'ti told her she could rest, she was in no danger.

Tan'ti walked to Lauren who was sleeping on her bed and looked at her.

"Are you awake dear?" She asked Lauren and Lauren stirred a bit and finally sat up, 5 hours had passed since Lauren went to sleep.

"Yes…" Lauren said half sleepy and Tan'ti sat on the end of the bed.

"We need to talk." She said and Lauren nodded.

"I agree." Lauren said as she straightened herself up and tried to wake up, she was still hurting all over, but was feeling a bit better.

"You're probably wondering why I live in this old tree house, instead of with the others?" Tan'ti asked and Lauren nodded.

"It crossed my mind." She said and sat up completely.

"Well, I think it's time I explain myself…" She said and breathed in deeply…

x.x.x

Yai'lo was in his room, cursing and hitting the walls, Lauren was dead, it was his fathers fault, if he only let him go into the forest, she would still be alive, but no! He had to think Yai'lo would betray him! Now she was dead! Probably eaten by a creature!

There was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Yai'lo yelled angrily and then the door opened.

"Yai'lo…" Came a voice and Yai'lo shot up angrily.

"GET OUT FATHER, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU **GET **OUT!!" He yelled and Elder Ki'tia didn't leave.

"I'm not going." He stated and Yai'lo growled angrily.

"if you don't get out, I'll **throw **you out!!" He hissed as he jumped up and walked to his father angrily.

"Calm down son!" Ki'tia yelled.

"I'm not your son, **GET OUT**!!!" He yelled and Ki'tia stood his ground.

"I said no!" He stated and Yai'lo hissed.

"Don't defy me! I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled and Ki'tia was shocked at how aggressive Yai'lo had gotten over the death of his Ooman friend.

"Listen Yai'lo… I know you're upset--" Ki'tia was interrupted.

"Upset? Cjit, that's the understatement of the **year." **He spat out and turned away from his father before he would do something he'd regret..

"Let me continue…" Ki'tia said.

"Go ahead…" Yai'lo said as he sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

His father nodded and began speaking.

"I know you cared for this girl, I see that, you nearly broke down when they told you they didn't find her, it was probably selfish of me to shun her out, but I have my reasons…" He said and Yai'lo growled.

"What? Honor?" He asked angrily ad Ki'tia nodded.

"Yes, that and something else, which is not up for discussion, but son, I would like you to know, that I know how you feel." Yai'lo began laughed suddenly and turned to his father.

"You really think you know how I feel? Who are you kidding you old wash-up, go **away."** Yai'lo insisted and his father nodded.

"Very well, bye." He said and left the room and Yai'lo growled to himself.

x.x.x

Tan'ti looked at Lauren. "What you are about to hear, might shock you…" She said and Lauren nodded.

"I understand, but please, continue." She said and Tan'ti nodded.

"I am living in this tree house because I am an outcast, I ran away, I was rejected, I took the little equipment I could before I escaped as a child." She said and Lauren was utterly confused.

"Please, continue." She said.

"Well my father, he had mated with an ooman, which was me as an end result…" She said and Lauren gasped.

"You mean there was an occurrence like this before?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, there was, but many years ago, it has never happened again since then, my mother died… with the birth of me…" She said and Lauren looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said and Tan'ti let out a small laugh.

"It doesn't matter, I was a newborn, I don't remember her, so it doesn't matter much to me." She said and continued. "I grew up in the forest, looking after myself, but I am mostly ooman…" She said and then removed her mask and Lauren was surprised to see an human face starting back at her, it had an odd reptile twist to it, but it was human.

"Oh my god… you weren't joking." Lauren said as she looked closer and Tan'ti smiled.

"No, I wasn't, anyway, I heard about you, rumors fly fast and I always keep a watch on near the building, I knew you'd get in trouble, so when you came into the forest I had to save you from them…" She said and Lauren nodded.

"You probably know who wanted to make me his mate?" She asked and Tan'ti shook her head.

"No, I don't,. I never heard that, I only heard about you." She said and Lauren nodded.

"Yai'lo, the son of he Elder." She said and Tan'ti gasped.

"Oh my god…" She said and Lauren looked down.

"See why it's a problem?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, more than you know." She said and Lauren was confused.

"Oh, okay… may I ask you a question…?" Lauren asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes…anything…" She said and Lauren nodded.

"I want to know… who is your father….?" She asked and Tan'ti muscled went stiff and she looked at Lauren…

"Elder Ki'tia…" She whispered…

**x.X.x**

**Cliffhanger!!!**

**WOOHOO, REVIEW!!!**


	31. Chapter 33

Well I updated, thanks a lot of the reviews, and even to those who doesn't review, thank you for reading.

Now I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Stormraven333

Midnite

Kae'she

FMAandswolf'sRain

Oak tree woman

Opera Gypsy

Aqaumum: And she's friend, and sorry about the spelling errors . I seem to make them a lot.

Thank you, guys for reviewing.

x.X.x

Lauren stared blankly at Tan'ti, she opened her mouth to speak, got no words out… her father… was the Elder… the same person who hated her for being ooman and hated Yai'lo for wanting to make her his mate, but _why _if he made the same choice.

Tan'ti saw the look of dismay and disbelief on Lauren's face and sighed. "I know this is a shock, considering how he resents humans." She said and Lauren only nodded. "But he wasn't always like that, it was only because of me, and well the ooman he had made his mate." She said and Lauren nodded and got the will to speak.

"I don't fully understand…but doesn't that mean…he cheated, in human terms?" Lauren asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, he did." She said and Lauren nodded.

"Isn't that dishonorable?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded again.

"Yes, it is, but he loved Celia, like Yai'lo loves you." She, mentioning her mothers name and Lauren looked down.

"Then why does he hate me so much?" she asked and Tan'ti sighed.

"It's not that he hates you, it's just that he doesn't want Yai'lo to get involved with an ooman like he did, and mainly because he doesn't think a mere human can handle a Yautja birth, it had killed Celia, but he loved her so much and after losing her, he started to hate the human race for no reason at all." Tan'ti said and Lauren nodded slightly.

"But I don't understand, did his mate find out, how did you land in the forest? Explain all this for me!" Lauren yelled in confusion and Tan'ti nodded.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning…" She said and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm currently 20 years old…. Which means this happened 21 years ago… let's start there…

My father was send to Earth for the hunt, he had met my mother, she was also a warrior of sorts, well she was actually a in anti-terrorist department and they got reports of odd activities somewhere in a cave, so my mothers and some other people went to investigate, but they didn't know that was were the Aliens were, not terrorists…

Anyway, in the end, my mother was the only one alive and was badly hurt, and she had asked my father for help, she was hurt and begged him and he had agreed on his honor, and things went from there.

I was born on earth, in his ship, but right after I was born, my mother died from blood loss, she died to give me life, my father was terribly upset and left me on the planet, to die… and went back to this planet.

I was luckily taken in by foster parents and they raised me, but I knew I didn't belong on earth, so by the time I was 11, I saw another Yautja ship arrive and I sneaked onto it…

But in the process of being on the ship, the Yautja warrior discovered me and was furious, when he reached the planet he told me to wait while he got the commander and told me if I moved a muscle I'd regret it, that's when I knew I didn't belong, I was an outcast, I took the equipment the warrior had and fled into the forest, and ever since then, I've been living her, ease dropping on them to hear all sorts of things, that warrior didn't even come to look for me.." She said and Lauren nodded in surprise.

"That's a very sad story… but just one thing confuses me… how do you know all this… if you were only a baby and the Elder never told you, did he?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, that is an odd question, but it seems I get all this knowledge from my mother, I was bathed in her blood when I was born, I think that might have something to do with it, or maybe it is just like that with Yautja babies, as for all the other information, I obtained in here, it's not that hard to sneak around near fathers courtiers and get personal information on him." She said and Lauren nodded.

"He never spots you?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"No, never, I have very good survival skills in the wild and know to use all the cover I can." She said and Lauren smiled.

"Now I'm curious… if anyone was too ever find out about this… what will happen?" She asked and Tan'ti got nervous.

"You can't mention this to anyone!" She yelled and Lauren was a bit surprised, but nodded.

"Very well, it's a secret, but what _would _happen?" She repeated and Tan'ti looked down.

"Father would be disowned from his throne, and Yai'lo will get it." She said and Lauren nodded, but was confused.

"Why?" She asked and Tan'ti looked at her.

"Not because he had a child with an ooman, but because he had cheated on his life mate and had thrown his child out, that's a high form of dishonor, even more, he kept it secret from everyone, they will be furious." She said and Lauren nodded.

"Well that's understandable." She said and sighed. "But what now?" She asked and Tan'ti looked at her.

"Well the search party left the forest, so they probably think you're dead if they didn't find you." She said and continued. "You could go back, but then you cannot mention this." She said and Lauren looked at Tan'ti.

"You can't keep on hiding, you have to confront him!" She insisted and Tan'ti shook her head.

"No, I can't, I won't, it will ruin him." She said and Lauren shook her head.

"No, it won't, not if no one else finds out, he sure as hell won't tell, but maybe then you can make peace and maybe, just maybe, he'll accept me." She said and Tan'ti sighed.

"I guess…" She said and put on her mask and stood up. "Let's go." She said and Lauren smiled as she got up…

x.X.x

I know, I know, this was a 100 pathetic chapter, but forgive me!!

Oh…and PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**x.X.x**

Tan'ti and Lauren was now close to the end of the forest and Lauren had noticed how slow Tan'ti was walking.

"You don't have to be nervous…" Lauren said and Tan'ti stopped and sighed.

"You don't seem to get it Lauren, I haven't EVER spoken to him, I'm surprised I don't hate him and what will the other Yautja on guard say? They never saw me before, they'll be suspicious!" Tan'ti yelled and Lauren knew that would be a problem, so she got an idea.

"Well… you usually spy on him, so, we'll enter through his window into his courtiers, alright?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like it might work." She said and Tan'ti started to walk in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked and Tan'ti waved for her to follow.

"You don't think I use that way to spy on him, I use the other way, safer way." She said and Lauren nodded and ran up to her…

x.x.x

Elder Ki'tia was now in his courtiers, sitting on a chair, he was thinking about everything when he heard a sound outside his window, he stood up and walked to it, but as he got closer, the window was kicked open and he saw a Yautja climb through the window and Lauren as well.

"You're alive!" He immediately yelled to Lauren and she didn't say anything so Ki'tia looked at the Yautja.

"Who are you? You're not one of my warriors, I've never seen you before." He said and Tan'ti sighed and Lauren gave her a nudge to continue.

"Speak up." Ki'tia demanded and Tan'ti nodded.

"You know me very well." She said and Ki'tia growled.

"Listen, I don't know you." He said and Tan'ti took of her mask and Ki'tia roared in surprise.

"You're ooman!" he spat out and Tan'ti growled back at him.

"No, not entirely…." She hissed and then continued, her eyes blazing in anger and his anger. "Father." She spat out and Ki'tia went completely silent.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice was weak and he seemed lame from shock.

"You heard her." Lauren said and Ki'tia shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about girl." Ki'tia said quickly and Tan'ti growled.

"My name is Tan'ti and you know very well about what I'm speaking." She said and Ki'tia was shocked.

'Tan'ti, that's the name she wanted me to give our daughter…' He thought to himself and shook his head.

"Well I don't." Ki'tia lied as he turned away from them. "Now please leave." He said and Tan'ti growled.

"Stop acting oblivious! You're lying! Confess what you did or I will…to the entire planet!" She threatened and Ki'tia turned around, he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Fine…" He said as he sat down. "but you're not my daughter, I left her on the planet earth." He said and Tan'ti scowled.

"You left me to die! Leaving a newborn baby in the middle of a deserted place!" She yelled and Ki'tia growled.

"You're not my daughter, because she's dead, on earth, you're alive and here!" He yelled and she growled.

"I sneaked on a ship when I was 11, you might've heard about that, the Yautja warrior went to report me when I ran into the forest." She said and Ki'tia growled, she was right, he remember that.

Was this really his daughter? Could it be? What would he do if it was? What could he do? All these questions ran through his head.

"How do I know you're not just lying?" He asked and she roared in anger.

"How else would I know all this?! You told no one else! You wouldn't tell anyone, you would loose your throne!" She yelled and Ki'tia growled, this WAS his daughter.

"I don't care if you're my daughter, now leave." He said and looked at Lauren.

"You to, Yai'lo thinks your dead and I would like to keep it that way." He said and Tan'ti slammed her hand hard down on a nearby table.

"NO." She stated and Ki'tia looked at her.

"No?" He repeated and she nodded.

"There is no way that she's leaving, I'll leave, I'm not welcome, but if you don't let her see Yai'lo, my step brother, I will tell on you, and don't test me, I will." She threatened again and Ki'tia growled, he had no choice, if this came out, he'd be ruined.

"Fine, but you leave!" He yelled towards Tan'ti and she nodded.

"If you harm Lauren, there will be hell." Tan'ti warned and then jumped out of the window and ran back into the forest.

Lauren sighed and turned to Ki'tia. "You are a monster." She stated and Ki'tia growled, but said nothing.

"Go." He said and she glared at him.

"Anytime." She said and walked out of his room, down the hall, she saw a few Yautja stop and look at her in surprise, she wasn't sure whether it was because of the look of scorn on her face or that she was alive.

x.x.x

Tan'ti was now at the edge of the forest, she looked back towards the window and was surprised to see Ki'tia stare out at it as well.

"You forgot your mask!" He yelled to her and she looked down, disappointed, but walked back.

When she was right below the window, he dropped it to her and she put it on, looking up at him and then ducked back into the forest, he didn't care.

x.x.x

Lauren had managed to calm down a reasonable bit when she reached Yai'lo's room, she sighed, and knocked on the door a few times.

"Go **away!**" She heard him yell back, he seemed very angry.

She sighed and knocked again and heard him stand up, and rip the door open, nearly ripping it off.

"I said **GO--" **He stopped in mid sentence and stared at Lauren.

"Hi…Captain…" She whispered and he looked down at her in shock.

"You're alive?" He asked and she nodded and looked down and Yai'lo without warning he pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked and again, without warning, he pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered as he still didn't let go of her. "I'm never letting you go again, ever…" He said and she was a bit surprised.

"How about just so that a can breathe?" She asked, he was holding on a little bit **too **tight, Yai'lo let out a cough and let her go.

"Sorry…" He said and she looked at him.

"Can I call you Yai'lo or is it still captain?" She asked.

"You can call me asshole, I'm so sorry the way I went off on you." He said and she looked down.

"No…It was my fault, I was angry, and I shouldn't have said what I did." She said and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No, you only told me the truth, I dishonored my father and our royal name." He said and Lauren let out a small laugh.

"You have more honor than your father." She accidentally said aloud and Yai'lo looked at her confused.

"What do you know?" He asked her with a suspicious look on his face.

**x.X.x**

**Pretty please review!**

**Sorry if this was crappy.**


	33. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, you're the best..**

**x.X.x**

Lauren gulped. "I know nothing, I just think you have more honor than him." She covered up and he nodded, still looking suspicious.

"You heard everything I said to my father outside? Right?" He asked and Lauren nodded.

"And?" He asked and Lauren didn't answer, she didn't know what to say or how to feel.

Yai'lo saw the look on her face and nodded and didn't press the subject anymore, but asked something else instead. "How is it can you're still alive and the search party didn't find you?" He asked and Lauren sighed.

"It's a long story Yai'lo and I don't really feel like discussing it." She said and he nodded.

"I suppose I am okay with that, will you discuss it with me later?" He asked and she bit her lower lip, she couldn't reveal Tan'ti to anyone other than her father.

"No..." She said softly and Yai'lo looked at her a bit shocked.

"Well I suppose that is okay." He said, confused as to why she would not reveal how she was still alive and was not found by the search party.

"Thank you for understanding." She said and he let out a small laugh.

"I don't understand..." He paused for a moment and then continued. "..but all that matters is that you're alive and well." He said and she smiled.

"Your father will want me off the planet." She said and Yai'lo nodded.

"I know, but he does not have much say in this situation, even if this is his empire, he said only if his search party found you, you'd have to go back to earth." He said and Lauren was confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked and Yai'lo remembered she did not know of the agreement he and his father had.

"Alright, let me explain." He said and then continued. "I told my father if he found you within the forest, I'd sent you home and forget about you." He said and Lauren was once again confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well the forest is not the safest place, and to ensure your safety you had to get out of that forest, I was willing to sacrifice anything for your safety." He said and Lauren was touched that he would do anything to ensure her well being.

"Thank you, I thought you hated me when you freaked out of me like that." She said as she looked down and he walked to her.

"Forget about that, that's in the past and I will try never to 'freak' out on you again." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, and may I say your English have really improved." She said and he smiled and bowed before her, while speaking.

"Gracious Sinorita..." He said and her eyes went skew.

"And your...spanish..." She said confused and he smiled at the look on her face.

"Don't ask." He said almost immediately and she laughed.

"Wasn't going to, but I must admit, I AM curious now." She said and he smirked.

"Of course, well curiousity is something you must learn off." He said and she smiled.

"Like you've never been curious before." She said and he stood at full length again, while smiling.

"Of course I have, I am curious as to why you are alive and fine." He said and she knew he was pushing for an answer, but she would not give him one.

"Well curiousity is curiousity." She said and then just looked around, she didn't quite feel the same in his presence as before, not with everything she found out recently.

"I know you're uncomfrotable..." He said and she sighed.

"Since when did you become a mind reader?" She asked and he walked to her.

"I assume by that response that I am correct?" He asked as she looked down and said nothing, he sighed and walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I know you're uncomfrotable, but you don't need to be, I will arrange the same room as last for you, if it will put you to rest." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, but no thanks, I do feel safer with you around... if you don't mind..." She said and Yai'lo smiled.

"Not at all, I lke your company." He said and she smiled.

"Do you mind if I rest a bit?" She asked and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No... it's fine... go rest... I have something I have to do anyway..." He said and then left the room, walking straight to his father courtiers, he **was **going to find out what is going on.

x.x.x

Alright, finished, next one up soon :)


	34. Chapter 36

**Sorry this chapter took so damn long! Just wasn't in a writing mood!**

**But now I'm in a brilliant writing mood and I'm gonna try to finish all my stories in less than 2 weeks! bid me good luck!**

**x.x.x**

Yai'lo was storming down the main hall, and all the other Yautja was looking at him oddly, but he did not care, he knew his father HAD to know something about Lauren's return and he was going to find out what.

He was still rushing down the hall when someone grabbed his arm, he turned to look who it was and saw it was a Yautja warrior.

"Dtai'k-dte kehrite!" The warrior yelled and Yai'lo growled and ripped free from his grip, the warrior was challenging him to fight in the battle arena.

"Tarei hsan!" Yai'lo yelled back, calling the warrior an unworthy opponent and then turned to leave, but the warrior grabbed his arm again, Yai'lo turned around angrily.

"Ki'cte!" He hissed and ripped free and then ran off again and soon he was in his fathers courtiers, he knew walking away from a fight would probably make everyone think he was an coward, but he had business to attend to and he had the feeling when he was done in his fathers courtiers he would be in a the mood for a fight.

He got to his fathers door and didn't bother to knock, he ripped the door right of it's hinges and stormed inside, he saw his father sitting at his desk, head in his hands, looking depressed, he didn't even realize Yai'lo had ripped of the door.

"FATHER!" He yelled and his father slowly lifted his head and looked at his son and then sighed and looked down again, everything was falling apart... "Look at me when I am talking to you!" He yelled and his father shook his head and didn't look up at him.

Yai'lo hissed and walked over to the desk and yanked his father up by the hair. "What are you so ashamed off?!" He yelled and Ki'tia sighed.

"So you know..." He whispered and Yai'lo dropped his father and glared at him.

"Know what? If you did something to Lauren!" He yelled angrily and his father looked up hopeful, it seems Lauren did not tell him about Tan'ti, he wasn't doomed!

Ki'tia stood up and looked at his son, back arched and mandibles flared in rage... he was angry.

"I didn't do anything to Lauren... we didn't find her, remember?" He asked, now playing dumb, he knew Lauren was back, but if he could convince his son of that, it would be brilliant, then all problems will be out of the way, except Lauren and Tan'ti.

Yai'lo seemed to calm down a bit. "You don't know she's back?" He asked and his father acted surprise.

"Goodness no... she's back?" He asked and Yai'lo seemed completely calm now.

"Yes... she is... I thought you had something to do with it..." He said and Ki'tia quickly shook his head.

"No, son, I did not, how did she return, did she tell you how?" He asked, sounding a bit too eager, but Yai'lo didn't notice.

"No, she refused to tell me, but I will get it out of her somehow.." He said and his father gulped, he hoped this earthling girl knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"Well I hope you succeed I am also curious to find out how..." He lied and then sighed and went to sit down again at his desk.

"But do you mind leaving now? I have some things to think about..." Ki'tia whispered and Yai'lo looked at him oddly, but nodded and left, going to the battle arena, he was right, he was in the mood for a fight after he and his father talked.

Ki'tia watched as Yai'lo placed the door back on it's hinges from the outside and sighed and put his head in his hands again in depression and hopelessness.

"How is this possible? My daughter... Tan'ti...Celia and my daughter..." He said and sighed, he hadn't spoken Celia's name in years, he hadn't even thought about her in years.

He slammed his hand down on the table. "DAMNIT." He yelled as he just wanted to break everything in this room, he wanted EVERYTHING to be broken around him, the way he was broken right now.

He sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to explain it if he did, especially to Yai'lo. "I know it was wrong to leave my daughter there to die, but I didn't know what to do, I was going to stay on earth with Celia and our daughter, but then Celia died and I knew I couldn't raise an ooman child on my own and I sure as hell couldn't return here with the baby that had my blood running through her veins..." He sighed and got up and stared around the room.

"Who knew that my daughter was on this planet all the time, undetected..." He smiled. "That is Yautja genes..." He said and then scowled and sat down again and tried to think about something else than his daughter...Yai'lo's half sister.

**x.X.x**

**Short and shitty, so what :D review! please XD**


	35. Chapter 37

**Next chapter up!**

**x.X.x**

Yai'lo was now in the battle arena and watched as two Yautja's just finished fighting, he wasn't so sure if he was still in the mood to fight, he was now thinking, when he grabbed his dad, his dad said 'so you know..' and yet he didn't know and that made him curious, what **did **his father mean, he actually got the feeling that Lauren knew everything, but she was not willing to speak.

He sighed and walked away, he wasn't going to fight, how frustrated he was feeling, he would kill his opponent for no reason, there was on hell of a secret being kept from him.

He walked back to his room and when he opened the door he saw Lauren was fast asleep on his bed, he smiled at how beautiful she looked, she looked absolutely charming and innocent when she slept, he never told her that, and neither thought he would.

He walked to the bed and lay down on it, far away from her, he didn't want to wake her up with a heart attack if he held her or something.

He slowly started to drift off to sleep...

x.x.x

A few hours later Yai'lo woke up and felt something on his chest, he turned to see Lauren was lying against him, he smirked, she was obviously attracted to his body heat, like a magnet.

He softly nudged her and she woke up and when she saw she was against his chest she jumped up. "Hey!" She yelled and he looked at her confused.

"Don't "hey" me, I woke up with you against my chest, not the other way around." He said and she smiled as she stretched out.

"Well who can play a girl, men are like portable heaters that snore." She said and Yai'lo gasped.

"That's not very nice and I do not snore." He said quite sure of himself.

"How would you know, you sleep when you do it." She said as she nuzzled up in the bed again, still tired.

"Well for one, I never heard a Yautja snore and if we did snore, it would sound odd and would definitally wake you up, in which case you would wake me up." He said and she smiled.

"No...actually you do snore, but it's more of a purr...quite soothing actually... and cute." She said and he gasped.

"That is NOT snoring, but nevermind, leave it." He said and she grinned to herself and then closed her eyes.

"I am still tired." She said and Yai'lo smiled.

"You're just lazy." He corrected her and she growled, but didn't argue and tried to sleep again, but then she felt Yai'lo's arm go around her, holding her, she was lying on her side.

She felt mild panic, but then just calmed down, it was harmless heat, and she soon fell asleep again.

Yai'lo was actually expecting her to attack him or something, but he only felt her body stiffen for a second, but she did nothing other than that.

"Odd..." He said and then just lay their, with her in his arms, after all, he couldn't move now, or he would wake her up.

x.x.x

Ki'tia was still sitting in his room, more depressed than ever, he decided to get up and do something.

He slowly got up and walked tot he window and looked outside, he didn't know whether he was hoping to see Tan'ti or not, but he didn't.

"Get her out of your head..." He cursed to himself and then sighed, he knew what he had to do, he had to get this guilt of his shoulders, and there was only one way to do that...

He pressed on the intercom and called one of his messagers and seconds later one came through the door, and bowed to him, it was the one who could speak English.

"Yes my lord?" He asked and Ki'tia sighed.

"Don't call me that, just call me coward..." He whispered and the Yautja looked at him oddly...

"Yes... um...sir... I mean coward..." He said, not questioning. "What can I do for you?" He asked and Ki'tia looked up.

"Bring Yai'lo to my room." He said and he nodded and then ran off to get Yai'lo.

Ki'tia sighed, he knew it was the most foolish thing he was EVER going to do, but he did not have a choice, his memories and thoughts were haunting him to no end...

x.x.x

Yai'lo was still sleeping when he heard a knock on the door in his mind, he quickly jumped up, almost waking Lauren, but luckily he didn't, he slowly uncurled himself from her and walked to the door and opened it and saw his fathers messager.

"Yes?" He asked anf the messager sighed..

"The coward is requesting your presence." He said and Yai'lo raised an eyebrow.

"The coward?" He asked and the messager nodded.

"Yes, your father." He said and Yai'lo immediately grew angry and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"You have no right to call him a coward! Wait until he hears of your dishonor!" Yai'lo yelled angrily and the messager quickly shook his head.

"No, he asked me to call him coward instead of 'my lord'" He said and Yai'lo gasped and dropped him.

"Okay...this is odd... I'll go see what's going on.." Yai'lo said as he closed the door to his room and ran down to his fathers courtiers, he might now get the answers he wanted.

x.x.x

Ki'tia was still sitting in his chair when Yai'lo came running through the door.

"Yes father?" He asked eagerly and Ki'tia looked up at him and pointed to a chair .

"I think you might want to sit down for this one son..." He said and Yai'lo looked at him oddly as he walked to the chair in front of his fathers desk and sat down on it and still looked at his father oddly.

"Alright..." He said and Ki'tia smiled weakly.

"Time to tell you the truth..." He said and Yai'lo was confused but very intrigued and waited for his father to continue. "Son, I did know Lauren was back, and I also know how she got back here and it has almost everything to do with me..." He said and he saw Yai'lo get a bit angry. "Don't worry, I did not hurt Lauren in any way, it's the other one I hurt..." He said and Yai'lo glared at him.

"Who's this **other **one?" He asked and Ki'tia sighed...

"You're half sister...Tan'ti..."

**x.X.x **

**CLIFF HANGER! watcha mean ur gonna hang me? I said CLIFF HANGER!**

**Okay...watcha mean ur gonna hang me over a cliff? wait... um... NEVERMIND, I'm updating! XD**


	36. Chapter 38

**Yeah yeah, i know the last chapter was short.**

**x.x.x**

Yai'lo stared at his father, taking in what he just said, one sentence was so shocking, he said 'half' sister, which means it was not of his mother, which means his father cheated, which also meant his father was dishonorable.

"What?" Yai'lo finally asked, anger in his eyes and Ki'tia sighed.

"Don't make me say it again, alright? You have a half-sister and I think you know what that means." He said and Yai'lo growled as he stood up and threw over his fathers desk, knocking his father in under it and walked towards him.

"You bastard! You cheated on my mother! YOUR mate! You dishonored our bloodline!" He yelled angrily as he got out his spear and looked at his father with pure rage. "How **dare **you call yourself royality and call me dishonorable!?" He screamed at his father. "Give me **_one _**good reason why I should **not **kill you right now!?"

Ki'tia slowly got up and stared at his son. "Let me finish the story, it's of importance..." He said and Yai'lo sighed in disgust and went to sit on his chair again and watched as his father got his out under the desk and sat down on it.

"Alright, I will tell you the whole story, but I want no interruptions from you, doesn't matter how angry you get." He said and Yai'lo nodded, his mandibles flared angry.

"Do you remember when you were about 7 years old I went on a hunt and only returned when you were about 9?" he asked and Yai'lo nodded, not really understanding what that had to do with the story.

"Alright, now when I was on that hunt, the hunt actually ended 3 months after it ended, I lied to you and your mother, telling you that weyland had more than 1 base of opperations breeding the xenomorphs and that it would take me quite long... as I stated, that was a lie, I didn't have any more aliens to hunt, I met someone on the planet..." He said and this peeked Yai'lo's interest.

"I met an ooman woman, her name was Celia, that's how I also learned the human langauge, through her, I fell _inlove _with this woman, like you did with Lauren and I got to know her for about a year and I made her my mate, I _loved _her more than anything on this world, oomans are so different from Yautja females, so much gentler, softer and understanding, I had made her with child, my daughter, Tan'ti, but when she gave birth to the baby girl, she had died, and I was left with the child I could not care for or bring back to my planet.."

"I left the baby girl there and took of back to my planet after burrying Celia properly, I left Tan'ti there to die out of sadness and stupidness..." He said and sighed sadly and then continued once more. "When you were around 20 there was a report of an ooman girl on the Yautja ship of one of our warriors, but when I went to look, the girl was gone and I dismissed it, I didn't think the ooman would live long, not on this planet and I didn't care, but today... that same little girl came through my window with Lauren, as a grown ooman female, I was shocked, but even more shocked when she told me she was my daughter..." He sighed.

"Tan'ti brought Lauren back safely and I chased Tan'ti away like rubbish, I had to tell someone about this... Lauren knows everyting and she did not tell you..." He said and Yai'lo looked at his father and vice versa, and Ki'tia saw how angry Yai'lo was, he had already dug his nails into the steel chair and his eyes were sparking like fire.

"So that's what she meant when she said I have more honor than you!" He spat out angrily and Ki'tia nodded. "You disgust me father, you deny me and Lauren to become mates while you did the excact same thing, only worse, you were already bonded to my mother!" He ended it with a loud growl and then turned away from his father. "I will not kill you, I will go find Tan'ti and bring her here, so that YOU can apoligize to her! And don't dare run away." Yai'lo said as he jumped through his fathers window and ran into the forest.

Ki'tia sighed. "So it has begun..." He whispered and then walked to his bedroom and lay down...

x.x.x

Yai'lo was running down the forest, he knew if Tan'ti was to hide it would be deep in the forest where no one could find her...

He soon reached to a place no Yautja has ever done, as far as he knew, he looked around, listening for any noise at all, but heard none.

"Tan'ti!" He yelled and then heard a gasp. "I can hear you, come out here!" He yelled and heard something land behind him softly, he swung around and saw a spear coming for him, he quickly grabbed it and ripped it from her hands and she looked at him shocked.

"Yai'lo?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sister." He said and she gasped and looked down.

"You know?" She asked and he nodded. "Lauren told you, didn't she?" Tan'ti asked, seeming midly angry now and Yai'lo quickly shook his head.

"No, she didn't say a word, it was father." He said and she gasped.

"Why on earth would **he **say anything?" She asked surprised and Yai'lo sighed.

"He told me everything, and I want you to come with me, I think he's ready to say sorry." Yai'lo said and Tan'ti stepped away.

"No, he is not, he hates me." She said and Yai'lo growled.

"I don't think he does, now come with me, it's time he faced up to everything he did to you and everyone else." Yai'lo said and Tan'ti shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't know... I don't want to cause anymore trouble..." She said and Yai'lo roared angrily.

"Damnit Tan'ti! Can you not see you're the victim?!" He yelled and she jumped at his outburst and nodded.

"I know... but I have been hidden from this all my life and I really don't want to get invovled..." She whispered and Yai'lo sighed.

"Sister, you think I wanted to get invovled? Suddenly I am and so are you, so will you come with?" He asked and she looked up at him and nodded.

"Fine, but I will not stay long, if he tells me to go I am going." She said and Yai'lo roared again and punched a tree down in anger and turned to her angrily.

"You have to face the fact that you are Yautja and human you have royal blood coursing through your veins and you should not act like a coward because of your ooman side and I shall not tolerate you hiding anymore because of what that monster did to you!" He hissed angrily and she looked down and nodded.

"Let's go." She said and Yai'lo growled softly and started to walk back in the direction he came from...

**x.x.x**

**Another cliff hanger, and here I thought I would learn my lesson .**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it.**


	37. Chapter 39

**Sorry this took so long, was busy :( somehow something always jumped up that stops me from writing.**

**x.X.x**

Ki'tia was awoken when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door, he stood up and walked to it, and opened it and gasped when he saw Tan'ti and Yai'lo standing there, but he didn't do anything else, he just stood and stared at them.

"Cat got your tongue? I said I'd bring her here." Yai'lo said and Tan'ti sighed and turned to leave, but Yai'lo gripped her arm tightly. "Don't go anywhere." He told her and she turned back to Ki'tia, staring him in the eyes.

"She obviously don't want to be here..." Ki'tia finally said and Yai'lo growled.

"No, **you **don't want her to be here." Yai'lo corrected and Ki'tia sighed and nodded towards Tan'ti.

"Hello Tan'ti." He said and Tan'ti seemed a bit surprised.

"Hi dad..." She said and Ki'tia cringed at the word from her, but didn't show it.

"Are you ready to confess to your sins?" Yai'lo asked, he was partially enjoying this, he now also knew there was nothing his father could do to keep him and Lauren apart, absolutely nothing, he had so much against his father now, but he knew he'd be dishonorable if he took advantage of that.

Ki'tia refused to look away in shame and nodded slow. "Yes, I am..." He said and then walked passed Tan'ti and Yai'lo towards his chair and sat down. "Please, take a seat, both of you." He said and Yai'lo shook his head.

"I prefer to stand." Yai'lo said and then pointed Tan'ti towards the chair and she reluctantly sat down. "Shall we begin?" Yai'lo asked and Ki'tia sighed and nodded and then began to speak...

x.x.x

few minutes later

x.x.x

Ki'tia was done telling her the excact same story he told Yai'lo, the truth.

"So you see, I never wanted to leave you, but I had no choice, and when I found out you were on this planet I panics, I programmed into my head that I did not have a daughter and until now, it worked." He said and Tan'ti stared her father stip in the eyes.

"I see... but **why **did you leave me to die there, you could've dropped me off in a adoption centre or something!" She yelled and Ki'tia sighed and stood up.

"I was confused, saddened, angry, and lost, I could not and would not think cleary, I should not have done that, I should not have left you there." Hw said and Yai'lo cleared his throat, and both of them turned to him, he had kept quiet through out the whole conversation, they had almost forgotten he was there.

"Well now that you told her everything I would like to know what will happen to her." Yai'lo stated and Ki'tia looked at her, and she took of her mask, to reveal her half human face, and Ki'tia shook his head.

"I would have no problem with her staying here, none at all...but what about her **appearance, **it's more human than Yautja..." Ki'tia said and Yai'lo growled.

"That all you can think about, what the other yautja will think?" He spat out and Ki'tia immediately shook his head.

"No, but it has to be taken into consideration, she is not fully Yautja, they will need an explanation." He said and Yai'lo knew his father was right, and if the other Yautja were to find out, his father will be stripped of his throne, and even though his father was an spineless pig towards Tan'ti, he was a brilliant leader.

"I want to say something..." Tan'ti said and both of them turned their attention towards her now.

"Yes?" The asked in sync and Tan'ti stood up.

"Listen, when I climbed onto the ship I didn't want to stay here long, and I don't belong here... I want to return to earth, **my **home planet, this is not my place, I realize that now." She said and Ki'tia looekd at her surprised, so did Yai'lo.

"Are you sure? You've lived on this planet nearly half your life..." Ki'tia said and she nodded and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes father, I am positive, I know the whole story now and somehow I think that might have been one of the reasons I stayed so long on this planet, to know the truth." She said and Ki'tia nodded his head and looked towards Yai'lo.

"Will you prepare a ship please?" He asked and Yai'lo nodded and then left the room and Ki'tia turned towards Tan'ti.

"I hope you're not doing this just to help me out." He said and she shook her head.

"No, that has almost nothing to do with it, I miss earth, but I also realize that it will cause a lot of problems for you, so I have to leave, not just because I want to, and really, don't worry, I **honestly** want to go back to earth." She said and Ki'tia smiled.

"Okay... if this is your choice, I will accept it.." He said and stood up. "Yai'lo should not take long with the arrangements, you can do whatever you like in courtiers, but if you don't mind, I would like to go lie down and think." He said and she nodded.

"Okay." She said and Ki'tia walked into his room and Tan'ti walked over to a bookshelf and searched around for an English book and then started to read.

**x.X.x**

**Short, yes, stupid, yes, corny, maybe.**

**Next chapter up soon... I hope.**


	38. Chapter 40

**Okay, chapter is up.**

**x.X.x**

Lauren slowly woke up and she looked around, her vision was a bit blurred.

She sat up and looked around for Yai'lo, but didn't see him anywhere. "Now where can he be?" She asked herself as he lazily stood up and looked around for him in his room, but he wasn't anywhere near.

"Odd, what could he have to do now?" She asked herself as she walked to the door and opened it, she might as well go look for him.

She just walked out of the room when she walked into someone, she stepped back a few steps and looked up.

"Oh there you are." She said as she looked up into Yai'lo's face, he wasn't wearing his mask, she noticed most of the time Yai'lo didn't wear his mask.

He smiled. "I was just about to wake you up and ask you how you could keep it a secret that I had a sister." He said and Laurens blood ran cold.

"I talked in my sleep, didn't I?" She asked, her eyes was huge, she didn't want to know what he would say next.

"No... actually my father told me everything." He said and Lauren's eyes widened more.

"WHAT!?" She yelled as hard as she could and all the other Yautja that was around or passing by turned in their direction with a puzzled look.

Yai'lo sighed, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room. "Thank god Yautja don't gossip, they probably just thought I asked you to marry me or something." He said and Lauren gave an innocent smile.

"Oopsy... Anyway...why on earth would **he **tell **anyone **about **that**?" She asked surprised and Yai'lo sighed.

"Well before i tell you that, why didn't you tell me this?" He asked and she looked down and shifted from foot to foot.

"Well Tan'ti asked me not to and I promised her, I wanted to tell you, but a promise is a promise." She said and Yai'lo smiled.

"And that makes you honorable, if you had told me, I would've been glad you did, but I wouldn't trust you with a promise." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Confusing, but okay... what did he say? What happened?" She asked eagerly and Yai'lo saw how badly she wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" He asked and she nodded like 6 times and Yai'lo smirked.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you." He said and Lauren coughed and nearly fell down.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked and Yai'lo chuckled.

"Well if you don't want to know..." He said and Lauren growled.

"Men!" She huffed and turned away. "I don't need to know!" She said as she turned away from him.

"Well it involved Tan'ti..." He said and she growled.

"Obviously." She said quickly and Yai'lo walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind.

"Being in Ki'tia's room..." He said and Lauren spun around in his arms and was about to be like '**WHAT O.O' **when Yai'lo quickly bended down and gave her a kiss on the lips when she spun around.

He moved away from her and saw her eyes were wide and she was not moving. "Got my kiss." He said as he let out a laugh and gave her a small poke on the shoulder and she tipped over on the bed. "Now that is funny." He said as he smirked.

She sat up on the bed and shook her head. "You got your kiss, now tell me, and that was not funny!" She yelled and Yai'lo smirked.

"Maybe not to you, now anyway, let me start..." He said as he cleared her throat, in the meanwhile he only wanted to laugh at how red in the face Lauren was.

"Okay, my father told me the whole story, I went to get Tan'ti, I took her to my father, my father told her the whole story and said sorry, now she wants to go back to earth because she doesn't think anything is keeping her here anymore, okay, now you know what happened while you were being lazy." He said and Lauren just sat there.

"Please tell me she hasn't gone to earth yet?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded.

"No, she's in my fathers room, the ship is being prepared now." He said and Lauren jumped up.

"Take me to her please." Lauren said and Yai'lo smirked.

"As you wish my lady." He said as he bowed down before her and then quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing? I can walk you know!?" She yelled and Yai'lo smirked.

"Of course you can walk, but now you're being carried, consider it a free lift." He said and she sighed and then fell dead in his arms.

"Then I might as well sleep if it's a lift, make me up when we get there driver." She said and closed her eyes.

Yai'lo rolled his eyes and thought to himself. 'Great, now everyone is going to think I killed her'

**x.X.x**

**You GOTTA review, common..first kiss, sorta, anyway, REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 41

I'm so sorry… I have no excuse for taking so long… but it was mainly because I moved and got put into a school again, I hardly had time for anything except studying and homework (private school) so I got A LOT of both, but now is exams and I decided fuck that, I have to continue, I apologize again and hope this won't happen again.

Yai'lo was still busy carrying Lauren to Tan'ti when he noticed all the Yautja was looking at him oddly.

He just shook his head in annoyance and walked further.

After a few minutes he reached his fathers courtiers and knocked on the door and when their was no answer he spoke. "It's Yai'lo." He said and then a few seconds later Tan'ti opened the door and saw Lauren in his arms and looked at him weirdly.

"What is going on with her?" Tan'ti asked and Yai'lo growled and walked inside.

"She decided to sleep." He said and then suddenly let her go and Lauren fell on her butt, and quickly woke up.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked around and then she saw Tan'ti and quickly jumped up.

"Tan'ti!" She yelled and Tan'ti gave her a warm smile.

"How are you?" She asked and Lauren nodded.

"Good… Thanks, I heard you're leaving?" She asked and Tan'ti nodded.

"Yes, earth is my home, I don't belong here, I have found out all I need to know, nothing is keeping me here anymore, how about you Lauren? You ever coming back to earth?" She asked and Lauren suddenly went silent and then softly said.

"Hopefully… this isn't my planet either…" She whispered and Tan'ti saw the expression Yai'lo gave, he didn't like it that she asked that question, but it was a question that needed to be asked.

"Oh I see, then maybe one day, when you do come back to earth, maybe then we can meet up again." She said and Lauren looked up and nodded.

"Definitely!" She said and Tan'ti smiled and then looked at Yai'lo.

"Have you prepared my ship yet?" She asked and Yai'lo shook his head.

"No, I haven't, but I asked someone to." He said and she nodded. "It should be ready in 15 minutes or less." He sad and she nodded again.

"Good… How long will it take to get to earth?" She asked and Yai'lo thought for a second.

"Well I don't know which pod they are preparing, but I would presume it's the battle pod, since you're only one person, so it should take you about 2 days to get to earth if it's a battle pod, if it's not, then about a week." He said and she smiled.

"Well that is fast enough." She said and then looked at Lauren.

"Did you come here to say good-bye to me?" She asked and Lauren nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't leave without saying bye." She said and Tan'ti smiled.

"Well you have helped me a lot, if you didn't convince me to have the courage to come here the first place, this would never have happened, I would never have found peace within myself, you _saved _me." She said and Yai'lo cleared his throat.

"What about me?" He asked and Tan'ti smiled as she looked at him.

"Oh yes… you… Well your demanding way also helped a lot." She said and Yai'lo smirked.

"I would think so." He said and Lauren looked around.

"Hey, were is Ki'tia?" She asked and Yai'lo also looked around for him.

"He is in his room." She said and both of them nodded.

"Let me guess… thinking?" Yai'lo asked and Tan'ti nodded. "Heh… he always does that." He said and then walked to his fathers room and just walked in, and he saw his father quickly hide something and look at him.

"You should learn to knock." He said and Yai'lo walked over to him.

"What are you hiding?" He asked and Ki'tia shook his head.

"Nothing son…" He said and Yai'lo growled.

"Dad… I know you hid something when I came in, what is it?" He asked a little bit more demanding.

"Something that I want to give Tan'ti." He said and Yai'lo nodded.

"Well may I see what it is?" Yai'lo asked and Ki'tia looked down and nodded and then took it out behind the cushion and gave it to Yai'lo.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the photo.

"A photo of an ooman?" He asked confused and Ki'tia nodded.

"Not just any ooman… her mother." Ki'tia said and now Yai'lo looked at the photo more properly, the woman in the photo had some similar features to Tan'ti.

"I'm sure she will be glad… but why did you hang onto it for so long?" Yai'lo asked, looking at his father and Ki'tia sighed.

"Only memory of her, but I don't need it anymore." He said and Yai'lo nodded and then gave the photo back to Ki'tia.

"Well then you should give it to her now, she will be leaving in a few minutes and you're going to be the one to escort her as well, I have personal matters to sort out with Lauren." He said and Ki'tia nodded.

"Very well son, I will go now, I will give her the photo before she leaves." He said and then put the photo back into it's silver silken cover and walked out of the room, towards Tan'ti.

"We have to go…" He said as she looked at Tan'ti, she looked so much like her mother.

Yai'lo walked over to Tan'ti. "Bye sister." He said and she nodded.

"Bye… Yai'lo, Lauren…" She said as she put on her mask and then sighed and walked out of the door, followed by Ki'tia.

Yai'lo turned to Lauren. "I need to speak to you, seriously." He said and then walked out of the door as well. "Come on." He said and she nodded as she followed him down the hall.

Ki'tia and Tan'ti was walking down the corridors towards the docks and all the passing Yautja looked at Tan'ti strangely, she was built very small compared to other Yautja and she was new, they didn't know who she was, but didn't stop to ask either, not if she was with Ki'tia.

They soon reached the docks and walked towards the only prepared pod, it was a battle pod.

"Okay Tan'ti… Are you ready to go?" He asked and she vaguely nodded and Ki'tia sighed as he opened the door and walked inside with her.

He walked to the mainframe and looked at the coarse that was set. "Okay, the coarse is set towards earth, there is food in the ship as well as a place to sleep if you want to, if you do encounter any trouble, just put on your cloaking, don't use your cloaking otherwise." He said and she nodded and then took a seat.

"Okay… thank you." She said and Ki'tia took out the silk covered photo and handed it towards her.

"This is for you." He said and she slowly opened it and gasped…

"My… my… mother…?" She asked surprised and Ki'tia nodded.

"Yes, I have been holding onto it forever, and I think you should have it." He said and she got up and suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you father." She said and Ki'tia looked surprised, and eventually hugged her back.

"Get going now." He said and she nodded as she took a seat again and started up the engine.

"Bye my daughter…" He said as he walked out of the ship and watched as the door closed and then the ship took to the sky and took of into the dark sky.

End of this chapter, next chapter should be up… in like…eh…5 seconds?

**Please review, all flames welcome.**


	40. Chapter 42

Well like I said, chapter up 



Yai'lo and Lauren had reached his room and he walked inside, followed by her.

"Lauren." He said and she looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked and he pointed to the bed for her to sit down, she walked to it and took a seat.

"I want to ask and tell you something." He said and she was feeling a little paranoid, the look he had on his face was very serious.

"Um… okay." She said and he went to sit on a chair opposite of the bed.

"I want to ask you this…" He said and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go back to earth?" He asked and she kept quiet. "If you want to, I can't keep you here, you are your own person." He said and she sighed.

"What about the Weyland industry?" She asked and he sighed.

"Well you won't be going back to your home, I will take you to another place and stay with you until you're settled in…" He said and she nodded.

"I might consider that…" She whispered softly and Yai'lo nodded.

"Now what I want to tell you is that whatever your decision is, it will not matter to me, as long as it's what _you _want." He said and she looked up at his face.

"Thank you…" She said and he smiled.

"So…what is your decision?" He asked and she kept quiet for a while.

"I think going back to earth… might be my decision… I don't belong here Yai'lo, and you know that as well." She said softly and Yai'lo walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, no ooman belongs here." He said and then took a seat next to her. "When do you want to go back?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Whenever you can take me back." She said and looked down again.

"I can take you back in 2 days or 2 years, that depends on when you _want_ to go back." He said and she sighed.

"Can we leave the subject for now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, are you hungry?" He asked and she suddenly realized how long ago she ate.

"Definitely, I'm starving." She said as she got up and Yai'lo walked to the door.

"You can wait here, I'll bring you food, you just think about what I said." He said and she could've sworn she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Okay…" She said and he walked out and closed the door.

She lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Earth… I miss it so much…" She whispered as a tears started to flow down her face.

"My job, my house, my reputation, my planet…" She whispered and then continued. "He is willing to help me get settled in another place, and even stay with me until I'm settled… but why?" She asked and deep down she knew why but didn't want to think about it.

"I have to go back… as soon as possible…" She said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'll tell him… I want to go back tomorrow…" She said and suddenly Yai'lo came in through the door with food.

He walked over to her and gave it to her. "Here, it's beef." He said and she nodded in thanks and took some of it in her hands, she was thinking about asking for a knife and fork but she didn't think they had such things and if she explained to him how it looked he'd probably bring her a pitchfork.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…" She said and he nodded.

"So when do you want to go back?" He asked, he immediately knew that was her decision when she said sorry.

"Tomorrow…" She whispered and he nodded.

"I'll tell them to get a ship suited up, we will go first thing in the morning." He said and she looked up at him and he saw a tear run down her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused and she looked down.

"I feel so guilty, you risked everything for me, you risked your honor, your life, your throne, and what am I doing? I'm leaving." She said and he smiled.

"You are worth risking everything for and I'd gladly do it again." He said and she smiled now.

"Thank you…" She said, but more tears were flowing down her face and she put the meat aside and started to sob now and Yai'lo was confused, he had never seen a Yautja cry, so he never had to deal with it, but now that she was crying he had no idea what to do.

He was still thinking about his plan of action when Lauren suddenly hugged him and he was taken back but hugged her back.

"I really can't take it here anymore…" She whispered as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Relax… I know you can't, you aren't one of us." He said and she nodded on his shoulder.


	41. Chapter 43

Well hope you enjoyed the previous chapters  

"I know I'm not one of yours… I can't be… my honor is too low, my pride, my courage… I have none." She whispered on his shoulder and he now hugged her tighter.

"If you think you have no courage, honor or pride, you are wrong… you have all 3, what you're lacking is to believe in yourself…" He whispered and she sobbed louder.

"Doesn't that fall under the same category as pride?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"No, it does not, pride is being proud of your achievements, you have that, for example your medical achievements, to believe in yourself is different, you don't believe you have pride, honor or courage, thus you do not believe in yourself, do you understand?" He asked as he began to gently stroke her hair.

"Yes… I do understand… thank you." She said and he pulled her a distance away from himself.

"You are doing what you think is right… _**that **_takes courage." He said and he saw her eyes lighten up at the realization that he is right.

"Thank you again…" She said, the tears running down her red rimmed eyes.

"I will leave you to your business now Lauren, I have to go and get your ship ready, I will be departing with you to earth, there I will stay with you for as long as needed, of course, only if that is okay with you?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"You'll actually…come with me?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course, I care for you." He said and she found it surprising that he would say that, now she understood why they were said to have such courage, not just because of their fighting skills.

"I can't believe you'll do that for me… with everything going on here… your sister… your father…your honor…" He whispered in astonishment and he stood up.

"I care for you more than I've cared for anyone, that should be enough said… now please, excuse me." He said and then left the room.

She was left there dumbfounded. "He can't possibly care for me that much?" She asked herself and then suddenly laughed and jumped up, running out of the room towards him.

"Yai'lo!" She yelled and he turned around and saw her laughing, confused at this behavior after her tears.

"Yes?" He asked as he walked towards her and she ran towards him, got to him, and hugged him as hard as possible.

"I care for you more than anyone I know as well!" She literally yelled and the Yautja passing by gave them weird looks, but said nothing, all of them could see a relationship was developing between the elders son and this ooman.

Yai'lo looked at her, for once she saw his eyes glistering, he was so happy it was surprising, she saw that, she read it in his eyes.

She saw him regain his posture. "I'm glad I'm not the only one…" He softly stroked her face and then stepped back. "I have to get going before all the outgoing pods are booked.

He said and then turned around and walked away.

She stood there, looking at him and smiling. "Thank you…" he whispered softly enough that he could barely hear her, but he did not turn around or say anything, even thought he heard her.

She turned around and walked back to the room, still smiling and said hi to every Yautja passing her, of course they did not answer her back, but they did give her a bizarre look, she seemed like she had just conquered an entire planet.

She reached the room and walked inside and went to lie down.

Putting her head on the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling. "If you only knew how much this means to me Yai'lo… but of course I shall not expect that off you, you feel differently from us." She said, referring to her human race.

She just lay there staring at the roof and thinking about how wonderful it would be to be back on earth, her home.

About an hour passed when Yai'lo came into the room, seeing her stare at the roof like that, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Am I disturbing?" He asked and she snapped out of her daydream and looked at him, sitting up now and smiling.

"No, not at all, how did it go?" She asked and he walked to her.

"Well I don't know whether this is going to be good or bad news for you…" He said and she seemed worried so he continued.

"There is no ships available for the next 4 weeks due to the invasion on a rival planet… but…. Today there is a ship available, it is not booked yet, since the Yautja who occupied it, left it unchecked, I booked it for today, you can choose, 4 weeks, or today." He said and she stood up.

"Today please… I don't know if I can last another 4 weeks, but a question, why can't we just go tomorrow if you already booked the ship?." She asked and he nodded.

"Very well, we can leave now if you desire and the reason is simple, tomorrow they start sending out ships, any ship that is still here by tomorrow will be rebooked to the invasion requirement." He said and she nodded and walked towards the door.

"Well let's go… or do you first need to go tell your father?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I told him before I came here, incase you're wondering… yes… he was relieved." He said and she laughed.

"Thought so…" She said and Yai'lo left his courtiers and started walking towards the docks, Lauren following behind.

Soon they reached the docks and he showed her the ship.

"Ladies first." He said and she softly laughed at the humane term and then stepped into the ship, followed by Yai'lo who closed the door and walked directly to the control panel of the ship.

She saw him typing furiously at the keyboard and then stopped and pressed a green button and she felt the ship rising suddenly, the knock of gravity sent her falling towards Yai'lo; he quickly grabbed her and put her back up straight.

"Well… lift off."

**So please review… sorry again about this super later postings.**


	42. Chapter 44

I wanna be a superstar!!!!! Kidding… all I want at the moment is to pass my exams 

**x.X.x**

When the rocky feeling of the rising ship had finally passed Lauren was able to move around freely, she found it exhausting to move against the gravitational pull; though she admit, she found it bizarre that Yai'lo could move around so easily, but then again, she found a lot of things about him weird.

"Are you feeling relieved now that we are on the way back to Earth?" he asked and she nodded immediately.

"Very much, your planet is great, but I wasn't meant for it, never will I be, just like Tan'ti." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, I will agree on that one, you weren't fitting in, besides, I did get angry at quite a few Yautja for the resentfulness they showed you." He said, and she detected anger in his voice.

"Can you play them? An ooman on their planet? It's a disgrace." She said and he laughed.

"It's not disgrace, nor a mistake, well not to me." He said and she laughed.

"Not to you but the rest of the civilization differs."

"Of course they do… morons…"

"Hey… you can't call your own kind morons!"

"Why not? You call yours idiots and witless sissy bitches sometimes, I've heard you talk in your sleep… I dare not repeat what else I heard." He said and then just for fun gave her half a wink and she gasped.

"Oh god… what did I say?" She asked, she seemed truly shocked and stunned.

"Nothing much…" He said with a smile and she growled.

"Tell me! It was my dream!" She yelled and he laughed.

"Relax… you said nothing about me if that's what you're worried about." He said and she laughed.

"You almost had me worried…" She confessed and he laughed.

"That was the point." He said and she growled and turned away from him and said nothing.

"That pissed?" He asked and she huffed.

"Don't make me answer that."

"I don't have to make you answer that, what I've learned about ooman woman is that they make a point to _tell _you what is wrong, non stop." He said and she growled and turned to him.

"OH, is **that **so!? Well let me tell you…" She stopped there upon realization that he was a bit too right about that, and she noticed the smirk on his face, he had gotten accustomed to not wear his mask around her anymore and she actually liked it that way.

"What was I saying?" He asked and she sighed and threw up her arms.

"Okay… I give up, you win, you're right, I'm wrong, happy?" She asked and he nodded.

"Always…" He said and suddenly there was beeping at the control panel, he ran over to it before she could reply.

She saw him standing there and looking at the screen and then growl and hit the ship wall next to him, so hard that it made her jump.

"Yai'lo?" She asked in a soft voice and he turned to her, he had worry in his eyes.

"Problem… big problem." He said in a hiss and she looked worried now.

"What? Is the ship out of fuel or something?" She asked and he shook his head, even his whole body was shaking.

"No… _life _threatening problem…"

**x.X.x**

**Sorry that I ended it here, suspense is a good thing you know ******** next chapter will definitely be longer due to the 'problem' mwahahaha.**


	43. Chapter 45

See, updating faster now  Enjoy! 

**x.X.x**

"What is it?" Lauren asked in panic, if he said it was life threatening, then it was.

"You know the planet that my race was going to attack tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well it seems THAT planet decided to attack us today." He said and she gasped.

"Oh my god, are your people going to be okay?" She asked and Yai'lo nodded.

"Of course they will… it's whether _we _are going to be okay." He said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he sighed.

"The planets name is Ininia, it's in the galaxy closest to earth, the course they are taking to get to us, is the course I'm taking to get you to earth… we're IN their path." He said and she gasped.

"How long?"

"4 hours." He said and she opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out, he saw fear in her eyes, but then it suddenly disappeared.

"Wait… turn the ship back around for your planet, or change the course for the long way or something." She said and he sighed.

"I can do nothing…" he said as he looked down and her eyes went big as plates.

"WHAT? Why not?" She asked surprised.

"I set the course, it _cannot _be changed, I made it that way, because I was afraid I might turn the ship around and force you to live on my planet, it was a measurement I had to take because I don't want to loose you." He said and in her fear he could see she was flattered.

"Oh no… what now?" She asked in a hopeless voice of despair.

"We can't do anything… The only defense I have is the cloaking device, which they can detect and will immediately know it's us… the other thing that I 'might' be able to do is change the course from the outside… there is a panel there and if I cut certain wires the ship will change course to somewhere random… and when I get inside I can reset the course again." He said and hope flickered in her eyes.

"Can you do that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I can…" He walked to the ships emergency escape on the top of the roof.

"This is a dangerous thing though, the suit we usually wear to do something like this is not on the ship, I know that, because I now remembering seeing the Yautja who occupied in walk out with it and I only have a small supply of magnetic items on me that will keep me to the ship, it should be enough… oh… and if I do cut the wrong wire…the ship explodes." He said and she gulped.

"Are you sure they'll kill us?"

"Yes."

"Okay… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, that or you die." He said and she felt flattered, was he just going to risk his life for her?

"Okay…" She said and he nodded and opened the emergency exit and she felt the immediate sucking of air and had to hold onto something as she watched him climb out and said one thing.

"If something does happen to me… the password is ooman to open the door" He said and then closed the door.

"Oh god let him be okay." She whispered as she went to the room, she suspected it was that one, since it was in the last ship she was in.

She lay down and stared at the ceiling, trying to hear what was going on outside of the ship, but she heard nothing.

As she was still lying there she looked out of the window and screamed as she ran to it, her face pressed to it.

"YAI'lO!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she saw him fly of into space and the ship speeding away.

Tears started to stream down her face as she came to the sick realization of what just happened.

Soon she saw nothing, nothing but the empty blackness of space.

Her face still stuck to the tiny round window she started to sink down to the ground, crying.

Had she just _lost _her only true friend in this wretched universe? The person she said she cared for more than anyone? Did she? She didn't see whether he had his mask on him somewhere… it supplied his oxygen didn't it? She couldn't remember if he even put it on before he went out.

"Can this be happening?" She asked herself as she now started at the ground. "No… it's not true… it did not happen…" She said to herself, trying to convince herself so much that she almost believed it.

Slowly she got up, he was probably at the control room, resetting the course, of course, that is where he was! He wasn't dead!

With slow steps she walked out of the room towards the control room, when she got there she saw no one.

"Yai'lo?" She asked softly and heard nothing.

"Yai'lo?" She asked a bit loud… nothing.

"YAI'LO, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She screamed at the empty ship.

Her tears began to stream faster down he face. "COME BACK!!!!" She yelled as it felt like she was being suffocated by grief.

She ran to the screen and looked at it, it had bizarre ticks on it, she couldn't read it, but she noticed it looked the same from when he programmed it, she got a glance it when he was done.

"The course is still heading to earth and cannot be reset… I'm all alone and going to die that way…" She whispered.

Suddenly her vision went blurry then blank and she just felt the sensation of falling down.

**x.X.x**

Opening her eyes slowly she looked around… and saw sunlight streaming into the windows around the ship.

"What the?" was her first question, she got up slowly and looked around.

"Yai'lo?" She asked and then gasped upon realizing once again what had occurred… and droplets of tears fell down her face, streaming down it.

Walking to the window with slow steps she looked at the beam of sunlight.

When she looked out of the window she gasped… EARTH.

SHE WAS HOME!

"No way… I made it… but the ships…the attack…?" She looked confused but walked to the ship door.

With a teary voice she spoke. "Ooman." The door clicked open and she walked outside and said 'ooman' again and it closed.

She looked around herself and noticed she was in a forest, but she could see the buildings rising high, earth buildings, but it wasn't her home.

She walked through the forest until she came to the end of it and saw that there were roads and buildings.

She continued to walk until she got to a newspaper stand, she picked it up and read 'Europe', she was in Europe.

As she continued to walk down the street she was actually surprised at how bizarre earth felt to her, so… weird.

Another thing bothered her, she had no money, no identity, nothing, and more importantly, no visa." Sighing she continued to walk down the street, she'll have to make a plan somehow, suddenly she gasped.

"WAIT, my grandmother lives here!" She yelled in enjoyment and some people were looking at her weirdly.

She remembered where she lived and she was in that section, she ran and ran until she reached the house and started to frantically knock on the door.

"NANNA!" She yelled, she always used to call her grandmother than, like most kids did.

Moments later the door opened and she saw her grandma laugh and suddenly she hugged her.

"Lauren! My dear sweet child, I've been trying to contact you for ages!" She yelled and Lauren hugged back and began to cry again.

"It's a very long story! Can I please stay here nanna?" She asked and her grandmother nodded.

"Of course you can my dear, of course you can, come inside, I have just made some cookies and tea, you looked starved." She said and Lauren nodded and followed her inside to the living room, the place was cozy and welcoming.

They went to sit down and her grandmother poured her some tea. "Here you go dear, now can you tell me about this long story? I was really worried." She said and Lauren took a cookie and ate it while sipping at her tea.

"Nanna… I'm not ready to tell you, I'm sorry." She said, she didn't want to betray her dead friend, nor did she want to have her nanna think she's insane.

"No… it's okay, I understand, with time you will." She said with a smile and Lauren smiled.

"I'll need to find myself a job, is there any hospitals around here?" She asked and her grandmother nodded.

"Yes, there is one around the block, you do have your qualifications stuck somewhere in those pockets of yours?" She asked and Lauren gasped.

"No, I don't!" She yelled then her grandmother laughed.

"Don't worry, remember you faxed me every qualification you ever got? Relax my dear." She said Lauren sighed in relief, she wouldn't even close to get a job if she didn't have her qualifications, thank god she faxed them to her grandmother.

"I suppose you don't have any close with you either?" She asked and Lauren looked down and shook her head.

"Well good news, remember your visit last year? Well because you got that emergency call to return back to the hospital immediately, you left everything here, you had no time to pack, so you have about 50 items of clothing here, see, you're well equipped to stay and get started." She said and Lauren sighed another sigh of relief, thank god for emergencies that make you leave stuff behind.

"That's perfect, would you mind if I go have a shower and is my room still open?" She asked and her grandmother nodded.

"Of course it is and yes, you know where the bathroom is." She said and Lauren stood up and walked up the stairs towards her room…

**x.X.x**

**Do you think Yai'lo is really dead? Or maybe he is still alive, or maybe her father will come to get him some day to only find out he's not there… or perhaps his dead body will fall down on the planet… play around with your thoughts and find out!**

**And Please review ******

Lol, BLOOD SHIFTER, you shouldn't have asked what else could go wrong XD


	44. Chapter 47

**3 years since my last update and I have no excuse except that I lost complete interest in writing due to something I cannot even begin to understand, explain or remember. **

**By writing I'm referring to fanfiction stories and I have recently downloaded my entire story and reread it and saw there were some recent and persistent reviews. I feel the need to update at least one last chapter or perhaps more depending on how my writing desire fluctuates.**

**I'm sure about at least one thing though; my spelling, grammar and writing style should've improved as I've written 3 unpublished books in the last 4 years. The last time I wrote this story I wrote as a 15 year child with little interest in the world or anything else. **

**My views have changed and my experience has grown; so expect the story to have a bit more of a mature side that wasn't apparent earlier on. **

**I neither care about reviews anymore like I did previously. It is nice to read what people think about your story but it can make or break you or your story if you're sensitive enough. I think that is what might have happened 3 years ago, I can't remember and I'm not about to go filter through my reviews to look for a rude one that could've put me of. **

**I also have a different fanfiction account that I created earlier this year since I forgot about my other one or the password and username. I might share it if you want to read what I've written there. There are no predator stories as I haven't really written anything like this in the last 3 years. **

**Though as with everything, typos is something that cannot be avoided in anything an editor didn't put their eyes upon.**

**Enjoy the long lost chapter.**

**x.X.x**

Germany Plaza (22:13)

Lauren stared distantly at the stars, it had been two weeks since she arrived with her grandmother and she had discovered no sign of Yai'lo. The last painful image she had of him was of him flying through space and her heart dying at the sight.

Why was she cursed like this? Once again she felt like this was her fault. If she hadn't insisted on leaving _that _day he would've been alive. Would it have been so bad to live on the planet for another four weeks? The other predators would probably have been missing in action as they would've been busy with the invasion.

There were very little people on the plaza this time of the night, probably only a few couples who wanted to be romantic and look at the stars like she did. But she didn't have a partner and would never be a couple if anyone after what she experienced. The last true thing she had said to Yai'lo was that she cared about him more than anyone.

She loved him, she loved him so much and the shock of losing him was only starting to set in now. How was someone supposed to handle grief like this? She couldn't even go to a grave and mourn. She only knew he died in space, either from suffocation or starvation!

She let out a wail as the tears suddenly caught up with her; it was all her fault! She knew he insisted she shouldn't blame herself, but how could she did?

_She _told Weyland about the translation

_She _endangered her own life

_She _was nice to him where she should've let him go and reacted like most other humans would

_She _was the reason he took her on the ship

_She _was the one who got herself into danger

_She _was the one who went into the room with Siara

_She _was the one who went into the forest

_She _was the reason Tan'ti came to her

_She _was the reason the father was so rude to Yai'lo

_She _was the reason they went that day of the invasion

_She _was the reason he was dead!

She continued to cry, wanting to scream because her heart felt like it was going to explode under the pressure of pure sadness, grief and guilt. The people who passed by her didn't dare interfere with the grief she was feeling, nor did they want to get involved.

She didn't want comfort, she didn't want support. She wanted Yai'lo, she wanted him back. He had trusted her and she had trusted him, even when she saw how he had killed his own kind and her kind. There was just a bond that had formed and he felt it even stronger than she did.

He had wanted to make her his mate, she supposed that was something similar to marriage and she wasn't even sure if she would've said no if he had asked her directly instead of dodging around the question out of fear of rejection or her reaction.

Even that surprise kiss he had given her made her heart jump and her face turn the shade of tomatoes. Not that a creature such as him would be able to give the kiss of a human man it was still beautiful. A peck on the mouth from the beast; but he wasn't a beast and she would've taken that peck over anything any man on this planet could give her.

"Yai'lo…" She muttered softly as she didn't know how to retain her emotions, she wanted to go back to the ship, figure out how to set the course and go look for him. Even finding a body would be better than not knowing what happened.

Even if they would only have a platonic relationship she wouldn't care, she would still choose him over any man that came her way. She wanted no one else and realization that she wouldn't be able to bear to spend her life without him seemed too much for her to digest.

She had to find him… she had to locate him. She couldn't live without knowing what happened to him; even if she had to kidnap one of the Weyland people to decipher his writing she would do it. She would put her life on the line like he did for her. She was done with being a coward like he called her. She was done living in fear for her life while he bravely and sometimes recklessly put his on line for her.

'I'll come for you.' She whispered as she got up and started running back to her grandmother's house, she would take everything she would need and go locate him. She would figure out that panel on her own and if she couldn't she would find a way. There was no way she would let him be in space if there was still a chance he was alive.

If she located a corpse she would bring him with her and bury him properly, even if she had to tie a rope around her and hold her breath while she retrieved him from space.

She would get him, dead or alive, back to her.

x.X.x

**This is the end of the chapter; I am actually in the mood to write on so I will start to the next chapter so long. **

**Though it's early in the morning and I have to go shower and then start working. When I am done I can promise you there will be a next chapter. **


	45. Chapter 48

**As promised here is the next chapter.**

**If you have anything to say to me please email me at **

**OR if you can't read that because of formatting errors, here is it in text**

**Pantoffel616athotmaildotcom**

**x.X.x**

Grandmother's House (22:58)

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Her grandmother asked as Lauren was running through the house looking for all her stuff she wanted to take with. "You just got here." She argued and Lauren looked at her with a tint of guilt in her eyes.

"Nanna… I can't explain in a way that you'd understand or believe but someone I love dearly might be in danger and I need to go help him." She said and grandmother didn't look like she understood that either, because she shook her head.

"Running after a man is the first sign that he doesn't love you or that wants to take advantage of you dear." She said and Lauren realized she misunderstood completely, but then again it was hard to see otherwise except maybe the part where she said his life is in danger.

"Nanna, I'm not running after anyone, I'm going to save his life if he is still alive. He is really and truly in danger and in need of help." She said and her grandmother saw she was serious, she wasn't running after a loved one, she was truly going to try and save this man she was referring to.

"Lauren… phone the cops, if he is being robbed or pressured by powerful people you can't do anything except worsen the situation…" She tried to persuade her granddaughter but to no avail because Lauren glared at her.

"Actually, in this unique situation I am the only one who even knows he is in danger and the only one who can help him. So please, leave it be and leave it to me. There is a possibly I will die but I am willing to put my life on the line for him because he has done the same for me." She said and her grandmother seemed to get angrier.

"What type of a man asks his woman to come and defend him and put her life at risk for him?" She asked angrily and Lauren sighed.

"He doesn't know I'm coming if he's even still alive, so please, this has NOTHING to do with his actions." She said as she packed in her last few articles of clothing and ran to her own personal fridge and started to pile food into a tiny cooler bag. Taking what she would need for the two day trip to his planet and the search for him.

"I don't like this." She said and the one thing Lauren hated about her grandmother was that she could never keep her nose out of other people's business. "Tell me the whole truth." She said and Lauren looked at her annoyed as she finished packing the cooler bag. She had already called a taxi, which would be arriving any second.

"Fine, you want the truth and then you must understand it is no joke and I'm not lying to you." She said and her grandmother nodded, curious as a human could be.

"When I was gone I was kidnapped by an alien species known as the Yautja, I was taken to their planet and eventually returned here. The ship is just outside of the city and I'm going to go on it and go back to that place to try and find the Yautja that saved me more times than I can remember. He fell into space when he brought me back and if there is even the slightest chance he is alive or that I can recover a corpse I am going to take it because I LOVE him." She looked at the completely shocked expression on her grandmother's face; though it didn't seem like she believed a word Lauren had just said.

She suddenly heard the honk of the taxi and signed in relief as she ran to the door, not wanting to hear the reaction her grandmother would give to her answer. It would probably be comical or highly annoying.

Lauren had asked the taxi driver to drop her off at the edge of the forest but now she was having difficulty finding the ship. What if someone took it or those Weyland people got their hands on it? She didn't know how to cloak it so it was left in plain view if you got to that part of the forest.

She started to panic as she ran around with her bags still with her. Searching for the ship, her entire mission was gone if she didn't have a ship. She thought her only problem would be figuring out the panel, not having the ship stolen.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack as she leaned against the tree, now seeing the place the ship used to be; _used _to be because all that was left now was the imprint of the ship on the sand.

Did she just give the Weyland people a way to get to their planet? They did seem to understand the language of the Yautja, but what if they figured out how to operate the ship? She knew there were preset routes to their planet and they would see this as the jackpot.

"Oh god… I killed Yai'lo and his entire race as well… I'm horrible." She muttered to herself as she sank down on the ground. "Absolutely and completely horrible, I've ruined everything I care about in a matter of weeks." She muttered still.

"Oh my goodness, is that you Lauren?" She heard someone ask and she looked in the direction of the voice, when she saw Tan'ti her entire world felt brighter.

"Tan'ti…" She said as she got up, running towards the alien now dressed in human clothing, she looked so odd because Lauren could see the faint reptile demeanor she possessed. She stopped in front of her, tears started to bubble at her eyes. "Yai'lo… he's dead… I think he's dead…" She said through tears and Tan'ti seemed to be surprised by that.

"What? How did this happen?" She asked, seeing Lauren wasn't playing a joke or kidding around, she was dead serious and believed Yai'lo was dead or dying.

"He went onto the roof of the ship during our travel and…and…" She started to cry more. "…he fell off the roof Tan'ti, I saw him going through space." She muttered and Tan'ti didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Lauren." Was all she could think of as she placed her arm around the shaking earthling. "Why did you come here though, with these bags?" She asked and Lauren was reminded of the ship being gone and wanted to sob more but kept her face as straight as possible.

"I was looking for the ship that I came with…but it seems it was stolen." She said in shame and Tanti laughed as she pointed to the ship area.

"So that was your ship?" She asked and Lauren nodded. "I was wondering why the Yautja left it uncloaked. It's still there Lauren, you just can't see it." She said and Laurens face turned a thousand shades brighter.

"You cloaked it?" She asked hopefully and Tan'ti nodded as she pressed a button on her arm that seemed to be concealed by her clothing and with a zapping sound the ship came into view. "Oh my goodness, I can't begin to explain how relieved I am." She whispered and Tan'ti smirked.

"If I knew the password I probably would've gone for a cruise." She joked and Lauren suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Tan'ti, please, you've got to help me set the coordinates to their planet. I need to get back there to see whether Yai'lo returned." She said and Tan'ti looked skeptical.

"I'm not sure whether I'm willing to send you to your death." She said and Lauren was confused, was the invasion still going on?

"What do you mean?" She asked and Tan'ti looked surprised that she didn't know.

"If you go there and my father realized Yai'lo is dead he will probably kill you because then you're the last person with the information to his dark past except me. It's not beneath him to kill someone to preserve himself." She said and Lauren realized what she said was true.

She took a deep breath. "I don't care. I don't care if I die I want to know for sure, I _need _to know Tan'ti. Like the reason you stayed on that planet all the time and only had peace once you knew?" She said in example and Tan'ti nodded.

"Alright, though I hope to see you again Lauren. I'll be keeping an eye out for any ships returning from my own." She said and Lauren walked towards the ship, she spoke the password and the door hissed open.

Once both of them were inside Tan'ti headed for the control panel and started typing away at the odd looking keyboard the panel provided. "You have got to teach me how you do that." She said and Tan'ti snickered.

"I was born with this knowledge, and may I say if I wasn't I probably would never have known how to do this, but I will try once you return." She said and soon Lauren heard the ship beep in conformation.

"The ship will take off in less than a minute, so I need to get off now." She said and she walked to Lauren and gave her a hug. "I hope you found him and not what's left of him." She said bluntly and Lauren could do nothing but smile.

"Me too." She said as she watched Tan'ti leave the ship and then she spoke the password again and the ship closed.

She was nervous, she didn't know what to expect and for all she knew she would die on Yai'lo's home planet, she didn't want the elder to kill her but she had little chose but to go to him and find out if Yai'lo had returned.

She felt her heart skip a beat as the ship started to take off, she was frightened, very much so. Not that much of her imminent death but of what she might find. She hoped so dearly he wasn't dead.

**x.X.x**

**Alright, chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	46. Chapter 49

**Alright, next chapter up. I'm still in the vibe to write on with this story so here it is and I'll try to stay in the vibe so that I can publish as much as possible. **

**x.X.x**

Outer Space (01:45)

Lauren finally saw their planet come into view and she felt more nervous than she did when she first came here with Yai'lo against her will. This time was different, this time she had to come to save him; to save his memory or save herself from all the worry and denial.

She saw a few Yautja gather outside as the ship came closer and her heart sank, they obviously thought Yai'lo was returning and wanted to welcome back the son of the elder. She would have a nasty surprise for them.

Out of pure hope she scanned the Yautja for Yai'lo but none were him, though she did see Ki'tia standing at the docks as well. How would she tell him his son was dead and more importantly how would he react?

Once the ship landed she braced herself and walked to in front of the door with her courage lower than her feet. She spoke the password and the door hissed open. She slowly started to step out and immediately she heard the surprised roars from the other Yautja.

The elder ran up to her but she didn't even want to look at him. "Where is Yai'lo, where is my son and why did he bring you back?" He asked in one breath and she felt the tears threaten to escape but she sucked them up. They did not understand tears or her grief.

"Yai'lo… he fell out of the ship…" She said, not knowing how to say it properly, there was no way to say something like this properly.

She couldn't see Ki'tia's face but she could imagine he held surprise because he didn't speak for several seconds and didn't move a muscle.

"My son… is dead?" He asked and Lauren really had the urge to break down in sobs but she held herself strong, hoping her lip wouldn't start trembling.

"I-I don't know, I don't know whether he is dead… I don't know whether he had his mask on, I don't know, I just don't know!" She yelled and the Elder looked at her for a long moment.

"Why did you return here?" He asked all of the sudden and she was surprised by the question, wasn't it obvious?

"To search for him, I have to know what happened to him." She clarified and the Elder nodded as he looked towards the other Yautja, he talked in his own language and they started to leave.

"How is Tan'ti?" He asked, his voice hushed and once again she was surprised, he was more concerned about a daughter he had never really seen that his possibly dead son.

"Fine, worried about Yai'lo, like you should be." She said harshly, why was he caring so little about his sons welfare? Ki'tia looked at her like she was joking and shook his head.

"You said you only saw him fall out didn't you?" He asked and she looked at him a few seconds before nodding, she saw him going into space, all alone… "Then why should I worry? He'll land up on one of the planets as soon as he gets into their gravity pull and perhaps then he will return here. How weak do you think we are Lauren?" He asked and she was surprised, that meant he was definitely alive?

"What if the invasion got him?" She asked and now Ki'tia started to laugh and quickly shook his head a few times.

"What invasion? They never came here." He said and Lauren didn't understand, Yai'lo had said they were, she had seen the information on the screen of the invasion, she _knew _they were coming.

"That's impossible." Lauren debated as she began explaining. "Yai'lo went onto the roof in order to cut the wires so that he could reset the course. He saw the invasion heading straight for your planet; they were four hours away then. He still said they were obviously trying to attack you before you could attack them." She said and this had Ki'tia in silence for a minute.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Why would they turn around if they could get us by surprise and how did you manage to get to earth alive if you were to collide with at least a hundred fully armed ships?" He asked and she hadn't even considered that yet. How HAD she survived?

"I don't know, all I know is they were there." She said and Ki'tia seemed to go rigid as he suddenly realized it.

"Tell me…out of which window and which way did you see my son heading?" He said as his skin seemed to be going white with shock…

**x.X.x**

**Not much of a chapter I realize but I am now officially late for everything I was supposed to do. Considering the bank held me for more than an hour, the printing shop basically kidnapped me and I still have so many books to work through. (Scanning with a crappy scanner and having to divide all the pages is an OMGWTF job.)**


	47. Chapter 50

**Next Chapter is up; my day has been positively horrible so far so it put him into a dark mood, so expect a dark chapter. Oh yes, I replaced the previous chapter because I made a mistake with the invasion thing. She mentioned it previously before Ki'tia asked about it. So that is wrong. Sorry. **

**Oh yes, I'm sorry for the delay, but my internet went to another country, it's a 3G dongle that my mother took with her so I was unable to update due to a lack of internet. Forgive me. **

**x.X.x**

Lauren didn't understand the question. "The bedroom, and I just saw him going away from it, why is this relevant?" She asked and Ki'tia was looked more frightened that he should've.

"I hope I'm wrong..." He said and Lauren was growing frustrated, she had no time for riddles from someone who wanted her dead from the start. "…the invasion didn't come here and when we went to their planet it was empty… This supports your theory that they were on their way to us." He said and she didn't understand the concern about that.

"Why is that something to worry about?" She asked annoyed.

"You humans are so pathetically stupid sometimes!" He spat out and she wanted to say something crude back to him but realized the only thing that might do is cost her, her life. "Why do you think they wouldn't attack us? They aren't a cowardly race, they wouldn't run from their planet and they knew we were attacking soon." He said and still saw she was confused, he huffed in annoyance. "They are scientists! A planet of scientists! Like Weyland on yours, there entire life goal has been to capture one of our kind and experiment on us to enhance their own weapons." He said and Lauren suddenly clicked.

"You don't think they have Yai'lo?" She asked suddenly and the Elder shrugged his shoulders as he started pacing.

"I don't know, the possibility seems incredible…they didn't fight us because they got what they wanted, they got one of us, they got a life specimen." He said and Lauren didn't like this one bit.

"Then go get him! Go and get him, prepare an army and go!" She yelled at him and Ki'tia seemed hesitant to agree.

"Lauren, they are brilliant scientists, the same way they want us we want them, their planet at least because it is rich in resources and could provide us with better weapons. They can harness the power Yai'lo possesses in a matter of days. If we go now we don't know what we're going to be up against." He said and she growled.

"Fine, if you want to be a coward then you be one Ki'tia, but give me the coordinates and I'll go there myself, whether I die or not!" She yelled at he looked at her stunned.

"Why would you sacrifice your life for one of us?" He asked and she growled in irritation.

"One of you? Don't flatter yourself. I'm doing this for Yai'lo because I care for him, I don't care what he was, even if he was a human like myself. I'm not doing this because of what he is, but because of who he is." She said angrily and Ki'tia stared at her even more shocked than previously.

"You are a brave and stupid woman, you will learn the meaning of death if you do this, but I am not one to stop you." He said and she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Then set the coordinates. I will leave when you're done. I aspect no favors." She said and Ki'tia said nothing as he walked into her ship and she followed him silently.

A few minutes later Ki'tia was done setting the coordinates and Lauren stared at him with little amusement as he left the ship. "You won't survive this human, I hope you realize this." He said as a parting word and then the door closed behind him and Lauren felt the familiar rattle of the ship as it started to lift off.

"I'm not expecting to, the least I desire is to die by his side." She said to herself as the ship suddenly shot into the air, throwing her against the dashboard.

"Oh crap…" She said to herself as she tried to crap hold of something to keep herself from flying around in the ship, but the same as previously there was nothing and soon her head found closure on the side of a desk and everything went black…

"This is not a Yautja…" A voice in English came and Lauren felt her head throb with pain and nausea soon starting to take over; she turned on her side and moaned. "It looks like the Homo Sapiens species to the south." He said and she heard another voice in English speak.

"Yes, it does look like a human, but what is it doing in a Yautja ship, the possibility of it stealing it is unlikely. They are a very weak race." He said and Lauren wanted to cover her ears, she wanted to block out the noise as it made her headache worse.

"What is your name?" He asked her and she didn't know whether she had the strength to answer, she couldn't even lift her head. "What is your name woman?" He asked once more and Lauren forced herself to speak.

"Lauren…" She whispered and then a lifting sensation took hold of her. "What are you doing?" She mumbled weakly and they didn't answer immediately.

"We're going to get you fixed up until you're well enough to speak." He said and Lauren didn't argue as her world went black once more.

**x.X.x**

**I know it's a short chapter, but then again, most of my chapters are short. **


	48. REWRITE POSTED!

Hello everyone, this is not a chapter update. This is just to let you know I am rewriting this story because I'm disappointed with the way I wrote this one. I'm putting up this note to give you the link to the new version, on chapter three now, so that you can read the new one.

It's the same storyline in some aspects and the names are the same but I would like to think it is written better.

Hope you like it

Alright, the story is under my new username Kisara1990 and is also named Chained. Hope you find it and read it.

You have NO idea how long it took me to remember this accounts email and password, I almost emailed support to sound like a hacker :X


End file.
